


500 years to finally find you

by Stormlock



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hope is a teacher, Hosie soulmates, Malivore is different than on the show and Henrik will have actual trauma, Rape is talked about but not described, Shes still a vampire though, Tribrid Saltzman twins, eventually, hope is 500 years old, katherine got sacrificed the first time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 66
Words: 71,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlock/pseuds/Stormlock
Summary: Hope is born 500 years earlier and she acitvated her vampire side at age 20. She remembers having a name on her arm before then and that name was Josette Saltzman-forbes. This is the story about how she becomes her teacher, friend and soulmate.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Lizzie Saltzman/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 116
Kudos: 414





	1. The start of the life of Hope Andrea Mikaelson

It all started on the 2nd of may 1514 when the worlds first tribrid was born it was a fatal birth however as her mother Hayley Marshall died in child birth, the midwives took care of the baby which would be named Hope Andrea Mikaelson she was named this due to her uncle Elijah proclaiming her Niklaus's hope. 

After Hopes birth Hayley was buried near the church which she gave birth in this however was a mistake as when they had finished buring her she woke up a hybrid of were-wolf and vampire she faught hard to try and escape the coffin so that she might complete her transition but she didnt have the strength required to life 6ft of dirt from her coffin.

Hope was raised by her father Niklaus Mikaelson or as he wished to be known Klaus the original hybrid, hope grew up loved and pampered but all of this was spoilt by the destroyer Mikael the father of the Mikaelsons and an original vampire. Hope was four at the time and she was confused she knew that family is a good thing because of the uncles Elijah and Kol as well as her only aunt Rebekah so when she had heard her Father adress Mikael as Father she thought that there would be more family and more fun but that was before the blood bath that she would remember for all her day burned into her memory as nothing older than a todler. It was during this attack that her magic maifested as she watched all of the people that helped raise her get slaughtered everyone but her family. She screamed out for her father wailing and crying as she watched Mikael start to force a stake through his heart.

Hope screamed "No stop please Grandfather dont hurt my Father." And she saw Mikael raise as he looked up at her shock evident on his face he recovered quikly and said "So Boy you thought that you could adopt a child so what is she a witch, a beast or just another human that you'll turn once shes old enough. Dont worry I'll make her watch as I end your pitiful existance then I'll move on to her and end your curse on this earth. " 

Klaus's anger grew as Mikael thretend his child his legacy and the veins under his eyes grew dark and his irises became golden so he put all of his new found strength into stopping the only thing that could kill him from going through his heart so he pushed Mikael of him snarling as he did "You will never harm my child the only person who I love more than my siblings she will be the best of us all and she will make me proud." 

Hope hearing her grandfathers words became enraged as he began to insult her father calling him an abomination and a beast and so the youngest Mikealson screamed once more and forced her grandfather into the wall snapping his neck and setting the huge house on fire. Klaus upon seeing the damage that his child did to his abuser had a proud smile on his face before it qiukly turned into fear as his child started to blead from her nose and passed out. He moved quickly and got Hope to safety before waking up Elijah and having hime carry out Kol while he got Rebekah leaving everything else behind the original family ran collecting their daggered brother Finn and running across the world.


	2. The start of the undead life

For the next sixteen years the original family moved from place to place making trying to make sure that the destroyer did not follow them as they were unsure of the status of the white oak stake whether or not it had burnt in the Hope enduced fire or if it like the destroyer survived. As they slowly moved from place to place Klaus decided that Hope should learn how to harness the magic that dwells within her at first they saught out witches that they knew as they were in need of cloaking spells to hide them should Mikael enlist the services of a witch. They asked to be directed to a good teacher for the youngest of the Mikaelson clan but when they were led into a trap by the witch they killed them in retaliation hoping to send a message. It was then that Kol sugested that they travel the world so that he and Hope could learn the magic of different cultures while they ran.

And so they moved having the cloaking spells redone until Hope was strong enough that she could cast a longer lasting spell by channeling all five of the originals however it wasnt enough as eventually Mikael found them and after kidnapping a sleeping Hope in order to lure out his so called son. He decided to have a small chat with the one whom called him grandfather so many years ago. Placing her in magic sealing chains her threw he against the ground uncaring if he woke her.

" WAKE UP GIRL" he shouted as he used he strength to hit her in the stomach sending her forcefully into the wall. "How is it that the abonmination that calls itself my son found you, you are quite a strong witch as not many could send me flying and break my neck at the same time. "  
"Who said that he found me I was born a witch and father is my true parent, acording to my aunt Rebekah my father bedded my mother after he broke free of the binding spell he was placed under the witches saught to use my against my father but he had them killed once they confirmed my parentage with a spell. " Hope cried through the pain of broken ribs her vampiric blood slowly healing them whilst her magic was sealed away.  
"Now I know you are lying to me girl we are dead we cannot sire a child only others of our spieces" he spat the hatred he felt for this false grandchild was rising the longer her was in her persence. "I hope that you are ready to die witch because as soon as I hear the boy coming im going to feed on you till there is nothing left so that the thing you call father can see the light drain from your eyes as you slowly die."  
"I wouldnt do that if I were you Mikael because you dont know what you will unlease on this earth. Truly no one does i am a combination of witch, were-wolf and vampire." Hope warned the man who grew enraged at her every word. "However there is one thing I know for sure and that is when father kills you im going to enjoy watching you burn and we are going to throw the biggest ball that will ever exisit aunt Rebekah will make sure of that. "  
"It seems that we are out of time girl I hear that beasts howls growing closer. Why do you seem so shocked surly this isnt the first time your oh so loving abomination has shifted to his lesser side." He then slowly walked behind Hope making sure to rattle the heavy chains as he did so that he could atract the beast searching for his child. Once he was behind her he lifted her up and tilted her neck to get a good clean view of his new meal and waited for the bastard child of his wife. 

As soon as he heard the door opening her started to viciously rip into the girls throught delighting in her tourchered screams so much so that he went slower to prolong her agony and to make Niklaus suffer further before he killed him tonight. 

When Klaus finally found them using the screams of the daughter that he loves too much to put into words he sreams in rage as the Hopes pained wailing dies down and as he runs into the room using his vampire speed it is already too late his daughter was dead on the floor the only heartbeat in the room was his and Mikael's he charged at the smirking murderer of his child unable to think of him as anything close to any family. Unfortunately for Klaus, Mikael was prepared of this as he had the remnants of a burnt white oak stake within his hand what he did not expect however was his youngest child his Rebekah to takle her brother out of the way leaving him open for an assault for his other son Elijah.  
Elijah beat Mikael down using his rage and torment to strike Mikael and he shouted through tears"YOU KILLED THIS FAMILIES LAST HOPE FOR REDEMTION FOR THAT YOU WILL MEET YOUR END" during this onslught Rebekah allowed her brother up from the floor and cried "kill him Nik he took away what was most precious and he needs to pay" during this Kol entered the room covered in the blood of the witches that he killed outside and notest the last of the white oak on the floor he saw his first and only niece dead on the floor and he raged he first gave the stake to Klaus so that he could take revenge and joined his elder brother in beating down on Mikael.  
All the while Mikael was confused his family had never fought against him this hard yes they fought as he grew closer to killing the basterd child but they never beat down upon him as they do now so he questioned through the beating "Why do you beat down on me now this brutally and never before?"  
"Its simple Mikael you killed our niece our blood the child who we all looked after who we all loved and you tore away our family you became the worst enemy we will ever have" Rebekah cried from her place over the body of her beloved niece.  
"What on earth do you mean you stupid girl the little story you told her about hlw she was the beasts child we all know that is a lie I just didnt think you children would be stupid enough to believe it we are dead we cannot have children." Mikael berated from the graound as the two brothers moved down to hold his arms and legs so Klaus could get a good shot of Mikaels black heart.  
When suddenly against all odds Hope gasped for breath and seeing Mikeal on the floor her rage grew until she couldnt control it and as she broke free of her shocked aunts grip she rushed over to Mikael and tore the stake from her father grip as he cried at the miracle before him she got over Mikaels broken and beaten body and plunged the stake into his chest screaming as she did while Kol whispered into the mans ear "You are correct that vampire cannot breed but were-wolfs can and I am glad that my brother did." 

Slowly moving over to his daughter he held a hand upto her face and whispered "Please let this be real" over and over again so softly that even with vampire hearing the room bearly heard it.  
"Im here father, always and forever that will never change." As she hugged the person she loved the most "However father there is the small matter of completing my transition into a vampire."  
"Not yet my littlest wolf just let me hold you I need this to be real." Klaus said relieved that her vampiric blood saved her from being taken away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of recently I have decided that this story will have the vampire diaries section of the series I will move onto the originals and legacies later on in the series.


	3. Never bow to death

Hope and Klaus stayed there for ten minutes just holding eachother before they let eachother go as soon as Hope was free she was engulfed from three sides by three five hundred year old vampires. Rebekah was cried in relief and stated "Hope i am so glad that you are alive, well not alive but you know what I mean I was so devistated when I saw your bright blue eyes dull without life."  
"Sister I think that we are all glad that our darling niece is well but as she said she needs to complete her transistion to becoming a vampire" Kol said from his place in the embrace of the short girl.  
"Yes quite right Kol I shall go and fetch someone for Hope to feed on " Elijah walked away stealing one last glance at his revied neice before rushing to get the nearest living soul.  
"So what exactly do I do here father you never talk about how one finishes transitioning into a vampire." Hope remarked with a worry full heart afraid that she would have to kill to become truly undead. She had just triggered her vampirism she did not want to be forced through the pain of a were-wolf transformation as well tonight. While Hope had no problems with having a kill she was quite worried that she would not be able to get used to the hightend emotions that being a vampire had this would then escalate the pain that she would feel as she turned.  
"Dont worry my princess you dont have to trigger your curse tonight you need only a mouthful of human blood to finish the transition from the in between to truly dead." Klaus said elevating his daughters worry. "Where should we settle after this my family we need a new home and now that the last of the white oak is gone for good we should think of staying in a place that we are happy."  
"Well dear brother we could still travel there is a lot of magic to learn around the world and I think that Hope should learn it." Rebekah remarked forgetting that since Hope was a vampire that she should not have access to magic. Realising her mistake she tried to apologise to her niece before Hope cut her off.  
"Aunt Rebekah its fine I can still feel my magic and from what uncle Kol said he could not when he was transistioning so I think that I will have my magic." Hope slowly started to walk around the house that Mikael had used wanting to explore the place that she died before whe burnt it to the ground. Walking upstairs she began to explore the bedrooms hoping to find how Mikael had discovered their location as she knew her family was careful they compelled who they eat and if they killed then they buried the body far away before moving again. After walking into the bedroom that looked to be the most used she found a set of ornate dagger wrapped in cloth and next to them a small bag of ahses her father quickly descovered these also and he gave them to Kol.  
"Kol for helping to kill Mikael I giving you these to destroy all lf them exept the one inside Finn as I am sure none of us want him awake yet. I am putting a great deal of trust in you Kol as I know you want revenge for all the times i have daggered you but please brother forgive me for past sins I just did not want Mikael descovering us so that he could kill me." Kol was shocked by this endevor as was Rebekah as she never expected Klaus to give them up.  
"Alright brother I will forgive you but please if you ever find us seperated and descover a new and interesting piece of magic contact me and allow me to study it along with Hope."  
"I think that is a worthy price for your forgiveness." Klaus hugged Kol happy that his granted him forgiveness.  
"Hello is anybody here I have brought the human that Hope needs to feed upon." Elijah shouted from the entrance of the house. "Oh good we can have a nice family supper with our darling neice now." Kols words did nothing to shake the fear that was slowly raising withing Hope. As the family moved down stairs Hopes hunger grew as she saw that the gentleman that Elijah had brought had a bloody nose from being knocked out, rushing forward she cast a small cutting spell at the unconscious mans neck and started to drink deep from his veins almkst moaning as the hunger was satiated even if it only came back stronger the more she drank. Klaus seeing that his daughter was losing control and not wanting her to trigger her curse mpve quickly and snapped the mans neck. "Hope calm the urges, let the transition take effect you almost killed the man which would have brought the thing that you dreaded earlier on today." Klaus worried for his daughters mood took her into his arms for the second time tonight but not before noticing something strange there was a name now printed on her arm it seemed to be drawn in blood and from its smell it wasnt the man she fed on but her own. "Hope when did you get that name on your arm?" Klaus questions. "Oh you guys can see it now, thats weird its never been red before it is usually just a light grey colour. Well anyway I tried telling you about it before father but when I tried the words just seemed to die within me." Hope was decidedly happy about this new development as it proved that she wasnt the only one seeing these things. "Let me have a look darling." Kol said in a curious voice "Ah yes that would be a soulmate mark only you can see them until you spill your own blood on the mark. Hmmm Josette Saltzman-Forbes she seems to have not been born yet. Even though these are rare there is one thing that witches know about them, if the mark isnt black then they havent yet been born if the mark leaves the they have died."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next chapter im going to move onto the vampire diaries.


	4. Protecting the blookd lines

The original family walked the earth for another century until they decided to break away Kol moved to the great deserts of Egypt to learn what magic was remembered, Elijah and Rebekah went with Klaus on a boat across to the continent but Hope she decided to search for the families mentioned in the name written on her arm. It was only due to a great argument that Klaus decided to leave his daughter and he made her promise to astral project every few days at least just to know if she was safe. This jurney had Hope in Germany where the line of the saltzmans was going strong she decided to help protect them from dieing out with a blood line protection spell that she had created it would force any saltzman without an heir to try and create one should the family be in danger of dieing out. The spell would last as long as the line did and so after exploroing and learning for a few decades she decided to visit her father in person to see the city that he had built she hoped that in moving to America that she would fine the second part of the last names on her arm. 

Once she arrived in America she travelled through exploring all of its towns and cities never finding the name forbes but when she came to a small town known as mystic falls she finally had her second name. Upon visiting the town she sensed a great deal of magic she estimated about fifty to sixty witches had populated this area. Seeking out the witches she asked "Hello witches of mystic falls I come here and ask if any among your congregation know of a blood line known as forbes."  
"Yes little vampire we know of the forbes blood line but whatever your grievance with them you shall have to go through us first. However should you attack just know that amoung here are Bennet witches some of the most powerful witch blood lines to exist you wont win this fight." Called out a figure near the front  
"Oh little witch you misunderstand me i am not here to harm them no, I am here to give thier blood line protection against dieing out." Hope said with a bow, let it be known that she inherited her father dramatic outlook as well as his skills in painting. "I am here to preform a small spell tha-" Hope was cut off by the laughing of the witches in front of her  
"Really you are stupid dont you know that vampires and witches cannot be the same." The same witch from before said.  
"Incendia." Hope said that one small word while releasing her hybrid eyes and she threw the fire ball into the fireplace. "As you can see im not just a witch and I really hope that you dont try to kill me it wont work for I am the original tribrid I cannot be killed trust me, many more witches than you have tried all together but I slaughtered them all sometimes I can still here the screams. Good times."  
"How is this possible we have all heard of the original hybrid in new orleans but never of a tribrid before." The woman that said this was most likely the coven leaded as no one else had spoken this entire time.  
"Oh yes well that would be my family you see I was born in 1514 after father broke his binding curse, everywhere we go we compelled the people to forget us but now I think I am ready for my infamy to spread a little, so I will allow you to live and I will leave once I protect those I need to protect." Hope got the information she was looking for and left shortly after preforming the blood line protection spell before she left mystic falls.


	5. The first day in the falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set around the start of season two of vampire diaries

Mystic falls it had grown although she hadnt been here for about two hundred or so years she had spent most of that time getting closer to the man her father had adopted Marcellus but as the second decade began he had died and her family had no reason to stay in new orleans. The revenge against the witches that struck out was swift and afterwards the family left, Rebekah left to find Kol and Elijah left with Klaus to try and find Katarina petrova the vampire that ran from the ritual site five hundred years prior he called it revenge as he was unable to create hybrids with her a vampire. Hope had been with them for a while but she left about a week or so ago as she heard that the saltzmans and the forbes were in the town of Mystic falls. "Maybe after all these years I can feel complete" she remarked while staring longingly at the name on her arm. Walking into the school she asked for directions for the office as sne needed to register and after a quick compulsion she started high school for the 6th time, it didnt matter that she had already been to all of the top universities and colleges around the world having multiple degrees to work on was a surprising way to pass the time effectivly. 

"Hello are you new here." A voice sounded out from behind her. "Hi im Caroline forbes pleased to meet you, I'll be your tour guide today so ask me anything that you need."  
"Alright then Caroline lead on my name is Hope Mikaelson and I have to ask how did you become a vampire?" Hope had imedently noticed the presense of two vampires in this school. She needed to know as this would mean that the end of the forbes blood line.  
"What do you mean Hope? Vampires dont exisit." Caroline was starting to get nervous she needed to know how this girl new of the supernatural. As they were walking she pulled Hope into an empty classroom. "Ok cut the regular teen act what are you a witch no one else found out just from talking to me." By this point she had the smaller girl pressed against the wall ready to knock her out should the girl attack.  
"Oh this is cute you are maybe one year old based on how everyone knows you around here so lets get one thing straight." With this Hope pinned Caroline against the wall and shows off her hybrid eyes and says. "You couldnt beat me if you were the originator of the vampire species I would know I killed him when I first turned. Also for future reference any vampire who has lived through more than two centries will be able to tell your species easily." Slowly allowing that information to sink in she brushed of the paint that fell from the off of Carolines jacket. "Now if you are done interigating me I think a tour was promised." 

The remaining time of the school day was spent in peace however she did receive a note that said come to the salvator bourding house after school. So she did and as she walked in she sensed two vampires inside the living room and seemingly a witch and vampire upsairs that was confusing as normally witches hate vampires. "Hello salvator bourding house I come in peace Im not here to hurt or kill anyone in this town although I may have need of some blood every once in a while." Hope shouted out to the people in the house as she finished saying this however the witch from upstairs cast an anurism spell while it was perticularly powerful from a witch it was not enough to take down the only tribrid. Feeling the need to put on a show she calapsed to her knees and clutched her head screaming out in pain as she did the two vampire in the front room came and snapped her neck. When she awoke two hours later the four people seemed to have locked her in a celler while a dark haired stranger was playing a game on his phone outside. "Hello new person I hear that you threatened blondie not cool I mean I dont like her myself but my brother does as does his girl so she is kind of under my proction for now at least. Im Damon and I hear that your name is Hope butI dont really care so. Now how about you tell me what you are doing in mystic falls." Damon did seem a bit confused as the vervain soaked ropes he had Bennett prepared didnt seem to work very well. "Alright ass hat I'll give you one hour to let me out of this cell before I start to bite and you dont want to be on the recieving end of a hybrid bite." Hope was glad that she didnt reveal the magic she had as that would ruin the surprise for later. "Ya know I did come her to apologise to Caroline but in my defence she did start that engagement. Honestly I am shocked that this place can even hold up let alone the vampires that you capture." "How did you know that there were other vamps in here? And what do you mean hybrid?" Damon was shocked on the bravado on the small red head he had Katherine in here and she only got out due to trickery but the so called hyrid thought she could get out of here easily. "Oh you must be a newbie vamp then if you dont know what a hybrid is then you dont know what a were-wolf is and if you dont know what a were-wolf is then you wont know my dad or me. Shame really him and Stefan got along great in the twenties they were thick as thieves he never did tell me what happend with him and auntie Bex." Hope was counting down the minutes until she could let her self free acording to the threat she made. "Well little liar there are no such things as were-wolfs and as far as I know baby bro doesnt know a Bex or your daddy." Damon was hoping that this would shock the new comer but what he didn't seem to know was that Stefan was listening and came down. "How about instead of flirting with the prisoner you start actually interigating her. So then miss Mikaelson why are you in mystic falls?" "Oh hey steffie Im just here to help protect the two blood lines as I have been doing since the seventeen hundreds. Oh right you dnt remember the stories cos dad compelled you to forget dont worry about it when he comes to town he'll let you remember." The time for the deadline was almost up so she could show her power a little and get them off her back. "Vampires cant be compelled." Stefen was confused as this was the first time he was hearing about vampires compelling vampires. "Oh steffie I knew he compelled you when you didnt stop these guys from breaking my neck but to forget all about the originals that is just a travesty. Oh well times up so if you dont want to die then I suggest you let me out." Waiting for a minute for a response and being glad that she didnt here one she casually moved her arms upwards slowly so they knew her strength. Walking slowly to the door she saw Damon with a piece of chair leg and honestly she was just insulted that they thought it would kill her so after charging Stefan and snapping his neck she slowly walked over to Damon and as her moved to stake her she grabbed his arms flashed her hybrid eyes bit him and stabbed her self with the chair leg. She really hated this next part but she needed to show she was the alpha she would wake in about half an hour anyway a snapped neck was harder to heal than a punctured heart after all. "Why would she kill her self after biting me thats just stupid and why is the bite still there?" Damon said in pain he got up to get some blood from the freezer. When he drank he saw that the wound had healed but that the vein under his arm were still black but most of all he was still hungry so he drank and drank until he heard someone behind him. "It wont wor you know and you still keep on trying dam dude you must be really hungry you drained the entire fridge." Hope said after waking up from her death nap. "What the hell are you, you died I saw it happen and why wont this poison go away." Damon was angry but he felt weak he knew he couldnt fight off the bite and her at the same time especially if she didnt seem to die. "Like I said ass hat that is a hybrid bite its nastier than a were-wolf bite but is sllwer acting so it really torchures you I think that with that little venom in you it will take two-three days to die unless of course I give you the cure." Hope was smugly watching as he was pained she didnt really like him all that well and would only let him live on the word of the two blood lines.


	6. Giving the explinations

Hope dragged Damon into the front room and noticed that Caroline and the witch was there, she knew she should have paid attention at roll call in class but in her defence she was destracted by the fact she may have made Caroline hate her.

"Hello Caroline and little witch, if you want this moron to survive call in Alaric I need to talk to both of the blood lines. By the way when did you start practicing magic that was a pretty strong aunrism spell." Both people started to get into defence positions upon seeing Damon in such a state.

"What do you mean the blood lines and why Alaric." Caroline seemed especially confused as she had heard of the bennett blood line but didnt think that there was a witch saltzman blood line.

"Why do you ask about that, do you not want this dick to live he will die in about a day if I dont give him the cure." Hope was getting impatient she was used to getting what she wanted most of the time but she didnt want Caroline to side against her it would give an unfair advantage as she swore to protect the blood lines no matter what they were.

"I mean like I know he seems in pain but he is a vampire and he isnt missing a head or heart so he should be fine." Bonnie was loving seeing Damon in pain but she knew he would survive he was a slimy little cockroach like that.

"Oh who are you I forget your name. Also again when did you start doing magic I would love to know."

"My name is Bonnie bennett I have only been practicing for about a year now but it seems to do the trick against you." She was feeling a bit defensive as it seemed the older woman was disrespecting her power.

"You missunderstand, miss bennett I am deeply impressed I could almost feel the magic getting through my defences. Also this dick will die soon but not before the hallucinations kick in and he feels terible agony that is the fate of vampires bitten by were-wolfs or in my dads and my case hybrids."

"What do you mean you could almost feel it, I took you down you were screaming in pain." The bennett witch was angry now she knows her magic was strong enough for any foe.

"I'll let you in on a little secret little witch you may have heard tell of me from who ever taught you magic. I am the one the only tribrid I had a little visit hear around two hundered years ago when I found this was were the forbes family resided as they are on of the blood lines that i protect same with the saltzmans."

"Wait what is a tribrid I thought that only vamps and witches existed and you called your self a hydrid before same with your dad." Caroline cut into the convorsation after she heard that she was one of the blood lines and not Bonnies. 

"A tribrid is a mix between a vampire a witch and a were-wolf. I was born in 1514 to the original hybrid and my mother a were-wolf now before you ask I dont know how I exisit but dad is both alive and at the same time dead due to his were-wolf side and his vampire side. I will tell you the whole story later but he was bound to be only a vampire by grandmother, and he broke the curse by sacreficing a vampire a were-wolf and a doppelgänger. After the ritual to celibrate my family got drunk and dad slept with mother who gave birth to me the loophole." Hope paitently explained the abridged version of her birth "Now siriusly call Alaric I need to talk to both him and Caroline."

With the explination over Caroline called Elena who she knew had Alarics number due to him dating her aunt. After explaining the situation as best as possible she got Alaric over to the bourding house.

"Now that both blood lines are here let me explain, my name is Hope Mikaelson I am the daughter of Niklaus Mikaelson we are both originals of our species as well as original vampire which means we cannot be killed and as a tribrid I get the speed and strength of a hybrid of my age which is rughly the same as a seven hundred year old vampire and as I previously explained to miss bennett and Caroline I am also a witch. Now from birth I have had a name tatued onto my arm by magic it is my soul mate mark and I will let you see it once I remove the glamour spell on it so no one at school would question it. The name was one Josette saltzman-forbes and this means I have been protecting your blood lines for centuries with a little spell that activated twice both on the saltzman family."

"Alright let me get this straight you come in here call your self something that shouldnt exsist and give us no proof to support you claim and you are slowly killing Damon but are asking if we want him to live." Alaric stated obviously not believing a word Hope was saying.

"Alright I'll prove it" Hope then moved away from Damon and flashed her hybrid eyes to the three in the room and clearly stated "Motus" and with that Damon went flying across the room and crashed against the wall. "Proof enough Alaric" 

"Alright I believe you but why let us decide if Damon lives or dies?"

"Well I dont like the douce but I want to make my charges happy so if either of you want him alive I will save him but if you want him dead I will leave him to die. When you decide call me I will be overseeing the mansion im building for my family until its complete I will be renting an apartment in town."


	7. Chapter 7

Caroline was confilicted on the one hand she wanted Damon to die for raping her last year but on the other hand she didnt want Stefan to lose his brother. She knew it was selfish to want him dead but can you blame her she was used as a human blood bag and sex toy all for the narcissistic prick who made her life hell. However Stefan was he friend he helped her with the blood lust and he had once said that no matter what he had done he wanted his brother alive and that was the reason that she tolerated his presence, well that and the fact that he was stronger than her.

"Alright Alaric what do you want to do?"

"What do you mean Caroline how is this a choice I mean sure he is a bit of a dick but he doesnt deserve to die"

"Calling him satan is an insult to satan, he killed for fun he killed Vicky, Matts sister he fed on me when I was just a human and compelled me to betray my friends. He has done even worse things than all of that and you still want him to live."

"Caroline he is my friend I dont want him to die alright." Alaric was confused he knew that Caroline didnt like Damon but she has never wanted any one dead and the one time she killed someone she was overcome with guilt. As the two were arguing Stefan woke up and was disorientated he saw a stake of the ground with blood on the end and feared the worst using his vampire speed he went upstairs and found Caroline and Alaric arguing.

"I know he is youre friend Ric but he doesnt deserve to live not after what he has done."

"Wait whats going on now? I thought that Hope would have killed you all by now." Stefan remarked from the stair way.

"Oh good Stefans here maybe he can get you to agree with me. Alright Stefan long story short your brother has been bitten by Hope she said it would kill him unless she gives him the cure to the venom in her bite were-wolf venom to be exact. She gave me and Caroline the choice as to wether he lives or dies due to our family's producing her soul mate in the future. "

"Ok Caroline I know you hate him but dont make me lose my brother please. Im begging you save him."

"If you hadnt taught me how to control my blood lust then I would have died most likely by Damons hand as he tried to when I first turned so as repayment for that I will agree to let him live."

With that Caroline called Hope angry at both the men who wanted her rapist to survive but she felt the need to repay Stefan for his help even though he didnt need to. "Hello Hope we have agreed that we want him to survive can yoj come back and give him the cure."

"Alright Caroline I will be there in ten minutes im just projecting to my dad and want to finish the convorsation bye."

Caroline explained to Alaric that she would be here soon as he doesnt have the same hearing as Stefan and her self. Upstairs Damon was in his bed as he was taken up there by Bonnie when Caroline and Alaric needed peace. He was in unimaginable pain as he slowly started to lose his mind to hallucinations of his worst days. He lived through the days were Katherine played with his heart and suffered through Stefan forcing him to be a vampire down his throat quite literally. As he slowly came back to reality he was hungry so he got up and moved down stairs and upon seeing Alaric another vision over took him fueled by his hunger he struck out thinking that the human was his father and how he wished he could drain him of his blood back when he still lived.

"Damon stop thats Ric why are you attacking him."

"Thats not Alaric brother that is father and im going to do what I should have done when I was human. Kill him."

"See I told you the hallucinations would kick in soon. Motus." Hope had managed to get Damon off Alaric before he could do any damage.

"Wait you are a witch? I thought that you were a hybrid of whatever that Is I know you are a vampire so what the hell are you." The magic that the short girl used had confused him he knew one couldnt be both witch and vampire so what the hell was she.

"Im a tribrid Steffie you would know but I talked to dad and he says that he made you forget. Sorry force of habbit for him he wants to protect me. He gave me the code word he used incase he wanted you to remember quickly he set it up so only he, anutie Bex and I could use it. Do you want to before or after I heal your brother?"

"I still dont believe that vampires can be compelled but please heal my brother."

With that Hope walked to one of the many bourban stands around the room and picked up a glass. Using her magic she opened a wound on her hand that wouldnt close till she let it and she bled into the glass and once she had enough she said "Alright have him drink this it will heal him but first I want you to get me the stake that I killed my self with from the basement please I dont lkke having such a powerful tool out in the world."

"What do you mean you killed your self how are you alive if you put the stake through your own heart. Also if you did survive how is the stake a powerful tool it did nothing."

"I dont mean the stake Steffie I mean my blood once a witch got a hand on my blood and used it to resurrect her covan leader whom she was in love with the only problem was that he needed my blood to survive and so he killed the man I thought of as my brother just to get to me. Just for future reference if some one tells you that they are an original vampire there is a good chance they cant be killed. Now get me the stake or I will burn him right here and now."

"Alright Hope you win." Stefan used his vampire speed to quickly get the blood covered stake and deliver it to Hope and hoped that she wouldnt ask for anything more. While this was all happening Caroline was getting some grim satisfaction from seeing Damon writhe in pain she resolved to make friends with Hope after this just for helping her get some indirect revenge. This did not last long however as once Stefan gave her the stake Hope forced the blood down his throat and burnt both the glass and the stake in some kind of black fire leaving a small amount of ash behind. 

"If that is all I would like to leave now should any of you need me I will be at my apartment or at the constructing manor on the edge of town. Good bye Steffie, Caroline and Alaric." As she turned to leave she gave Damon one last kick and muttered dick under her breath.


	8. Meeting the doppelgängers

As the weekend started Hope decided to pay a visit to Caroline and to try to get to knkw the blond better she knew that she couldnt be the mother of Josette but she would probably be a close relation to the girl, so Hope went to the mystic grill and asked the blond haired bartender that she saw in class chatting to Caroline.

"Hello could you tell me where Caroline lives I wanted to thank her for the tour of the school she gave me yesterday." Hope said in a low tone while looking deeply into his eyes as she tried to compel the bartender.

"Yeah sure but why did you ask me like that? Im Matt by the way just in case you forgot." 

"Sorry I just got a little nervous im new around here and I get a bit freaky when im nervous." Hope thought that Matt didnt seem to know of the supernatural but he was on vervain which was a bit weird but not the weirdest thing in her life, that shot was held by herself.

"Here its just this address ive also written down my number in case you want a tour on the town some time." Matt handed her a napkin with both his and Carolines number as well as her address. 

"Thak you for the offer but you arent exactly my type I hope we can be friends, im Hope Mikaelson. See you later Matt."

The walk over to Carolines house was a fairly short one however she got distracted when she saw Katerina Petrova the doppelwhore who tried to play both her dad and uncle against each other according to auntie Bex at least. She ran over to the doppelgänger and followed her until she felt that the doppelgänger was human now more curious than angry she sped up next to her.

"Hello little miss doppelgänger I know that you arent Katerina but I am curious as to how you exist." 

"Wait are you the girl that almost killed Damon yesterday? If so you are a bitch I mean I dont like him or anything but he has family who care about him and why did you call Katherine, 'Katerina' ." 

"Well my name is Hope Mikaelson and lets just say that the infamous Katherine was known by Katerina Petrova in the 1500s and she had something to do with my birth but no she is not my mother. Even saying that is disgusting to me." 

"So thats one more thing that the bitch has to pay for first she kills Caroline and ruins my life then makes my aunt stab herself but now you tell me she helped you be born, so you here to kill me too."

"Well little doppelgänger its rude to not give a name and no im not here to kill you but I really hope you stay alive long enough for my soul mate to be born because then I could have a child my self. Alls it takes for a hybrid to have a child is a mouthful of doppelgänger blood and boom, baby." 

"What since when could a vampire have children." 

"Sorry wont answer that just ask Steffie when I give him back his memory he'll tell ya since you are his girl and all. I can smell him on you bit close are we?"

"What do you want bitch?"

"I want you to take me to Katerina, now!" After asking this she revealed her hybrid eyes to try and scare the young doppelgänger into taking her. She saw the girl recoil in fear and then she started to lead her to the forest. Hope had decided to call her dad about both the doppelgänger being in town and she knew that her uncle Elijah needed closure from the doppelwhore Katerina.

"Here Hope she is just inside the tomb you will have to move the door to get inside but she is trapped in there." Elena was going to try and trap the Mikaelson inside the tomb with Katherine but she didnt know that Hope was a witch powerful enough to get herself out of the tomb. Hope detected the spell on the tomb and knew it was the Bennet witch that had cast it there was no other witch in the town although there did seem to be a strong dead congregation of them just south of town. Opening the door she saw the doppelwhore charge at her with full vampire speed eyes fully black amd the veins popped underneath them.

"Hello doppelwhore how does it feel knowing that you are trapped and that when dad comes for you, you will die in agony."

"Who in the hell are you. Oh hello Elena, how is Damon still upset about pretty little me." 

"My name is Hope but you wouldnt know that you fled after the ritual that freed my dads wolf. I was conseived while you were in transition." The fear in Katherines eyes grew she spent five hundred years running from Klaus and now he had a daughter. That just seemed unfair to her she had her daughter taken awah from her as soon as she was born why did Klaus of all people get to have a child.

"Elena please I am begging you get Bonnie to let me out I need to run Klaus is a mad man he will kill you and everyone you love if he needs you just to send a message. He killed my entire family when he found out I was alive please just let me go." 

"Oh sorry Katherine you wont get away that easily." With that said Hope walked into the tomb feeling the magic wash over her she pullled Katherine next to her and walked over to the chains.

"What have you done you cant get out now." 

"Thats funny you think a spell like this would hold me here get in the chains while I call dad." 

"How its not like there will be cell reseption down here and how in the hell would you get out this spell keeps vampire from leaving."

"I can think of two ways one I just wait like two weeks at which point dad will come over and burn the town looking for me I havent missed a single week of non contact in about two hundered years now. The second way would just be to take down the spell I am a witch after all it is quite simple to take one down from within a spell like this because most witches leave the loophole inside the spells."

"But you are five hundered years old the oldest witch only lived till about one hundered and seventy what the hell are you." 

"Shh im calling dad now." Hope then begins to mutter under her breath and she feels her being move towards London and she finally lands and is greeted with a site she never wanted to see in all her years her father having sex with some random woman.

"Oh god im going to throw up jesus crist get dressed dad please." Hope said in mortification as she spun arojnd 

"Hope what are you doing here you wernt supossed to call for another week." 

"I found a surprise in mystic falls so get dressed and get rid of the er ... person you are planning to bed. Oh god I feel sick." 

"Alright you can look Hope." As Hope turned around Klaus moved to compel the woman near him. "You wont remember me or the place you are in as soon as you leave here so go home."

"Alright dad now I know you wont believe this but I found a live doppelgänger and I found the dead one in the same day." 

"What are you talking about the doppelgänger line ended with Katerina but im glad you found her could you show her to me once she is finished tring to rip out your heart." Hope looked down and saw the blood stain on her shirt and a hole going through it.

"Yeah just a moment."

"Wait what just happend on second I had my hand around your heart and the next im here, why couldnt I kill you anyway miss Mikaelson you should be a normal vampire." 

"This love is called astral projection it is how Hope and I stayed in contact for the last few centuries." Turning around in fear Katherine shook slightly at the sound pf his voice the person she spent five hundered year running from Niklaus Mikaelson.


	9. Hello dad heres your gift

"Hello again Katerina its been a while you love running dont you so tell me how did my daughter find you." Klaus was genuinely curious as to how there was both doppelgängers in the same town. He had begun to lose hope that there would be another doppelgänger he needed to find a living one for more hybrids, sure he knows Hope could make some but that makes them more temperamental and they seem unable to be compelled even though they are vampires as well as wolfs.

"Well I paid a little visit to a few old friends after I found out that they planned to release a bunch of desacated vampires from under a church poor Damon thought I was under there and that I loved him. It was really fun making him and his brother fall apart because of me, honestly it seems like a piss poor attempt from my side though that bitch Elena is doing such a fine job now a days. Good to see doppelgänger traditions live on." 

"Ah yes Hope did in fact mention a living doppelgänger so tell me how did that come to be." 

"Well its really simple I had a child before I left Bulgaria but she was taken away from me at birth and that really pisses me off why did you of all people get to have a child when I an inesent human couldnt." 

"Well its really simple I am just better than you but still I must thank you because as Hope found out a hybrid or as Hope calls her self a tribrid can have a child within twenty-four hours of drinking living doppelgänger blood." Klaus was enjoying the banter between enemy's he had waited for this for five hundered years he couldnt wait to watch her suffer when he bit her, best to get revenge from what she had provided him with.

"Hate to cut the reunion short but could you call uncle Elijah I want him to get his closure from this bitch." Although Hope knew her dad wanted to kill her straight away she knew uncle Elijah needed to see her again.

"Ah yes he didnt tell you did he two vampires called him to America saying they had found a doppelgänger so he went and decided to pay you a little visit." At this revilation Katherine looked dejected she wanted to see Elijah for the longest time but knew he was closer to Klaus than he ever was to her.

"Well thats nice of him I will leave you two to talk in peace after you are finished just give me a text dad I will leave her in chains. Bye dad."

"Alright littlest wolf say high to Stefan for me and call Rebakah for gods sake she is being a little pest even halfway across the world. Goodbye."

With that out of the way Hope stopped projecting herself to london but left Katherine there as she knew her dad wanted to torture her more. She chained up Katherine and was surpirsed when Alaric walked up to her he didnt look all to concerned with her and seemed only worried at Katherine. 

"Alright Alaric lets get out of here dont worry she wont wake up for a while she is talking with my dad over in london. Is the rest of the group here or is it just you as you can get out."

"Everyone who knows about the supernatural is just outside." 

"Good ive been meaning to talk a little bit with Caroline lets go then." 

"How do you plan on getting out it took two Bennett witches to take the spell down." 

"Well did they do it from outside that would need a great deal more power than from within the tomb, still I have more than enough magic spare to take it down and put it back up from a mile away." Leaving Alaric with that small tid bit of knowledge she led him out of the tomb and when he was outside she walked back and started to strip as wanted to test a theory of hers and she then magicly move her cloths outside the tomb with a magical note to Caroline saying 'Hello Caroline could you please take my cloths back to your house im going to run wild for a few hours if this works from Hope'.

"Ok im not objecting to a free show but just because shes hot doesnt mean that I want to see her." Damon joked from next to Stefan 

"Guys I think we should clear out she said that she was going to run wild whatever that means and it cant be good so im going home with her cloths and waiting there." Caroline barely managed to pick up Hopes cloths before a large white wolf walked out and looked at her with curious eyes the wolf then stepped out over the boundary and looked pleased with its self. 

The wolf then took in the smells around it and knew that its enemy's were here but her cage stopped her from attacking the dark haired one, the wolf knew however that the blond enemy was family as was the elder enemy killer she didnt tell the cage that though it was fun watching her struggle, the cage hadnt let her free in over a century so she wasnt willing to share. Once she had finished the family inspection she gave the blond one a lick and a nudge before she ran free she wanted to hunt it was good for her and the cage so she intended to prove herself useful to be free move often. The reason she was good for the cage was simple it made the cage more at peace with her self and that ment less blood sucking she should tell her alpha but her father was across the world.


	10. Sharing for comfort

Caroline waited for four hours for Hope to come to the house but what she did not expect was for the white wolf to walk in and change back to Hope dirty and tired. She looked at the other girl and quickly blushed so she quickly rushed to get a blanket untill she woke up and was relieved that her mom put her name on the deed of the house since then Hope would have been unable to get in and would be outside naked.

"Hope could you wake up please I want to talk to you." 

"How long was I gone Caroline I can see that its dark now so let me sleep." Hope whined from the floor she was surprisingly comfortable on the floor she felt content and at peace for the first time in decades.

"No sorry I cant let you sleep on the floor my mom will be back soom so get up and get a shower you are filthy." With one final whine Hope dragged herself off the floor letting the blanket drop to the floor and walked upstairs she saw the bathroom open and went inside. After a twenty minute shower and a quick five minute nap in the bath tub she got up and dried herself and once she opened the door she saw Caroline with the cloths that she left outside the tomb freshly cleaned.

"Thank you Caroline did you by any chance pick up my neckless as well." 

"Yeah here it is a really cool neckless by the way very pretty were did you get it."

"It was from my mother she died during childbirth so my dad got me this from her body as a way to connect to her. Alright enough about me we need to talk."

"Yeah but first are you really able to compel me I heard you say that to Stefan and I dont want to be compelled ever again, the last time bad things happend."

"Yeah I am able to all of the originals can but if it makes you comfortable, I designed a spell that can keep people from being compelled. I have it on all my family even Marcel before we were drove away. It turns out that I am able to compel even originals I found out just after I turned, uncle Kol was teaching me and made me practice on him so I could get a feel for it. He ended up only able to sing as communication for two days before I realised it wasnt a prank. It doesnt seem to work on dad though but that could be because he is my packs alpha."

"Please can you cast that spell on me I never want to be forced to do anything again."

"Alright Caroline but if I do will you eventually tell me why I can see that it is private but I want to know, you dont have to tell me now just when you feel you can trust me alright." Hope then walked to the kitchen she needed a place to store her blood so she could do the spell, she didnt know what kind of side effects it would cause to Caroline she hadn't done this spell to a non original before. Once she found a bowl big enough she used her magic to cut her hand filling the bowl with enough blood for the spell. Quickly saying the words of power for the spell she saw the blood start to thicken and compress until the only thing that reminded was a small bite size black rock like thing. Hope picked up the ramains of her blood and walked over to Caroline.

"Ok Caroline open up I never give my blood this freely so I will have to feed it to you my self. Alls you need to do is bite and swallow this and for the next fifty years you will be unable to be compelled." Doing what Hope said Caroline bit into the rock and the blood that it released was the best she ever tasted she greedily swallowed everything and eat the remains in her mouth almost passing out as she did.

"Holy hell that was the best thing I have ever tasted, was that the spell or just your blood." 

"It is just how my blood tastes when I give it freely it still works the same when taken it just tastes really bad its why you didnt see Damon in pleasure after I fed him now I need to burn your bowl."

Before Hope could move away she got a massive hug from the blond behind her Hope realised that she was sobbling so she sent her black fire to burn only the bowl and conforted her new friend.

"Thank you so much Hope you have no idea how much this means to me, have you talked with Alaric yet or did you see me first?"

"I plan to talk with Alaric in a few weeks when he doesnt see me as a threat anymore but I still wanted to talk to you first you seem like a genuine person and ive had enough fakes being nice for my blood or my magic." 

"Alright that settles it you are spending the day with me tomorrow I need a bit of retail therapy so bring lots of money were are going shopping." 

"If I have to Caroline but first I want to check on my new mansion then I will take you out of town for a shoppin trip. That ok Care."

"Always it nice to be put first for once in my life, even Damon who raped me wanted Elena before me." As soon as Caroline said the words she knew she had messed up she saw Hopes face twist in to anger and then into pain as she recalled a memory from way back in her youth.

"I know what being raped is like Caroline, I had just turned and a man named Lucien came looking for my dad who was out having a party with the rest of my family he said that he was a friend of my dads and that me needed to talk to him when I said that I didnt know where he was Lucien sped up to me and put me in magic sealing chains we took from Mikael my grandfather the week before and since I was new and didnt have my were-wolf side activated he took my purity and beat me senseless. He fled when dad came home drunk and saw me in that state. After that I didnt even let my dad hold me comfort the only one I let touch me was auntie Bex. It was then I decided to trigger the were-wolf curse so I wouldnt be powerless again, I found the person who looked the most like Lucien and beat their head in till they were headless and just a blood stain."


	11. Promises

Hope was softly crying from telling the story of Lucien to Caroline it is the first she spoke of that dark time with anyone outside of the family, Hope felt Caroline hug her tighter and bury her face further into her hair it was comforting almost motherly.

"Thank you for telling me that Hope it must have been hard having to relive that memory, could you tell me what happened to him?"

"He was hunted and chained then thrown in the ocean he is within a spelled coffin and since he was so old unable to switch off his humanity I still know where he is drowning and every couple decades I got there and cut of his limbs then put them back on a again just enough pain so that he doesnt die. It still doesn't feel like enough." All through out this conversation Hope was slowly getting more teared up she felt like she needed to cry and rage at the world but she knew that Caroline needed her help at the moment, her pain was much more fresh than Hopes at the moment

"So then Care what do you want to do with Damon and for that matter why did you agree to let him live it would have been a long and drawn out end."

"I was really tempted to let him die it was helpful watching him suffer but I owed Stefan he helped me through the blood lust and he begged me to save Damon even though he knows what he did to me. Hell even Elena knows what he did and she still called you a bitch for making him suffer."

"Caroline I really hate to break it to you but when I was talking to Elena she said she didnt like Damon and that he deserved to live because he was Stefans brother she didnt mention anything about you, she just said she didnt like him all that much I honestly dont think you and her should be friends. It seems like she and Stefan just forget about what he did because of his relation to Stefan. Now dont get me wrong my family have killed thousands but we never rape it is just wrong."

"Hope can you not take revenge for me please I know he should suffer but I dont like killing." Caroline heard all the words that Hope said and she deep down agreed with them but she needed to make sure before she cut ties. With the talk over the pair of victims just held each other until they heard the door open and in walked the sheriff Elizabeth forbes. She looked nervous at the strager in her home but once she saw both of them sobbing on the floor she was now worried for them both as she hadnt seen her daughter cry like this since she and Matt broke up.

"Sweetie whats wrong."

"Hello mrs forbes sorry she cant really talk right now she seems to have fallen a sleep. Ill take her up to her room if you can open the doors. My names Hope Mikaelson by the way. She had a long day if she wants you to know she will tell you her self."

"Ok thank you miss Mikaelson you can leave now I will take care of my daughter." Once Hope left she decided to go home needed to rest after the emotional few hours she just had.

The next day Hope went back around to Carolines house after checking on the slowly building mansion near the edge of town. She knocked on the door and was greeted with a cheerful Caroline she looked happy and rested a small grin on her face.

"Hello again Hope are you here to take me shopping or are you just stopping by."

"Well I did promise but we will have to be back home early it is a school day tomorrow."

Hope then drove Caroline out of town going to the rearest shopping centre the day was peaceful until Hope got a call from her uncle Elijah they both knew something was wrong as Caroline had been getting calls all day from the mystic falls gang but decided to turn off her phone.

"Hello Hope I trust you are well." 

"Yes thank you uncle Elijah not that this isnt nice but you usually call when something is wrong so what has happend im with my new friend, she knows by the way."

"Yesterday I got a call through one of my many minions who said that the person who proveded Katerina with vampire blood during Niklauses ritual was looking for me, they claim to have a live doppelgänger so I checked it out for your father. Imagine my surprise when not only did the doppelgänger live but said that she knew you and were under your protection." 

"One minute uncle Eli I need to talk with my friend." Hope proceeded to put her uncle on hold and turned to Caroline.

"I assume you heard what was said what do you want me to do with the doppelgänger?"

"Well she still is my friend at the moment so if you could have her unharmed when the salvator brothers go get her that would be nice."

Turning back to her phone she returned the call to active.

"Hello again uncle Eli could you have the doppelgänger unharmed please and if you want have fun but dont kill her rescuers, oh it will be fun if you let them kill, I dont think they believe we cant be killed yet so taunt them a bit."

"Yes it is always quite a shock when I show up again after a fight, very well I shall let the doppelgänger leave unharmed and have a small bit of fun at their expense."

"Ah yes before you go the second doppelgänger is within mystic falls I believe scared out of her mind after I sent her to dad."

"Thank you Hope you know how much it means to me. Goodbye my darling neice and do visit Rebakah please she is quite insistent you call her first."

"I will good bye uncle Eli"

Hope and Caroline spent the next couple of hours just shopping before calling it a day and returning home. Both of them decided to check round to Elena's house to see if she did get rescued and they saw what looked like a romamtic moment between Stefan and Elena they were about to leave but were stopped by Damon.

"So then blondie why didnt you decide to help today your best friend was kidnapped. Oh wait I see what happend you went shopping with the bitch that nearly killed me."

"Ok Damon first Elena isnt my best friend Bonnie is because she actually get over her hatred of vampires to help me Elena just sat there and blamed me for killing the carnival worker." Damon moved over to grab Caroline but was stopped by a 5"3' tribrid next to her.

"To get to her you will have to go through me and dont forget I cant die but you can, so touch her again and I will rip of your arms and feed them to you alright."

"Ok shorty I got it but I had a little killing of my own today he said you were his neice so I assume he was unkillable too but nope he died in a rather short fight for an old vampire"

"Oh really well let see shall we. HEY UNCLE ELIJAH CAN YOU COME OUT HERE DAMON WANTS TO CHAT." Shouting out for the uncle she knew was inside, she watched as he walked outside to a shocked Damon.

"Of course Hope, hello again mister salvator I do hope you enjoyed my little preformance."


	12. Revelations

Damon didnt know what to think he was scared he would die but he also wanted to protect Elena from the new unkillable threat, he tried so hard to prove that it could be done he destroyed the mans heart he should have died its rule one of being a vampire. 

"I killed you, you were dead I checked you pulse was gone your skin grey you cant have survived that. I thought that shorty was the exception since she is a so called tribrid but no there are more of her. Great how in the hell are we going to protect Elena now."

"Why on earth do you think we want to harm the doppelgänger Niklaus needs her blood while she lived."

"What are you talking about Katherine said that you needed her for some ritual or something."

"No mister salvator Niklaus would have needed her if Katerina wasnt sacrificed before she turned." This confused Damon he knew that starving Katherine would make her tell the truth as she didnt want to die so he traded blood for information.

"Alright say I believe you why would you then have her kidnapped."

Hope jumped in on this part of the conversation. "Come on Damon why would we have to have her kidnapped, and for that matter why would we only take her so close to town. I mean use you head ass hat the two vamps who kidnapped her didnt even have daylight rings."

"How did you even know that shorty you weren't there."

"Hey they called me about this crap two days ago they asked for daylight rings so they could get her to dad quickly but I refused I just didnt think that they would do this now."

"So what about you blondie did you know about this too."

"Damon I may not like you but Elena is still my friend I wouldnt have anyone hurt her which is why today when Hope asked me if I wanted her safe I said yes." Caroline then walked of and went back to Hopes car so that she could be driven home when the argument stopped. Not even ten minutes after Hope went to the car and started to drive to Carolines house

"Im sorry you had to put up with that I will introduce you to uncle Elijah after school of you want he said that he wanted a redo."

"Yeah thats fine he is your family so I will meet him but if he is a dick I will tell him that."

"Thats fine Caroline I just dont want to be you when auntie Bex rolls into town she can be a bit of a diva."

"Alright thank you for the shopping trip Hope it was just what I needed I will see you at school tomorrow alright I'll introduce you to more people here."

"Good night Caroline." Hope drove to her small apartment in the middle of town and couldnt wait for her new mansion to be complete she wanted he whole family here to help protect the blood lines. So Hope went to bed wanting for the new day to start she was having fun.

Hope woke up the next day and she felt great she wasnt hungry in the morning for the first time in a century she knew that it had something to do with her wolf and she was greatful dealing with blood first thing in the morning was a pain since she had to drink from the vain nothing else worked for her. So she got up and dressed quickly and decided to release her wolf as she still had two hours till school starts. She was luckly the school was right next to the woods as she could speed there after running.

The wolf was a little shocked but also a little sad she knew that the cage was needed somewhere after the run so she couldnt have much time here but she was just haply to be released earlier than expected. So she ran and she hunted she had managed to catch only small prey like a deer no enemy's around the forest even though she could see the blood drained from some of the animals. Her time was nearly over so she ran as fast as she could back to her starting point when she sensed another wolf in the area his cage wasnt able to let him out but she could sense that he would be an alpha with out her here she decided to let anyother wolfs who came to be his as she much preferred her alpha she knew she could take over but she loved him her had helped brith her. So she retreated back within her cage satisfied with her new freedom at least for a little while.

Hope woke up naked next to the same tree she left her cloths in so she quickly got dressed and headed to school doing a cloth cleaning spell on the way. Once Hope arived at school she was greeted with the site of an angry looking Caroline.

"Where have you been I wanted to properly intorduce you to Bonnie today and you let me down."

"I was running as a wolf, I woke up today and didnt need to feed and I figured out it was due to the wolf as I havent changed in a century and you know what I cant even feel the bloodlust right now because I think my wolf killed a deer which fed me more as a wolf than as a vampire."

"Wow Hope thats great I just wish that I didnt have to feed every morning it gets bad because Damon has the only blood bags in town."

"I could do something about that you know, so what if I go by your house with a cup of coffie every morning but that coffie mug would be half blood so that way you can feed in a morning and I can give you a blood bag when you are here or at my place."

"Oh my god that would be so helpful please start doing that, now come on I can get you talking to Bonnie before history."


	13. Meeting the family

Meeting Bonnie was an experience before her grams died (as she called her) she was warned of the mistical tribrid as apparantly her coven told her story down through the generations they called her dangerous and manic, they said that Hope felt the need to protect the forbes blood line and nearly killed all of the witches in the coven with a simple fire spell.

"Hey I didnt try to kill anyone but yes I was admittedly a bit overzealous with the need to protect the blood lines I told them of how I killed many more witches than they had in number so I think they were a little afraid."

"Ok I still dont trust you but you seem nice and grams told me how powerful you are so I will work on my trust issues with you if you teach me more about magic."

"Deal Bonnie I will teach you but on the condition that if you can help with anyone of the blood lines live longer then I will teach you."

"Deal Hope thank you for agreeing, now I think we should get to history Alaric is quite a good teacher." The three girls moved into the history classroom. They started the class on the sixties due to the decade dance coming up but Alaric seemed off even to Hope in the small amount of contact she knew something was wrong. He went on to decribe the sixties in a weird way but when he got the date wrong combined with the need to be reminded of the lesson for today she knew something was wrong. Hope finished the asignment that she was given and she spoke to him after class.

"Mr saltzman are you feeling ok today you seem a bit off."

"Hope I am fine its not even Alaric but dont worry littlest wolf I wont let him come to harm I know how protective you are of these blood lines."

"Dam it dad you said you would come in normally now im going to lose every ones trust if I dont tell them this is you."

"Fine sweetheart but can I please mess with the vampires at least. You know how much I liked Stefan back then."

"Alright but only Stefan and Damon no other tricks I need to go to my other classes. I will be telling my friend about this."

"Alright Hope I will tell you when my body is here so you can do the transfer back spell for me. Also before you go call Rebakah for goodness sake she is really gettting on my last nerve."

"Hey im waiting for her to contact me I will introduce you to my friends after you are really here so hurry the hell up. Goodbye dad."

"Goodbye Hope I saw the mansion by the way impressive work." Hope quickly moved to her next class barley missing the late bell and not getting detention on her second official day at school. She breifly told her friends what was going on and promised that Alaric wasnt harmed in any way but she kind of ruined Bonnies trust in her.

"How could you let him do that Hope he took over Alarics body and is using him for small pranks seriously." Bonnie whisper shouted at the lunch table she was at.

"Hey its not like I told him to do this and as soon as he gets here I am doing the spell to put him back in his proper place. I would have someone else do it but there are a lot of things that can go wrong with the reverse possession spell, its practically harmless when possessing but when reversing it there is a chance that the person who did the possession will lose their soul and become a ghost."

"Alright why the hell would your family do this then if it is so dangerous why would you risk it."

"Well they have me I am the most powerful creature on the planet I can do almost anything if I wanted the soul collecting after a mess up is easy but causes some amnesia temporarily its not fun being on the other side so memories are lost for a little while."

After Hope finished up the school day she said goodbye to Bonnie and gave her a spell that she could work on from her personal grimoire it was really more of a bench test to see where her magic was at than anything. She then took Caroline to see her uncle Elijah.

"Hello again Hope and you must be miss forbes am I correct?"

"Yes hello mr Mikaelson please call me Caroline."

"Then you must simply call me Elijah it is only fair Caroline, I am sorry for my little brothers lack of taste he should not have possessed your friend he is one of the blood lines after all. He should have known better. So then my dear niece how will you get some revenge."

"I am glad you asked uncle Elijah I was thinking of making him turn into a wolf against his will on the full moon just to scare him a bit, in fact I may do the same with him just to get his fears rising."

"An excellent idea my darling neice. So then Caroline tell me about your self."

"Well I am miss mystic falls it is a party around here that you apply for and it shows grace and fluidity. I am the daughter of the sheriff of this town she surprisingly works a lot for such a small town its kind of weird but oh well, lets see o right my dad left my self and my mom when I was nine. Well I like your niece she took me shopping yesterday so we have become great friends, oh have you seen her in wolf form she is simply gorgeous."

"I havent actually she doesnt like to change that often."

"Well my dear uncle that is going to change I recently found out that an animal kill calms the blood lust completly while just changing will dampen them considerably."

"I am glad to hear it Hope maybe Niklaus will release himself more often if he realised this I certainly know he would want to shift with you. I am sorry to cut this little meeting short but I have matters I must attend to. Goodbye Hope, Caroline.

"Goodbye uncle Elijah." With Caroline meeting Elijah, Hope had decided that she should meet her dad he was the person who she loved the most so they headed to where Hope knew he was, the salvator bourding house. They bearly reached the house when all of a sudden Klaus in Alaric's body was thrown through a window.

"Hello Hope dear I think that I upset Damon."

"Bloody hell dad you had to piss of a century and a half year old vampire in the body of someone from the blood lines. Why cant you listen to me for once."

"Sorry sweetheart I didnt think that the other salvator would have this much of a temper."

"Did you at least get some good hits in before he threw you out." 

"Of course Hope I am Klaus Mikaelson after all I know how to fight a vampire even if I a in this humans body."

"Alright what did you do?"

"Well it all started when I came over hear for a drink I know Alaric is a bit of a drinker from his apartment so I came here. It went well all until Stefan showed up and I just couldnt resist so I called him rippah as usual but he seemed a tad bit offended so I gave him back his memory. He knows everything again about how you helped him cope with human blood and how he was in love with Rebekah for just under a decade. Now who is your friend here she seems to be coping well with all of this."

"Hello mr Mikaelson I am Caroline forbes please call me Caroline, and honestly I shouldnt be surprised by this at this point im just glad you got some hits in I hate Damon."

"Well Caroline call me Klaus I hope that we can meet again in person once im in my real body."

"KLAUS GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD." 

"Thats my que to leave I dont need you being more mad at me Hope." AlariKlaus walked away slowly with a slight limp while Hope walked up to the rapidly approaching Damon.

"I wouldnt go after him if I were you even if I am pissed he got Alaric hurt I will not let you hurt my dad do I make myself clear Damon."

"Of course shorty I would never hurt your precious family. I will however hurt blondie." As he was saying this he moved closer to Caroline and plunged his hand around her heart. He ripped it out and watched as Hope screamed at the loss of her friend, Damon quickly realised how bad the mistake was so he ran while Hope held Carolines body. Hope had cried after what felt like forever she barely noticed Stefan picking her up and moving her inside she just held Caroline in her arms wailing with everything she had left.

"Stefan I dont care what you say to me Damon salvator is a dead man he killed my first friend since you left."

"I know you are mad Hope but please dont kill him he is my brother."

"Yeah he is your brother so why couldnt you stop him, oh god why couldnt I stop him. I was right there I coudnt do anything though he just ripped out her heart and signed his death warent in her blood."

Hope was about to leave when she heard a large breath being taken she turned around and found Caroline sitting up her face slightly pale but she seemed unharmed her heart had been turned to ash once she woke up. Hope quickly rushed over to her friend and hugged her.

"Caroline I am so glad you are alive, I thought I lost you." 

"No you didnt I dont know how but I am alive and I am hungry could you get me some blood Stefan." 

"No need Caroline here have mine it will feed you better than frozen human blood anyway." Hope said from her position hugging Caroline. She didnt know what was going on but she felt like Caroline was stronger more powerful and she knew she felt this feeling before and that it meant one thing Caroline was now an original vampire.


	14. Caroline lives and changes

Caroline was deeply confused as to why she was alive she felt herself cross to the other side, she saw someone call Henrik Mikaelson and he told her that since he was a worlock he was on the other side. She also informed him that he could visit her due to her being only a temporary visitor and her contact with Hope at the moment. He gave her a message for the Mikaelson family he said that he was sorry that he got himself killed and that Nik shouldnt blame himself. In order to prove this was real he told her to drink Hopes blood when she awoke as this would change her and allow furth contact. When Caroline woke up she had asked Stefan for some blood not really believing that Hope would offer her blood.

"Hope are you sure you want me to drink your blood, I know that Henrik told me to when I crossed over but im not sure if I was dreaming or not."

"Wait are you sure that the person said Henrik, did he say he was a Mikaelson as well."

"Yes Hope he said his name was Henrik Mikaelson and he said that he was a worlock and could only contact me due to you having contact with my body."

"Alright then I believe you so what else did he say."

"Not much he just said that I should drink your blood and it would let me contact him further. Oh and he has a messege for you and your family."

"Alright here drink as much as you feel you need." With that Hope offered up her wrist and gestured for Caroline to drink deep. So she did and the more she drank the more powerful she felt until the feeling of power growing stopped and she let go.

"Alright that confirms it Caroline welcome to being unable to die, you are now somehow a newly turned original."

"What are you talking about Hope im just a normal vampire."

"Well you know how I can feel someones species on instinct well originals feel very different to regular vampires for example, a regular vampire when compared to an original vampire will feel less. It is very difficult to explain, I have spent a lot of my life surrounded by my family I got used to the feeling of power from them all and when I could tell on instinct what someone was the regular vampires were just dull."

"I think that I get it Hope its just like now everything is just more, even when I was a normal vampire being like this is better I feel more and can sense more its almost like my vampirism was diluted before now. I do have one question though, how in the hell did this happen."

"Caroline I honestly have no idea, it cant be just the compulsion protection spell I had that on Marcellus when he died and he hasnt searched for us after all this time, although he did die in a fire so that could have ruined that chance. It could be a combo of both the blood line protection spell and the compulsion protection spells though, they were both powerful pieces of magic and both of them combined would have unforseen consequences."

"Well now that I am alive how about we go and hurt Damon."

"Oh no not yet there is no way I am letting you near anyone human yet and that is where he will hide. You dont really understand Caroline being an original comes with enhanced every thing more than a normal vampire as you said and that means higher blood lust. Let me tell you if Stefan was turned into an original then his would always be the ripper, he wouldnt stop untill every human is dead or he died which is now impossible so thank the lord it was you who turned." 

"Alright but could you go and hunt Damon for me please." Caroline said in a small tone as she brushed her arm against Hopes hand for the briefest of moments, it was then that she saw Henrik again he was trying to tell her something but she souldnt quite hear him.

"Hope wait dont leave yet when I brushed my arm against you I saw Henrik." It was too late Hope had already left to hunt her killer.

Hope moved swiftly through out the trees around the salvator home as she headed for the straightest route towards the city following the stench of fear left behind by Damon. She found her way to the gilbert house and was livid she quickly booted the door in a with an almightly shout.

"DAMON SALVATOR YOU GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I BURN THIS HOUSE DOWN!"

"Hope what the hell are you doing here in the middle in the night and why are you shouting for Damon he isnt here." Elena didnt know why Damon came here in fear but she knew she had to protect him he was Stefans brother and he made her laugh sometimes.

"Elena I can tell you are lieing I can hear your heart beat remember. Why are you hiding him after what he did?"

"What do you mean what he did, he hasnt done anything to you or your family since he tried to kill Elijah."

"He hurt Caroline."

"That was ages ago he compelled her to be his human blood bag, is Caroline only telling you now and here I thought she liked you more." Elena knew she shouldnt be bitching against the tribrid as she could and would likely burn the house she was standing in to the ground, she couldnt help it though she felt like the tribird was stealing Caroline away from her.

"Is that all he told you about that event, he did more than drain her Elena he raped her he took her choice and made her want it with compulsion."

"Yeah well your family has probably done way worse than Damon ever could, you and them probably rape and torture for fun." 

"Dont you ever say that my family rapes people yes we kill and torture but only to those who attack us there is a line even we done cross. Hell thats not even what I am talking about I knew about that days ago, no what im here to say is that he killed Caroline." The shocked look on Elenas face was telling she didnt know. 

"Then I will always miss her but I wont let you kill Damon out of revenge."

"I wont be doing the killing im just the bounty hunter no that honour belongs to Caroline."

"What are you saying you just said that she died."

"She did but she came back stronger, more powerful and more original." Hope finally dropped the bomb she had been holding in all conversation and she watched as Elena looked relieved and it was now Hopes turn to be shocked. Here was a girl who wouldnt let Hope take her revenge and protected one of her best friends killer and now she had the gall to be relieved. No she didnt get a chance to protect him so she let out her wolf.

The cage let her go again knowing that she was the only one to be able to cross the boundary of the house as when she is free, she is living and thus the house couldnt reject her so she charged at the meger human and ran right over her and up the stairs to where she sensed the enemy hiding she was expecting a bigger fight from the meger humans in the house but then came to realise there weren't any more here just the one down stairs. She quickly passed through the door and struck her target with a bite and she relished in the pain she was causing him but she knew that the enemy wasnt her kill and she dragged him off to where her mates mother was.


	15. Punishment and the new life

The wolf was running at top speed she knew that she needed to return as her mates mother would be worried. She moved into the living room where both her mates mother and an enemy was waiting, she dragged up the enemy within her jaws and placed him near a couch the left to run up stairs to retreat into her cage.

Caroline was looking down at Damon the man who killed her and the man who put her through so much pain she watched as he writhed in pain from a pure wolf bite his arm already becoming gray as the venom moved up his arm.

"Hello again Damon, you killed me but im back now and stronger than ever so you will suffer and you will never be able to hurt another person ever again."

"How the hell did you survive blondie I ripped out your heart, you should be a corpse." Damon blurted out in between moans of pain. As he said this Hope walked down stairs in some of Elena's cloths from overnight stays with Stefan, they didnt fit too well but they would do for now. She saw Damon on the ground and smirked.

"That would be because of me although it wasnt on purpose she is now like my family an original vampire so I hope you took some vervain because she can compel you now."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that thank you for the reminder I have a much better way to make him suffer now. Hope could you chop off the arm that ripped out my heart and cure him please."

"I will cure him for you Caroline but you can rip of his arm now you know."

"Oh right silly me." Caroline went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife she then used it to start cutting up Damons arm as Hope fed him the cure with a glass from the room. Once Caroline had got his arm off she threw it to the side and looked into Damons eyes.

"You will never feed on human blood again every time you even think about feeding off a human you will feel all the pain you have felt tonight for an entire day. If you ever hurt another human then you will cut off your left leg and put it back on again until you get told to stop by me or a Mikaelson." Caroline wanted him to hurt whenever he thought of feeding and to make sure he didnt get revenge by killing her mother she made sure that he couldnt kill a human being without being in never ending pain.

"Well now that, that is sorted Stefan I hope you like your new brother dont worry he can keep the other arm I just need to have him in more pain should he ever feed on a person again."

"Thank you for letting him live Caroline."

"Its his own fault if was on vervain then he would have died I could smell he wasnt by the blood Hope left from the bites. Well goodbye, take me home please Hope."

"Sure come on Caroline." As Hope drove Caroline to her home she debated wether or not to tell Caroline what happend at Elenas house. On one hand she should know but on the other hand she didnt know if she could break Carolines heart. She resolved to tell her in the morning and she would project the images onto her mind whilst trying to helpmher with the new blood lust. Caroline quickly broke the comfortable silence in the car by telling her about Henrik and how she saw him as Hope was leaving.

"Oh Hope I just remembered I saw Henrik again just before you left I was going to tell you but you ran off to fast. He showed up when I brushed against your hand I couldnt hear what he was saying but he looked frantic about it."

"Alright I will look in to it but for now have a goodnights sleep Caroline and remember not to feed on your mother."

"Alright goodnight Hope." Caroline quickly walked to her front door amd saw her other there siting down in living room she felt overcome with the need to feed but surpressed the feeling as she knew she would kill her so she ran as fast as she could to her room and locked the door.

While all of this was happening a delivery truck moved through town this truck contained three coffins one for Klaus, one for Finn and one for Ester. This truck was delivered by a duo of vampires who had owed Klaus a favor in exchange for their daylight rings, the only reason Klaus trusted them to deliver his body and those of his family was they had experienced a were-wolf bite a few decades after they were turned Klaus had cured them as he needed to know if he could but they didnt have to know that, all they knew was that Klaus could bite them at any point and they could do nothing so they did as told. They were given instructions to find where Alaric saltzman lived and place Klaus' body inside using their strangth as they couldnt entre and after this they moved both of the other coffins to a secure warehouse in mystic falls. Klaus decided to call Hope in the morning and get her to do the spell as he had a feeling that she was busy at the moment, even though he wasnt a wolf in this body he could still sense within his soul that Hope needed to be alone it must have been a powerful moment to convay through their bond even while he was disconnected from his wolf.

Klaus woke up to a knock on the door he tried to listen for who it was but couldn't he thought it strange until he remembered he wasn't in his own body. He opened the door to reveal an iratated Hope and a surprisingly cheerful Caroline from yesterday night she had blood all over her face and it was dripping down onto her top.

"This is your fault you know dad, nevermind for now. Caroline can you please clean your self up I am so glad its a weekend. Alright I can feel you here dad so lets get this overwith."

"Alright Hope by the way what happend last night I could feel you wanted space through the pack bond but it must have been bad for it to reach me in this state."

"I will tell you later." Hope set up the spell, she conjured up some salt for the ritual circle and placed both the coffin and Alaric inside and as she did the return spell she felt something off with the other side. In order for her to do the spell as safely as possible she tapped into the other side I wouldnt hinder the spell but it was weird alost as if something over there was preparing for a return. She would investigate later with Caroline as she had direct access to Henrik over there. She felt her dads soul return to his body and she fed him some blood from a blood bag she brought just to speed up the process of revival. She would have fed him her own blood but he always refused to drink from another vampire as it reminded him of Mikael. Alaric was the first to wake up and he was understandably pissed he shouted at Hope and cursed Klaus until Hope put him in his place.

"Alaric saltzman get it you were used and possessed it wasnt pleasant but I had nothing to do with it nor would I let you come to halm. Now would you kindly shut the hell up Caroline resently became an original, no I dont know how before you ask but with that power comes even higher emotions and worse blood lust hell she almost killed Elena after I told her what went down last night but I stopped her because I didnt want her to have that guilt on her hands. You know what I'll just show you." Hope grabbed Alarics head amd projected the memories into his mind from Elena protecting Damon and this mornings events.

FLASHBACK

Hope had just finished showing the memories of the previous night to Caroline and Caroline used her speed to rush over to Elena's house Hope was right on her tail, she could have outpaced her or taken her down with magic but she needed to see how Caroline would handle this so she could see how bad the new situation was. Caroline rushed inside the gilbert house and saw Elena sleeping peacefully so she grabbed her hair and dragged her into the hallway so Hope could see. Caroline moved infront of Hope and had her watch as she bit into Elena's throat she felt the euforia that came with drinking human blood and she drained more until she could hear her previous freinds heart start to slow. Hope the pushed her magic on to Caroline she knew that killing Elena would hurt Caroline not because of any attachments no because she didnt want to kill anyone ever again which is why she didnt end Damons now miserable existence. Hope then dragged her to Alarics apartment and knocked on the door.

PRESENT

"I dont understand why would Elena do that you told her he had killed Caroline so why would she protect him?"

"I dont know Alaric but im glad I stopped her from killing the bitch even when she was still felling the fresh blood she looked guilty." Before Hope could say anymore her dad rose from his coffin and looked at Hope who now realising he was awake ran to hug him as this was the first time in a decade she saw him in the flesh. 

"Hello Hope it good to see you again in person my littlest wolf, I am a small bit confused though for a moment there I thought I heard you say Caroline is a newly truned original."

"She is happend last night after Damon killed her." Hope showed him both the memories of last night and this morning when Caroline walked out in her slightly blood stained cloths looking sad at herself.


	16. Finding out about a coffin

Caroline was standing in the shower she was feeling the fresh blood ware off and she started to feel guilty, the guilt came in waves flooding over her as she cried in the shower wishing that Hope wouldnt hear her she remembered the look of fear on Elena's face one she had resolved to never see again after her first kill. She knew she needed help and that kind of help would only come from Hope or someone close to her. Caroline quickly washed herself cleaning all of the blood away from her face and with a new resolve, she went to talk with Hope she prepared what she would say once she got out of the bathroom but was knocked off course by a man casually sitting in a coffin holding her strongest friend.

"Hello Im Caroline I am going to assume that you are Klaus that was possessing Alaric for the last week. You went to rile up Damon and that got me killed."

"Yes I was shown that, I am glad you are alive and looking better than when you came in. Hope showed me how you became an original and how you think you saw my brother Henrik, I did see the messege you gave from him and since the mansion is almost done I will invite my siblings here so you can pass it on."

"Thank you Klaus, I would like to get to know Hopes family a little bit more from what I can tell you seem like nice people."

"Just wait till you meet Rebakah love, she can be a bit of a handful. Now since you are new to the whole original thing I will get Kol in first he was the person who had the most issues with blood, well I did at first but that settled down once I triggered my curse.

"Alright maybe he can teach Bonnie some more magic like Hope is doing." Hope was already ahead of the two originals she was on the phone with Kol once Caroline and her dad started to talk. She breifly explained the situation to him amd asked him to start heading over he had agreed once he heard that Caroline was an original now and was curious as to how that happend.

"No need to call him, Kol is already on his way I tempted him with the fact that Caroline is am original from my blood."

"Good thinking Hope." Klaus was worried that Kol would get a little too overexcited he had been very rigorous in the past. Frankly when it came to magic the only person who Klaus trusted over Hope was Kol he had spent the last five hundred years searching for new magic after all.

TIME SKIP - ONE MONTH

Nothing of interest really happend in the past month, Hope had met with Tyler lockwood who was a resently turned wolf so she had promised to turn with him and her dad on the full moon. She had seen that he was miserable when he changed but her dad offered him the chance to be a hybrid from his blood and Elena's. While Tyler was concidering becoming a hybrid he had wanted to use Hopes blood because he trusted her more. This was the issue as Klaus was highly protective of Hope and her blood as the last time her blood was spilt Marcellus died in new orleans. Tyler however didnt want to change and once he saw all of the other vampires in the town dealing with the blood lust through various methods he had wanted to be one as it didnt seem so bad. He had finally decided he wanted to turn but only when he got assurance that he wouldnt be used by Klaus as a minion. So they decided to kidnap Elena just after school when the now miserable Damon picked her up the reason Damon was picking her up instead of Stefan was due to the fact that they had broken up because Elena didnt seem to care once Caroline died and he said it reminded him too much of Katherine. After the whole debacle was over Tyler was a newly minted hybrid and he quickly bacame Carolines boyfriend as she helped him with his control issues. The peace however was dashed as Rebekah rolled into town allong with Kol. Rebekah quickly set to decorating the new mansion with the help of Hope however Kol was more focused on Caroline which really pissed off Tyler he couldnt see past his jealously that Kol was slending more time with his girlfriend so he tried to bite Kol as punishment. He was quickly rebuffed however and ran for his life after he realised that he had attacked an original he knew not to piss them off but he couldnt help himself.

"Alright that was weird." Caroline remarked to Kol she knew she couldnt apologise to Kol on Tylers behalf as that would make everything worse.

"Definitely Caroline now you were talking about how you wanted my help with training your friend Bonnie, I dont see why I should Hope is helping her she has been all month. Now if you will excuse me I need to break your boyfriends neck I cant kill the little basterd Nik said he was off limits but I can hurt im a little." Kol left the mansion with Caroline right on his tail she was going to slap him for being a jealous idiot when they ran straight into Damon, Elena, Bonnie and Tyler they were all whispering intensely so both originals listened in.

"Ive almost got the mystery coffin open I just need one more go with Abby." Bonnie whispered.

"Good what ever is in there we best hope it can kill every original because we are running out of time." Damon sounded fearful.

"Yeah they already kidnapped me once so they can do it again. So Bonnie why dont you go to the caves now and get the coffin open, we've been really lucky that Tyler has them distracted but what if they notice the missing coffin." Elena was extermely paranoid they could get her and steal her blood so that meant that they could do anything to her.

"Im sorry I couldnt distract them more guys its just Kol is stealing Caroline away from me I couldnt stop myself."

"Who cares about blondie she put me through more torture this month than all of my entire life combined. I still dont get how Stefan didnt join us I know he got some time back but it cant have been that much better than what we offer him. Im his brother and Elena was his girlfriend he loved us so why wouldnt he help us?"

"I dont know Damon but lets be honest he couldnt have done much he only feeds off animal blood remember if he couldnt best you when he was on it no way he could help us Damon."

"Thats the thing he has been drinking human blood bags one everyday where as I have to drink from squirrels its disgusting how our roles have changed."

"I'm going to go and open up the coffin I will see you guys later." With Bonnie leaving everyone else dispersed Caroline seemed worried but Kol was calm he knew there was no more white oak stake even anymore ash me got rid of it all when he destroyed the daggers. They walked back to the mansion in silence cntemplating what happend Caroline was worried about what was inside that could kill them but Kol was worried about who was.

"Nik can you and Hope come down here please we have something to tell you."

"What is it Kol I was painting with Hope."

"Well my grouchy brother Tyler lockwood tried to bite me earlier so myself and Caroline chased him when we came upon the scooby gand minus Stefan. They were talking about a mystery coffin that they found with Finn, so dear brother mind telling us what was inside."

"I was worried this would come out eventually come on Rebakah needs to be here will you get Elijah on the phone please Hope." Once everyone was in hearing range he told Caroline that she could stay as this may effect her as well.

"There isnt anymore white oak if that is your grievance Kol but the person that was within that coffin was our mother, I kept her with us as I was afraid if she resurrected then she would spill my biggest secret. It wasnt Mikael that killed mother it was me I blamed Mikael to make you hate him as much as I did. I am sorry Rebekah I know you were closest to mother." Klaus apologised to his sister before Hope spoke up. 

"Alright dad I understand just to be clear I would have killed you if you trapped my wolf it is too much of a part of me to be without I don't know how you survived five hundred years without it." Upon Hope admission the family seemed to calm a slight bit because they knew if it was as serious as Hope being willing to kill Klaus the person she loved the most then they could understand Klaus killing their mother.

"Nik I wont forgive you for this yet not because you killed her but because you lied to us for a thousand years after Hope was born you should have told us."

"Ok sister I will accept that however will we try to stol them from helping mother I would like to see her again even if she locked away half of me." The answer was unanimous as Hope wanted to meet her grandmother and the remaining siblings wanted to see their mother again.


	17. Mother dearest

Esther had been stuck on the other side for nearly a millennium she had been forced to watch as her once beloved children became monsters slaughtering entire villages she knew she had changed them but she did not expect that they would live as long as they did she brought a curse on the earth and nature forced her to watch it all. However once young Hope was born she saw the human versions of her children again she thougth it would mean an end to the seemless killings however once Hope changed herself she saw what am abomination the child really was she saw how she kept her magic once she died and she saw how she became a perversion once more after that deplorable man took her. She once was happy back within the old world and now she couldnt even see her youngest child Henrik, she found a way to conspire with the other witches on the other side a line of bennet witches with a suitable strength to revive her the remaining witches just bolstered her stength so she could bring back two others. Once the newest bennet witch and her mother opened her coffin she would seek out her children.

Bonnie and Abby were really close to opening the coffin the spirits even gave Abby her magic back so she could help with the spell. They were in the middle of chanting when they heard a soft click and they saw the front of the coffin open slowly and out came a mid-twenties blonde woman.

"Hello bennet witches I believe you want to end my children, I want to help."

"No offence lady but who are you we were expecting some wepons to end the originals not you."

"I am Ester also known as the original witch as I am the mother of the originals and their creator."

"Why would you help us kill your children then?"

"I love all lf my children however they are a plague on the earth spread out across a thousand years all due to me not wanting to lose another child. So bennet witch I will help you end my children and so will one of my companions the other is a gift so they trust me." With that Esther got out of her coffin and quickly went outside she knew where her second companion was as she was buried near here. Her first one though died hundreds of miles away she would contact him at a leter date right now she had someone to unearth.

It had been a week since the scooby gang was heard from they were nervous but the Mikealson family was happy they all loved Caroline who got along with Hope and Alaric had taken to visiting the family as they were a large source on the history he loved so much to learn he was still wary of Klaus but he got on rather well with the other two Mikaelson brothers as Kol was playful but also kind in his own way he didnt mince words and he always spoke the truth, Elijah on the other hand was the favourite as he loved history as much as Alaric did it helped quite a bit as Elijah was a first hand source. Hope was worried about meeting her grandmother she had heard stories from her auntie Bex and uncle Kol about her when she was younger, she was wary however as this was the person who not only loved Mikael but also sealed away half of her dad. Klaus was worried that Esther wouldnt forgive him for killing her and was aprehensive to say the least. Kol amd Elijah just wanted to be reunited with their mother but Rebekah was driving herself mad with nerves she was trying to meet her own unrealistic expectation on perfect. The front door banged open and all of the originals turned towards the door and in they saw Esther looking the same as they last saw them but what drew Hope attention more than anything was the woman behind her she could feel a deep connection with the woman almost similar to the one she shared with her dad she shook it off for nkw and tuned into the conversation at hand.

"Hello again mother it is wonderful to see you I would like to apllogise for the mess."

"What on earth are you talking about Rebekah the house is spotless but that is not what matters no I am here for my family and to meet the new addition." Esther thought it was all going to plan she had everyones eyes on her but she seemed to have her granddaughter distracted with her guest, her obsovation was cut off when Niklaus spoke up.

"What do you want mother to kill me as I did you, I am sorry for that but you took away half off what I was it made me worse it made me hollow."

"No my darling Nikaus I am here to forgive you and to present a gift tl your child. Hope you are simply stunning here I would like you to meet someone I brought back with me." Esther directed everyones attention to the person stood outside as they looked all but Kol gasped they recognised the familiar face.

"This my granddaughter is known as Hayley marshall she is your mother." Hope was stunned all her life she had wondered what her mother was like, what she looked like she never imagined that she would get to meet her.

"Is that really you, are you really my mother."

"I can recognise my lord Nilklaus and my lord Elijah as well as my lady Rebekah they will tell you my daughter that I am indeed your mother." Hope breifly looked towards her family and saw her dads head nod with the slightest of shock on his face. After recieving the all clear she rushed to hug her mother and she buried herself in her arms as she cried softly.

"I could never thank you enough grandmother. I can feel your wolf wanting to recognise me please let it I need this to be real." Hope said softly as she couldnt quite believe it there were many ways to trick someones senses but you could never hope to trick a wolfs bond with family unless you were the creater of were-wolfs. Hope felt it when he mother accepted her she knew her dad could feel it too so she changed as did her father but what she couldnt believe was that her mother did also.

The cage let her free but the wolf did not have a reason why that was until she saw the wolf im front of her she could tell this was her own mother the one she wanted more than most things on this planet. Her father had also changed no doubt to induct her mother into the pack, she was sad at the fact they werent mates but was glad she had both of them here to hunt with. They ran for days on end being together ment more when out of her cage so she hunted and hunted with both members of her fathers pack when she happend on a weaker version of her father. She could feel her cage wanting to hurt him as he hurt her mates mother so she ran at him but was stopped by a nature servent the lesser man along with an enemy both attacted her parents whom quickly lost the fight as they were all weakend by the nature servents casting. She tried to retreat to her cage as her cages magic didnt work while she was free but as she did she saw the enemy try to kill her newly found mother, while her and her father would revert into the cage form due to the enemy's blood running through them jer mother would not. She begged the cage to do something nothing happened until the last moment when the wolf felt all of the power that her cage held back burst from her form it struck the enemy and the nature servent and as quickly as the energy wave expanded it also retreated back with in she knew what happend as soon as it did the nature servent could no longer cast and the enemy became reborn he had lost all his years and while he still remained an enemy he was weaker now than ever.


	18. The fallen one

Klaus watched looked upon his daughter in fear she was taking the brunt of the witches spell he couldnt fight Tyler above him as his wolf would demand he tried but his full strength as a wolf was taken when he took control a day ago he tried to give it back but the witches spell was stoping him from doing so. He saw as Hope whined in pain he was enraged and started to struggle even more it was a futile endeavor but it all changed when the elder salvator tried to attack Hayley he saw how Hope released a huge shockwave of magic and how it decimated the ground and the trees around him when it hit himself and Tyler however something changed Tyler started to transform into a wolf and once he did Klaus realised he couldnt change back as evidenced by the shock on the wolfs face. That drew his attention for a moment however when he saw that Hope was human and on the ground desiccated he panicked and changed back himself as did Hayley.

"Hayley stay here we are too far away from mystic falls but I can here some people so I will bring human back here and when I do I will call for help, you will help feed our daughter just cut their wrist and place it above her mouth she will do the rest."

"Alright my lord Klaus go and get the human." Klaus rushed off and brought back the closest human he made sure to grab the mans phone and rushed back to his child. No had already bit into the wrist of the man and placed it above Hopes mouth and gestured for Hayley to keep it there he then dialed up Kol as he was the expert on magic.

"Kol I need your help we were attacked in the woods after this call I will text you the location but right now I need you to explain what happend to Hope. The bennet witch, Tyler and the elder salvator attacked us in wolf form we were unable to change back and as Damon went to kill Hayley Hope released a massive amount of magic all of the trees around here are black, the ground shook and it knocked out all but Tyler who bacame a wolf. Hope changed back to normal and she is desiccated, we are feeding her but nothing is happening." 

"Alright so that earth quake wasnt just rear you it reached all the way to New York as well as Inninois if that was Hope while disconnected from her magic while she was in wolf form, anyway that doest matter you need to tell me where you are so we can pick you up."

"Here is the location please hurry we need help now." Klaus ended the call and saw that Hope had drained the human so he covered her up with his shirt and he gave her his blood as it was more magically powerful than a human however no matter how much she took Hope didnt wake she remained desiccated but Klaus wouldnt give up he gave her all of the blood in his body knowing that he would survive this but he was worried about his child. Klaus desiccated himself trying to wake up Hope and found himself back within his room at the Mikaelson mansion with his mother standing over him blood bag in her hands.

"What happend, is Hope awake, where is my child, what did you do to her?" Klaus spat off questions at his mother he didnt full trust her the timing was too much as soon as she came here they were attacked by the people who helped resurrect her.

"My grandchild is safe she is within her room and before you ask Niklaus she has not woken, there is nothing I can do for her she will wake on her own but I do not know how lomg it will take." This was all a lie she in the week she spent after her resurrection did a spell that would conseal her heartbeats and make it constantly steady so that her children would never be able to tell if she lied. Hopes coma was a simple solve all it would take was a little bit of magic and she would wake it would kick start the process of Hope regaining her own magic but for her plans she needed the abomination out of the way, it was probably the strongest witch on the planet amd Esther was extremely lucky that she put a damper on her magic. She watched it happen on Hopes sixteenth birthday, her magic grew too strong she shook all of england and most of europe at the time and caused a great disaster so Kol tried to help her with it but it didnt work she watched as Hope bound her magic down to a third the spell released every century or so but fear made Hope redo the spell as soon as it did, the whispers Esther put in her head when her magic released were the spirits and it was easy to make them malicious. 

"What is wrong with her mother." Klaus watched his mother as she looked worried but he didnt know what it was about he thought it was for Hope and when she confirmed this he did not qjestion it, he quickly strode to Hopes room where he saw Hayley, Rebekah and Caroline watching over her.

"Hello Nik our bothers are out punishing those responsible I would have gone with them but I couldnt leave her like this." Rebekah was watching over her beloved neice watching as Hayley stroked her hair she had cried for hours as soon as she saw Hopes desiccated form they had all cried and raged but Elijah and Kol wanted to kill those on the ground instead they settled for torture as long as Hope remained desiccated and only then would they kill them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to expain Hopes power a small bit in this note, as of right now when her magic is sealed she is slightly stronger than Davina was at the start of the orignials once she starts to stop holding back she will be extreamely over powered like beating out the hollow by a large margin strong. This wont happen for a while as Hope believes when her magic is unleased that she is going crazy with the whispers from the spirits that Esther projected on her.


	19. The nightmare in the Mikaelson house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for not uploading yesterday I was busy for the most part and didnt have the time to write this.

The Mikaelson family had decided to hold a ball, it had been Kol who suggested it as he wanted to invite some of his witch contacts to take a look at Hope who still hadnt woken. Esther was pleased at this news she needed an excuse to have the doppelgänger over as she needed her blood for the linking spell, it was either using the doppelgängers blood or Hopes and since Niklaus never left her without family in the room she could never get her hands on the tribrids blood for the spell. Esther needed to waken Finn her most loving child and with the permission of Niklaus she did, the reason she did this was because she needed the silver dagger that remained in his chest it was the only one left and it could take down all but the abominations but she was more than certain that Niklaus would be disracted by her other returning guest. 

"Hello my child it is time you woke we have quite a lot of work to do we need to end the curse I brought on this earth so wake my darling Finn." Esther muttered softly as she held a blood bag to Finns mouth she would have used a human however she knew that Finn hated what he was. She watched as he devoured ten blood bags before he woke, she then went to work duplicating the silver dagger, while she was un successful at replicating the spell on them she did manage to build an entirely new dagger that looked the exactly the same as the real one.

It was the night of the party and Caroline couldnt bring herself to be down there as she spotted Elena who had complained loudly that Damon wasnt there hanging off her arm she felt bad for Stefan who also came to the party on his own, Rebekah had invited Matt as her date and even though he didnt like vampires he seemed to be enjoying himself. Elijah was a different story as he had somehow convinced Klaus a few weeks before to let Katherine be free and Kol was enjoying the company of his witch friends whom he was asking for help with Hope. So this left Caroline sitting here with a downtrodden Klaus and Hayley both of which hadn't left Hopes side unless required. She grasped Hopes hand and saw a figure appear in her veiw someone it seems everyone had forgotten she could speak to even herself, Henrik Mikaelson.

"Finally Caroline do not let go of my nieces hand only when you hold it can you hear me. I know what is wrong with her and with all the witches in attendance tonight you will be able to wake her." Caroline heard this and couldnt quite believe it she processed this information and got a look of determination on her face.

"Alright Henrik what is wrong with her." Both Klaus and Hayley looked up and around the room and they saw no one but for Klaus it clicked he had forgotten that Caroline could talk to his youngest brother on the other side.

"Its a really simple solution alls you need to do is get a witch to touch Hope and push a small amount of magic into he this will help speed up the process of her rejuvenating her magic stores, it wouldnt have been a problem if Hope hadn't spelled away most of her magic." Caroline turned towards the worried parents and told them of what needed to happen so Klaus rushed off to Kol and told him what needed to be done. Klaus, Kol and his witch friend all rushed upstairs to Hope and did as Henrik instructed but not before he gave a warning to his siblings. 

"Caroline you need to tell my siblings not to trust mother she is here to kill all of them and has the means to do so. This will be the last time I am able to help as the other witches on the other side will prevent me from doing so, tell them all that I love them and wish them happiness always and forever." The witch did the spell after the last message of Henrik Mikaelson was given and Hope woke up with a large gasp. She looked haunted and scared, she did have a right to be after the things she saw.

HOPES COMA DREAM

Hope Mikaelson woke with a large jolt and was comforted by the person beside her, she looked down at the small hand on her arm and saw the most enchanting person she had ever seen, but what caught her eye the most was the words blackend on the pale skin of the woman beside her they read 'Hope Aundrea Mikaelson' she felt her eyes watering up it had been five hundred years and in all that time she had wanted nothing more than to meet the one she was destined for her love, her always and forever, her 'Josette Saltzmam-Forbes'.

"Hope are you alright did you have a bad dream was it about your dad again, you know he can't hurt us anymore you did kill him after all." Hopes heart dropped she was confused she didnt know what was happening then a blast of memories she hadn't seen before hit her. She was watching her father covered in blood marching towards her and to his right was non other than Lucien the man who destroyed her for years until she finally remade herself. She felt a fear unlike any other as she looked around and saw the people who she had known her whole life burning, a white oak stake through each of their hearts as they slowly turned to ashes, she tried to lash out using her magic but she felt non call to her and that is when she noticed what felt the most wrong with the memory she was pregnant, twins to be exact little siphons just like her Josette but also tribrids like her, a perfect mixture of them both. Once her father and Lucien reached her she placed her hands around her stomach trying in vain to protect her unborn children, it was futile however as her hands were ripped from her stomach and forced into chains and with a voice that she hadn't heard from her father for anyone except their enemies he spoke with malice. 

"Now then Hope you know I wont kill you for your betrayal and if you apologise I may even lessen your punishment, your darling little Josette is dead I snapped her neck as she cried out for you and her twin but of course I had ripped out her heart right in front of her just moments before. Now I will let you live but just to be sure I ended her toxic blood line I will have to kill those inside you." Hope shook with anger as her father the one she traveled the world with recounted how he killed her wife and her sister in law. She cried though when he spoke of killing her children she needed a reminder of the person she loved the most so she begged for him to not end her children she told him of how they were his grandchildren and how he should love them like he loved her but he stared cold into her eyes and said.

"Why would I love them family always betrays be in the end, why do you think I killed my siblings." Once he finished talking he quickly drove a stake into her stomach but nothing seemed to happen the stake just obliterated itself and from behind her she heard whispers that she didnt think she would hear ever again. She had heard them from the Gemini coven who used the spell to move the saltzman twins into Caroline, the whispers got louder until they became deafening and she felt her children move somewhere she would have to reclaim them later but now she had to commit patricide. 

"You tried to take away my children, you did kill my wife and you took away my aunts and uncles for that you will die but first lets test out my magic." Hope quickly forced her fath- no this murderer against the wall and she looked towards Lucien and she reached out into the ainchent power laying dormant within her and she removed the protection he was given from being an enhanced original and she just turned him to dust before she moved to the murderer who looked shocked and terified at how easily she took out someone stronger than even him.

"Here is the white oak stake the very last of it the one thing you spent five hundred years running from until I killed Mikael, hell when he came back the second time I even let you kill him when he came after our family and yet you still insist we betrayed you what did we do this time?"

"You all left me after everything I did for you, you all left I was alone I had just lost your brother before he was even born and you left me alone." Hope grew cold at the mention of her unborn brother she had faught ferociously to keep him alive but it was all for naught as her was killed by a baby vampire Damon salvator and a powerless bennet witch hoping to reclaim their former glory.

"We never left you alone you pushed us out, you kept me away and then in came Lucien, the person who before today hurt me the most and you let him poison your mind which brings us here. I am going to kill you but it will be slow." She placed a paralysising spell on him and used a new spell that her wife came up with for private time it slows down your personal time streching a second into an hour it was a difficult spell even for Hope but she could do it and the best part you kept your mind at the same speed so he would watch and feel himself burn for hours before he would finally die.

"Hope." The soft voice made her turn around she knew that voice it belonged to her wife who looked heavily pregnant and slowly desiccating this was the reason why Hope was the one who was supposed to be pregnant the siphoning helped with the twins development, Hope vamp sped over to her wife and started chanting the same spell the dead coven used just minutes before and her children were back within their rightful place and while she wouldnt be very happy for a long, long time she was thankful for the small mercy of having both her wife and children back.

Hope was now staring at her wife and suddenly both of the five year old twins rocketed into the room, the smaller girl with vivid blue eyes and chocolate hair was known as Rebekah Freya Mikaelson and the slightly taller boy who had auburn hair and deep brown eyes was called Kol Elijah Mikaelson and finally the small todler slowly walking in behind them had blond hair and small brown eyes, she was called Elizabeth Caroline Mikaelson.

"Hello munchkins could you give your mommy and I a minute please we need to get ready for little Lizzies birthday." 

"Ok mama." The twins left and as they did they picked up the smallest child in the room and left shutting the door behind them.

Hope looked back at Josette and she cried she was both happy and sad as their name sakes didnt get to meet them. Then Josette became emotionless and she spoke with multiple voices.

"Hope Mikaelson this is a vision from the future, it shows the end of the supernatural world you since you sired no vampires in your five hundred years of existence when all of the originals died they took the rest with them, this led to a cascade of affects which led to the unveiling of witches and were-wolfs the world hunted them and eventually the only magic left in the world was you, your wife, your children and those who were enslaved. You need to stop this from happening, goodbye Hope Mikaelson."

END OF HOPES COMA DREAM


	20. Explaining away

When Hope woke up there was many things that Klaus was expecting to happen one was her jumping up and hugging him, another was her rushing off to kill those responsible but what he did not expect was for him to be forced against the wall and his daughter conjuring a small sliver of wood and attempting to force it through his heart. She didnt get that far as she was already magically drained so conjuring the wood made her pass out.

"What the hell was that, why would she attack me like that?"

"I dont know brother but I think what is more interesting is how she intended to do it. She conjured a sliver of wood even when she is as weak as she is she could at least summon a proper stake so why was it only a small piece?" Kol remarked he knew his nieces abilities he had trained her in conjuration himself when he learnt it from somewhere in Germany. "I think that he tried to conjure some white oak brother, why she did it I dont know but she was successful in making a small amount."

"She tried to kill me?" Klaus looked horrified at that news he loved his daughter she was the most important person in his life. So he did the only thing he could do he went downstairs and drunk every bit of alcohol he could get his hands on even the champagne his mother had spiked with doppelgänger blood. He did see Hayley down there as well she seemed to be celebrating her daughters reawakening by doing much of the same as him so he went up to her and in a drunken haze they decided to sleep together and since neither knew Klaus drank doppelgänger they were unaware that Hayley could bare a second child.

In the next day Hope woke again but this time she was at full strength she had asked Kol for her father and when she got her answer sje left to look for him she was fully intent on killing him the vision still haunting her mind but then she saw what had happend he father and her mother had slept together once again and then she remembered a small part of her vision her brother. She had heard her father say after her unborn brother died everyone left him and that was what sent him into the spiral of rage that made him want to end not only his siblings lives but her childrens lives. She knew this was a long time away but she suspected magic made the wound of her unborn brother more fresh so that Lucien could trick her father into this. She called the family down for a meeting leaving the two sleeping parents to be content.

"Hello everyone I am sure you will want to know why I tried to kill dad last night, well it is simple while I was asleep I had a vision from the spirits on the other side. It started out happy I was in bed when I suddenly woke and then I saw her, yes uncle Kol it was my Josette she was the most beautiful person I have ever seen I could tell from the look that she loved me and I her she was my wife at that point. This was when it got worse she asked me if I was alright and if I dreamt about dad again, se then said that he couldnt hurt me anymore and that I killed him." Hope looked around at the shocked faces of her family she could see their brains whirling and she could tell they needed to know. "It was then that I was pulled into a memory we were inside the house in new orleans and dad was with Lucien when I looked around at the floor I saw all lf you dead each with a white oak stake in your hearts and there was another person she was called Freya and she had her heart ripped away."

"What do you mean Freya she died in the old world." It was Finn that spoke up she didnt know him but he was family so she invited him here.

"I dont know Finn she was there and she was my aunt that is all I know, so anyway after I saw that I tried to force them into a wall when they waked towards me but my magic didnt respond then I saw my stomach I was pregnant with twins, little siphons and just like that dad had me chained up the twins were taking all of the magic in my system making me effectively human in strength. That was when it got really dark dad went on about everyone betraying him and he spoke about how he had killed my Josette and her twin Elizabeth. It was then that he tried to end the lives of my twins but their covan saved them the Gemini coven to be exact they moved mt twins elsewhere and I killed both dad and Lucien but then it was revealed that my twins went in to my Josette who had my blood in her system and no I dont know why it was there. I was back in my bed again and in walked my twins the girl was called Rebekah Freya Mikaelson and the boy was Kol Elijah Mikaelson behind them both was my third child Elizabeth Caroline Mikaelson." After her recounting of the story everyone had understood why she tried to kill Klaus but they didnt know why he snapped they looked at Hope and saw she wouldnt give them answers so they moved on.

"Whats going on here?" Klaus was hungover he knew he shouldnt have drank as much as he did but it didnt matter he was the hybrid a headache was nothing blood couldnt fix. He hadnt heard the conversation but he could tell from the mood of the room it was a heavy one.

"We were just discussing little Hopes actions aftermher first waking." Kol told his elder brother he hadnt meant for him to get so sad looking but as soon as the words left his mouth Klaus was running away from the room he went to paint and draw his one last comfort but even that reminded him that he had done something to Hope to make her veiw him as he did Mikael it scared him. He had at first wanted to be alone left to paint and create but he shared so many moments with his child he taught her how to mix paint, how to use charcoals to make the best sketches and how to express herself in a way they both loved. However his feelings of guilt were taken away when Hope arived in his studio and took up a canvas she looked at him and with that one look she took everything he was feeling and made it better. They both sat there is silence and they painted he had tried to take a peek at what Hope was painting but she wouldnt let him, after hours of painting she finally turned her canvas and what he saw had shocked him to his core. She had painted three different paintings one was of a young woman with long brown hair and deep brown eyes from what he could see it seemed like Hope had painted her soulmate as her name was imprinted on the womans arm. The next was of three small children and he could tell she had loved them purely from the way she had painted them, all of them were in the light their names written above their heads two named after his siblings and one after Carolines mother and the woman herself. The last was perhaps the worst and most shocking he saw his siblings burning and screaming out and he saw himself with a man he swore he would kill when he saw him again Lucien. His own face was painted over black as if Hope wanted the shadows to conseal his face and what he had done and ot looked as though he would end his daughter by staking her in the heart but upon closer inspection he wasnt killing his child he was killing his grandchildren before they were ever born.

"This last painting is why I tried to end you this was what I was shown you killed everyone I had loved and tried to kill my children but failed I did however manage to kill you and I found out who my soulmate will be and who she is born to. This first one is her and it is how I first saw her I am going to keep this one forever as well as the second one, we named them after the people we lost and we did lose everyone because once an original dies their entire sire line dies with them. The last picture is one everyone down stairs knows I had told them what happens but not why because it doesnt matter I will srop this from happening and once i do this picture will burn."

"Thank you for showing this to me I can understand why you felt the need I felt like that as well once I saw that Mikael killed you all those years ago."


	21. Forget

Caroline was happy for once in her short life she was truly happy, she had made friends that chose her over Elena, her relationship with her mother hadnt been better after she had revealed what Damon did to her and finally she found out that she was immortal, truly immortal never ending at first it was a little sad that her mother would die but she knew it would happen eventually. This happiness was shaken however once Hope fell into the coma of course she helped get her with returning but that was luck she was just happy to have her best friend back.

"Hello girl I hear you are close to my children and those abominations." A scathing voice sounded out from behind her she could feel the stake he had pressed against her heart but it didnt matter she couldnt be killed. "You dont seem worried, you should be you see in this quaint little town was where my family first turned, I had my wife make us faster, stronger and better than the beasts that killed my youngest son so I am also an original vampire quite like my children. However once the beast changed I knew he was no longer my child, what relief I had felt that day I had always hated the boy so I set out to kill him but first I had his mother bind his beast so that he couldnt fight back. I came so close five hundred hears ago when I killed that child but she came back and ended my life. I woke up from the other side a few weeks ago and made my way here, I found my wife and she had descovered a large supply of white oak stake something that can kill an original vampire. So heres what you will do my wife needs doppelgänger blood and has told me you would have an invite into her house." He moved to compel her but he did not expect for her to throw off his compulsion very few could do so and this could be used against the beasts, he swiftly broke her neck and moved her into the tomb where his wife was staying.

"Why did you not compel the girl I know you can compel vampires as my children can." 

"She threw it off and would not collect the doppelgängers blood." 

"So why bring her here?"

"I was planning to use her to lure out the doppelgänger."

"It wont work Mikael she is no longer friends with the doppelgänger but we could use her to draw out Hope, from how many times she visited her when she was incapacitated they must be close." Esther had hoped Mikael would get the doppelgängers blood she needed it to enhance him so he was at least on par with the children he was half a century behind in age now. She had ended up going to the house of the doppelgänger herself and procuring her blood she was surprised she was so willing but she would take it. That very night with the use of her son Finn she made Mikael as strong as her children and she used the ring she procured from the doppelgänger to make a stake that was as unkillable as an original vampire. Then using the doppelgängers blood she made Mikael better than even Niklaus the only problem that remained was the tribrid she needed her out of the way.

Hope was depressed or as close to depressed as a tribrid could get she had met the woman she always wanted but she could not see her again, she tried to call Caroline for a girls night with her and antie Bexs but she wouldnt pick up so it came down to her mother a person who was adapting to life in the twenty first century who came up with the idea to visit the crescent moon pack which was both hers and Hopes original pack, since Hope knew of the location of the pack she had decided to visit new orleans with her mother it had been a long time since she had caused Marcellus' death so she had gone with her. They saw the sites and toured the bars shehad made sure to not allow her mother to drink alcohol just in case and they found what they were looking for a witch called Jane-Anne deveraux. She had told them of what they needed to know and the set out that very night, something had seemed wrong to Hope however as she felt a strong magical presence over her mother as soon as they reached the bayou. Then all of a sudden she was breathing in a mixture of wolfsbane, vervain and anti magic powder she promptly fell unconscious.

While she was unconscious she felt an overwhelming power try to disconnect her magic in the same way that happend just a few days ago they were partly successful but she remained awake just unable to move, she felt minutes turn into hours and hours turn into days and days to two months. She knew sooner or later she would be woken her family knew how after all she had been through this before but no in the entire time she was gone there was nothing, no search parties no frantic calls from her dad hell there werent even any locator spells she could sense. Then she heard her fathers voice and she felt hope which was ironic considering her name. What happend left her angry she had heard the witches saying that her mother was pregnant and at that she was happy but not any mention of her, what made her seeth with rage was her dad telling the entire covan to end the childs life as he didnt care. It was then she broke from her binds and woke herself she stormed out ready to give her father a piece of her mind.

"What the hell do you mean kill the child, how can you not care they are your blood what happend to always and forever huh dad." 

"Who the hell are you calling dad sweetheart vampires cant procreate and dont say were-wolfs can I broke my curse five hundred years ago and I havent sired a child." The shock on Hopes face was extreme she had only been gone two months what happend in that time to make him forget her.

"What about me." She wispers in a broken voice. "I have lived with you for centuries I was born your child in 1514 I killed Mikael after he killed me so what made you forget me."


	22. What happend

"What do you mean sweetheart I havent had a child, I would remember raising a child so who the hell do you think you are." Klaus was getting dangerously angry first he is called back to this town by Katarina petrova who somehow managed to get out from the tomb she was trapped in then once he finds himself in new orleans he finds his protégé and sudo son had taken over the town he built. Now heis here being threatened by some witches who claim to be certain, that he had made his drunken one night stand pregnant and then to top it all off a random vampire comes out and says that she is his first child. He was pissed so he got her by the neck and forced her against the wall of the tomb.

"Great real classy dad you know that I could beat you but I guess you forgot huh."

"I am the strongest create on this earth who do you think you are telling me you can beat me."

"Correction once I was born and turned I became the strongest creature on the planet, after all I am the tribrid the only one to exisit at this point in time well execpt for the one growing in mother there."

"Oh you think you could beat me well then little miss tribrid why have I got you where I want you."

"You dont." Hope grabbed the sides of her fathers head and pushed herself into his mind.

FLASHBACK

Mikael was alive, he had thought that he was dead although he couldnt recall how so he went to his mother someone who he thought was responsible. 

"Mother Mikael is alive is this is your doing like that were-wolf you brought back." Esther was extatic to hear this her spell had worked she knew making a deal with those new orleans witches would pay off after all she had to be rid of the tribrid child, she knew the spell had worked because Niklaus always referred to Hayley by her name as even though he didnt like her she gave him his daughter.

"Of course I did my child I even went so far as to find some new white oak, the doppelgänger was most helpful in finding it she provided the ex-hunter who unknowingly provided the location and along with access to the now abandoned salvator house I found that the bridge near here was built using white oak. It was most unfortunate that it had to burn but the sign post marking the bridge made some amazing stakes, unfortunately for you however I made one that cannot be destroyed so have fun." Klaus hearing this rushed towards his mother but quickly found himself with a snapped neck. She hid his body and was about to call her husband to kill the mutt but she was stopped by Rebekah who ripped out her heart. Klaus woke quickly and was greeted by the sight of his heartless mother without her heart, it was ironic as Rebekah had loved her the most and she was the one to kill her.

"Nik, Caroline has gone missing we dont know where she is. Why did you tell us to help protect her again. You dont fancy her do you?"

"Maybe I do we have to find her though her and the ex-hunter Mikael is living again and we cant let him have them."

"Too late boy, I already have the pretty little vampire and I will kill her right in front of you just like I did last time."

"What do you mean last time?"

"Oh I forgot you weren't supposed to know that."

FLASHBACK END

Hope got really worried so she cast a truth spell on her father and decided for the benefit of her uncle Elijah to just question him.

"Do you know me?"

"I already told you I havent a clue who you are."

"What happend to Mikael?"

"His life was bound to the doppelgängers so Rebekah killed her and broke my blood supply in the process."

"God dammit I needed her alive for my child. What happend to Caroline and Alaric?"

"Well Caroline died when she was stabbed with a chair leg thanks to the doppelgänger and Alaric is grieving the loss of his girlfriend Jenna who died with the doppelgänger but she did not return as the doppelgänger did. Why am I telling you this."

"Powerful truth spell any question asked of you, the spell will make sure you aswer with one hundred percent accuracy. Final question what are you doing here?"

"I dont know I had heard from Katerina that there were whiches going against me I had planned to ignore it but something drew me back." Hope released the spell and was grateful that the parents of her Josette survived since Caroline was only stabbed with a chair leg then that means she would live.

"Now about the me problem and my sibling..." Hope was cut off mid sentence by the group of witches shouting at her for doing magic since it was banned for some reason. She quickly did a large cannon sound spell and almost deafend them.

"I really dont care why someone banned your magic its not like they can kill me I am an original I am stronger than most of the witches in the world hell even on my own I could beat covens in a magical battle and im not even at full strength." The witches looked like they were about to protest when they were swarmed with vampires and one at the back was clapping.

"Well well well, you witches never learn do you my guys got an invite into this crypt from Sophie herself so even here you cant do magic so if you give them up no one else has to die." Hope knew that voice she had missed it for centuries it was the man who was closest to a brother.

"Cellus is that you."

"Hey who said that no one but one person gets to call me that name." Hope moved to the front of the crowd and look at the man, he hadn't changed a bit and as soon as he saw her he was shocked.

"Hopey that you when did you roll back into town I know your dads here but he didnt want to mention you at all." Hope rushed to hug the man she once called brother.

"Something happend back in mystic falls he and uncle 'lijah dont seem to recall me I think it was that bitch of a grandmother. I was the one doing the magic by the way I needed to know the truth, oh and by the way my mother is alive she is also pregnant with my sibling." 

"Seems a lot has happend since you guys left, why did you do that by the way?"

"We thought you dead I tried a locator spell on you but nothing happend."

"Well yeah I died I was burnt to death but I woke up from being a charred corpse and found I was an original, that wore off though after about fifty years or so."

"Huh so it was the compulsion protection spell then." 

"What do you mean Hopey."

"A friend of mine back in mystic wanted the protection spell and she was killed shortly after but she woke up and was an original good to know what I can do now." Klaus saw this time to cut in he was angry at being ignored by the man he once named and raised.

"Marcellus is this the Hope you spoke of before?"

"Yeah she helped rais me and became my sister it really is a shame you cant remember her she made you a better person. Right everyone clear out and do you see that wolf girl in the corner spread the word she isnt to be harmed by anyone."

"Too late for that the witches here placed a linking spell on me im linked to Sophie."

"Easy fix mom." Hope then conjured a small marble bowl and drained both Sophies and Hayleys blood she then muttered some spells and the blood seperated in the bowl until it spilled out and returned to them both. Marcel was taking a call from a frantic Davina Claire and explained that the Hope from the stories was back in town and that she might help with the harvest situation.


	23. Return to us

Klaus was roped into providing space for the newly resurrected were-wolf the one supposedly pregnant with his child and then in came the woman who calls him father, he would remember having a child although he did feel some kind of draw to the girl it was instinctive like his wolf had claimed her.

"So then dad since ive been out of the loop for a while im going to try and contact uncle Kol and auntie Bex, Kol should be able to help me with regaining your guys memories and I just want to have auntie Bex decorate this dusty old house."

"Well contacting Kol might be a little hard sweetheart. He is dead after all, the doppelgänger and her brother killed him so they could get the cure to vampirism." Hopes face paled she had needed to know how her admittedly most favered and most annoying uncle died.

"Did you kill them?"

"No I needed the doppelgänger alive to create hybrids so I let them go and search for the cure but they let out Silas and they gave the cure to Katarina and now she has dissappeared." Hope was livid she wanted to scream and rage at every word her father said after no so she snapped his neck and dove into his head.

KLAUS' HEAD

Hope was stuck in the side lines as she watched Kol get burnt she saw as his body crumbled to dust and saw the rage in her fathers eyes her own rage peaked however when the doppelgänger suggested that they did Klaus a favor and how he was going to do the samething. She knew what he would have done for a betrayal and that was have Kol trapped in his own head for an hour or two not long enough for any permanent damage to his mental state but just enough for him to think on his actions. She saw how the bennet witch or ex-witch came in with one of her cousins it seemed that they roped him in with expression a fearsome magic that while it couldnt harm her in many ways was difficult to combat. The bennets locked Klaus in the doppelgängers living room and made his watch as they completed the tattoo over his brothers burnt corpse, he had loved his younger brother even though they were estranged for a while. Hope watched as they came to Klaus for answers making him decode the tattoo and the sword revealing there to be only one cure, she saw how over the next few days Caroline had kept him company and how she expressed sorrow at the fallen original as he was her friend. Hope the shifted the scene so that she found out where Kols ashes were placed and was glad when she saw they were close to her.

REAL WORLD

"Sorry dad needed to know now im going to resurrect my uncle." She wrote him a note saying that she would be in the cemetery to resurrect Kol and she called Elijah to have him hand over his ashes, although he didnt trust her he gave them over once he had her word that Kol would return to them. The next thing she did was call Marcel.

"Hello Cellus I am calling to tell you that I am about to preform a resurrection on uncle Kol so could you tell the little witch you have stored away that he should help teach her too."

"Alright Hope but I do have another condition, I will let you revive Kol if you give me Bekahs number I feel we have a long over due convocation to have."

"Deal I will start helping to teach Davina was it, tommorow and I will get Kol into help sometimes as well. Goodbye Cellus." Hope hung up the phone and started to use the magic all around her she chaneled the ansestral plane and used the all of the dark magic held with in it, she did have the power to reserrect him on her own but she would prefer not to expell the dark magic as it corrupted her mind. She found there was a deep reserve of dark magic within one particular person it seemed that years ago someone used dark magic to curse some wolfs near by and this spread onto the ansestors. It took nearly an hour for her to reserrect her uncle and she couldnt be prouder of her self, she used the magic within his blood and reversed the power white oak had on him now instead of killing him, if it was stabbed into his heart he would gain less blood lust and become stronger permanently.

"Welcome back uncle Kol."

"Thank you for reviving me my dear niece, now I think I should have a word with the rest of the family."

"Kol you know this woman?"

"Yes Elijah she is our niece and no before you ask she did not alter my memories when I returned I dont think even she could use that much power with out passing out." 

"It is good to have you back brother."


	24. Back home

Hope went back to the old Mikaelson house and she began to pack a bag, since most of her family did not remember her they were back to who they were before she was born so she had decided to move into the real home of the Mikaelsons in the centre of the french quarter with Marcel. From there she could quickly access the church where Davina lived and teach her control, she was a little nervous with teaching but she knew the girl had to be special if Marcel wanted her help to educate her. She had almost finished packing her bag but was interupted by her angry father slamming her aginst the wall.

"You break my neck and invade my mind then you make a promise you could never keep and now you decide to leave. I have had enough of you, I may have gotten Hayley pregnant but that does not mean you are my child." Hope was about to retaliate when a blur moved into the room and slammed into Klaus.

"Hello brother as you can see I am alive and well now would you be so kind as to stop hurting your child." Kol decided that now was not a good time to be playful so helped Hope up to her feet and gave her a hug. "Nik I would like to thank you for actually grieving me for more than a day I saw as you cried with the other blond original but I a going back to mystic falls in a few days and I am going to seek revenge, the bennet witch regained her magic after Hopes smack down as a wolf I think it was Silas so I am going down to get revenge and since little Hope here can make hybrids I will kill the gilberts."

"How are you alive Kol I saw you burn I waited for you when the veil fell back in mystic falls you never showed."

"Wait the veil to the other side fell and you didnt decide to tell me." Hope cut in from the other side of the room, she needed to interject here the veil to the other side falling was a big deal it means that the other side will start to break down. The other side kept all supernatural creatures from peace so it was a big deal, it also meant if one of them died then she couldnt bring them back any more. 

"I didnt show up in mystic because I was here watching over Hope, also Hope you and I need a little chat when we are in the car."

"Kol please dont leave here again help me get the city back."

"Why do you even want it back sure we were happy here but that was more due to the company we kept. In all honesty with out the supernatural fights this place is like any other city but with more culture and art."

"I want it back because it was mine."

"Yes it was but you were going to give it up to the little worrier while you and Hope left of a decade. You said and I quote 'I have raised Marcellus to be a strong man and a gold brother to Hope and now that he can stand on his own I plan to turn over the city to him while I take Hope on a decade trip'."

"I dont remember that."

"You wouldnt brother it was wiped from your mind by mother dearest now myself and Hope will leave now." Kol and Hope quickly walked to the car and once they were out of hearing range Kol began to speak.

"You know Hope when you revived me you lifted all of the spells against my mind including one you placed on the family when you were, sixteen." The memory Hope changed went like this, they were celebrating Hopes sixteenth birthday when all of a sudden she screamed and started to have a seizure blood poured from he eyes and nose then it all stopped and a burst of magic spewed from he body it shook the ground and shattered the house, everyone at the party who wasnt an orignal was truned to dust and once the originals woke from the magic blast they saw what devestasion Hope had caused. Every living thing for as far as they could see was dust the ground was black and there was a large amount of smoke in the distance they had found out later that she had burnt nearly everything around her for nearly a hundred miles.

"Sorry uncle Kol I had to get rid of that at the time i was so afraid of disappointing you all I couldnt take it so I did a memory spell and I made a new spell to seal a lot of my power when I triggered both of my other sides I grew in power I am now currently at about a third of my total strength. The spell wares off every century or so and then whispers start to try and make me kill myself until I trap the magic again." 

"It ok my darling neice what happend was not your fault and neither are the voices I found out that when I was on the other side Esther made the witches do that out of hatred for you if you ever decide to unleash your full power you could do it I belive that you could have done it centuries ago." The uncle and neice sat in a comfortable silence until they arrived at their new/old home. Marcel had let them inside and gave them their rooms he also took Hope to meet Davina and Hope was appalled at the living conditions that she was under so she convinced Marcel to let her free and able to live in the Mikaelson home. Davina was extremely grateful and even promised to not leave with out Hope or Kol or Marcel. It didnt really matter though because Hope placed a high level protection spell on the girl that would work similar to the gilbert rings exept it only worked for her and she was only resurrected once Hope made skin contact with her.

"All right Davina the first lesson you will have is a basic witch spell it is called the aunrism spell and its affect is obvious. Now what you want to do it focus your magic into the subjects mind at this stage it wont do anything but if you manage it tell me." The practice dummy for this spell was Kol as Davina didnt want to hurt Hope due tk her giving her freedom. 

"Ok I think ive got it."

"Good now what I need you to do is then make the magic burst." She did and it caused Kol a small amount of pain before he recovered, this had disappointed Davina at first before Hope said that it would have killed any thing without healing. 

"In order to make this a constant feeling you need to hold the magic in its bursting state which means you need to apply constant amounts of magic to his mind. If you werent so strong you would feel the drain more but since you have the power of an entire covan then you will need to focus on limiting your self. Now that you have his brain bursting I want you to slowly lessen the magic this will not effect the pain at all but it will help you in control." As the day went on Hope got a good feel for the amount of Davina's power she was about as strong as she was at the moment only a little behind.

The day was a good one Hope loved teaching Davina magic and she looked forwards to the next session with the young girl, she was so distracted that day that she did not notice a large crow looking in on the session, it was the staple of Esther.


	25. Finding the barrier

Hope had convinced Kol to hold off on the mustic falls revenge trip and had decided to go to mystic falls with him as she needed to know the extent of the damage Esther had done with the memory spell, she had also left a small challenge for her new student. Davina needed to remove the binding spell she had placed on her room without leaving, the binding spell itself was made so that magic couldnt be preformed in the room however the was nothing to stop magic items from working. This was the lesson she wanted Davina to learn if she ever got captured then she needed to have a dark object on her for escape slmething inconsequential so that people wouldnt take it, Hope had left a small neckless that was enchanted to remove the spell from the room only Davina didnt know this but she could still sense magic and hopefully she would figure out what she needed to do. 

"Alright uncle Kol what do you think we should do first, I know you are particularly favourable to the baseball bats."

"Hope this is something that I need to do, I need to see them hurting because the pain of burning from white oak is so much worse than regular burning. It feels like you are being erased from existence but you can almost feel the cells start to become ash it is so paradoxical that I cant describe it." Hope looked sad at this statement she didnt realise how badly it hurt to be killed with white oak and then she remembered her vision and how she put her father through that pain for hours.

"I will leave the torture to you and while im here im going to check on Caroline and Alaric, I heard that he had lost his lover."

"Thank you Hope." That was the last thing Kol managed to say before a scream burst from him he started to burn as if his daylight ring didnt work and the he started to bleed from his chest. The car rolled to a stop when Hope began to call on her magic but the familiar rush of power in her veins never came and then blood started pouring from her neck as if she was being drained the last thing she saw before passing out was a woman and a man dragging them out of the car.

HOPES HEAD

Hope woke up with a start or she had thought she did but alls that was around her was blackness it seemed unending. A multitude of voices rang out from all around her.

"Hope Mikaelson you are here under natures order to correct a mistake that has infected this land."

"What do you want and why do you think I would help you?"

"You will help. You are needed to remove the spot of natures bane from this place. We allow small places where we cannot see but this place is too much."

"Ok but why would I help I gain nothing nor do I lose anything if I dont help."

"We will remove the power blocking the memories. We will also tell you that SHE is near."

"Well what do you need me to do." Hope was starting to get giddy she knew who SHE was and Hope wanted her real father back.

"In order for this place to exist the other side was killed people either were taken or found peace. We need you to find the previous anchor and the rippers elder along with the siphon. They are located in the place that time leaves and the day repeats. Should you pass the test and have the siphon remove the spell we shall reward you with the memories." 

REAL WORLD

Caroline was meeting with her mother for the final time before she left for college she had invited Alaric who was going to be one of her teachers because he needed to leave his alcoholic binge after loosing Jenna. He had said he wanted to live in his guilt before he left the town for good, it was no longer his home but he wanted to be closer to Caroline who had helped him grieve unlike Elena who buried Jenna and went right back to sleeping with Damon the man who got her killed. She had said it wasnt his fault and that he was compelled but everyone knew he wasnt she was just using that as an excuse for him and for a second reason to kill Kol. The lunch was going well until a car passed over the town line they thought nothing of it untill it stopped and screames were heard from it. Since Caroline couldn't get to them Liz and Alaric went inside the pulled out two people from the car one a short redhead and the other a tall muscular man with black hair, she had recognised Kol straight away but the girl was new.

"Care could you get a blood bag for me honey they will both be hungry."

"Sure but who is the redhead?" 

"Sweetie dont you remember Hope she was your best friend till she went on the trip with her mother, you two had one hell of a going away party."

"Mom I think I would remember a best friend." Kol then woke up and upon seeing the three people who had him he realised he was fine, afterall they were all freinds.

"You wouldn't remember her there was a memory spell on the whole town, what I dont know is how you seem to remember her Liz."

"If it was a spell then the anti-magic traveler spell around the town would habe negated it. Also how are you alive right now Kol I help Klaus collect the ahses off the floor."

"That would be Hope little blondie she resurrected me once she heard I died." Hope had apparently had enough of a nap and woke up, she was rambling about 'spirits' and 'natures stupid riddles'. Kol seemed to get the gist but asked for details so Hope projected the memory into his mind, the only thing he could recall about a timeless place where the day repeats was the Gemini covan which peaked Hopes interest as she knew that to be the covan of her Josette.


	26. Finding the Gemini

When Alaric told Hope he was teaching a Whitmore college he did not expect to see her in his classes she had somehow managed to have a room with Caroline and it seemed as though she would be staying he often called on her in classes due to her many years of existence but she liked to down play her knowledge it was a good plan this way no one would suspect her having lived through many of the supernatural topics he talked about. He even went to her for advice when he needed a new source this was kept on the down low of course and all of the time she had free was mostly spent looking for the Gemini covan as well as teaching magic to her witch back in new orleans through astral projection, Kol had left quite some time ago he went off to search for the littlest gilbert not knowing that he was in mystic falls as he assumed that a hunter would well hunt. Kol had tortured Elena who was now a vampire and as such he could compel her, he gave her the comand 'when ever you think about hurting someone you will feel as though your body in on fire and you will scream and writhe intill you are so close to death you can tastes it then you will find the nearest human and drink from them until they are almost dead. You will then feed them your blood and repeat until you kill a vampire.' He had thought it was enough and just to make sure she got the message he killed the bennet witch in front of her what was curious however was the fact that the compulsion didnt take effect when he did so it seemed she really did care for no one but her self.

In the two months he had worked at Whitmore he found him self slowly healing it was a good feeling, now that Elena was off doing whaever it was that she was doing he didnt have a constant reminder of Jenna. He was also searching for news about the Gemini covan they were very reclusive but he eventually found out that the covan was based in Georgia, Hope took this information and searched the entire state for the most part she asked around and did locator spells but she found that the covan was clocked and even though she knew they were in Georgia she couldnt find them. Hope had almost given up until one day a chance encounter with a man in a shop, she could feel he was a witch as her senses were the best. 

"Hello there mister I need information and I think you can tell me, I can tell you are a witch so are you part of the Gemini covan?"

"I dont know what you mean, witches dont exist."

"Well thats a real shame see I need the GeminI covans help, you see I have a little problem with an anti-magic barrier in mystic falls and the spirits told me that if I get the siphon from the place where time ends and the day repeats then they would give my family their memories back."

"No you cant let him out he killed nearly all of our family the only ones left of are his twin and the ones that she helped to save." Hope lernt this and wanted to be sick she knew that the kid wouldnt have snapped if something didnt happen to him and here was this guy acting like it was all the siphons fault.

"Why?"

"He wanted to be leader of the covan."

"No I mean why didnt you help him there must have been signs that he was about to rampage so what did you do to help him."

"He was an abomination he took magic." Hope really hated the word abomination she had been called that more times in her time as a tribrid than the word had been used before she was born. Hope pushed him against the wall of the store while casting a silent cloaking spell.

"Well if he was so much of an abomination then what about me, I am here magic in tact with full control over my vampirism and my wolf side. So how would you have treated me, you cant see the way your words affected him can you he wasnt born a killer you could have taught him control. I had a loving family at least, the originals for all their faults were a good family and will be again once their memories are back. He had no one, you made him and now you can finally justify your actions because you made him snap. Now tell me how to get him out." Hope could feel his magic lashing out but hers was too strong for him he might be a covan leader but she was the only tribrid to exisit as of now. She decided to push into his head and show him what he did. Hope was now watching as they made him, Malachai or Kai as he liked to be called, she saw how they made him unable to touch anyone or practice magic she saw how badly he was beaten when he was caught doing magic by siphoning the cloaking spell on the house and she saw what happend, what caused him to snap. It had seemed like a normal day at first but when the covan leader took his wife upto his room and they spoke of expelling Kai from the covan she knew what happend he had heard what they were planning so he took a knkfe and started to kill.

"You caused the death of your family, if you helped him learn instead of wanting him dead then you would have been happy. I just hope for your covans sake that I can save her from this merge event." Hope knew where she had to go so she took the covan leader and moved him to where he lived now able to see the house she searched for the asendant that needed bennet blood to work. It didnt really it needed a powerful witch bloodline to work and the Mikaelson blood line was just about as strong as the bennets.


	27. Laughlin meet up

Hope found out that the asendant wasnt in the Gemini covan leaders house, she was forced to dive into the mind of the man again and found out that his daughter one of the ones who survived had the device but as she was searching for a location she stumbled upon the name of the woman Josette Laughlin the name was hard to hear. You would be surprised to know that the name Josette was very uncommon in fact the only time she even heard the name in her entire existence was from herself or her family. She now knew where she had to look so after knocking out the covan leader she set off back to Whitmore and asked Alaric for a favour.

"Hello my amazing accult studies teacher."

"Oh no I know that tone of voice its the same one Caroline uses when she needs a day away from lessons, what do you want Hope."

"Ok I need a tiny favour from you."

"Alright sure."

"You havent heard what it is yet but I'll explain. So I found the Gemini covan in Georgia they are kind of ass hats they isolated a scared child and called him a monster then he became sociopathic and once he heard they were planning to kick him out he kind of killed his siblings. All of this was done because he was a siphon warlock basically he could absorb magic but has no magic of his own he also couldnt keep it within himself or long. Anyway they sent him to a prison world and I need something called an asendant now I know where it is but I want to get it peacefully so I need to stab you."

"You need to what?" Alaric was kind of scared he knew Hope was a vampire and all but he didnt see why he needed to be stabbed to get a trinket.

"Yeah the person who has it is a witch who sealed her magic away she works as a doctor nearby and I need a reason to see her and talk to her. If I went in on my own and just asked for it she would refuse but if I had a reason to see her then it may go a little better."

"Fine Hope just please dont hurt me too bad, stab me in the arm of something."

"Sure." The duo went off to the hospital and once they neared it they Hope took the pocket knife she had and stabbed him in the arm, they rushed in to the hospital and called for a doctor and as luck would have it Josette laughlin was the one to patch up the ex-hunter. At first she seemed reluctent when she spotted Hope but she quickly got over it when she saw Alaric bleeding. After a quick job and Hope laying for the expenses Josette pulled Hope into an empty room.

"Alright miss what ever your name is I need to know why to attacked my dad yesterday."

"Ok one question why did he tell you I attacked him and not why?"

"I dont know he just called out of the blue somehow, I hid myself pretty well these few years then he gave a description of you and said that I shouldnt give up the asendant. Why do you want to let out Kai."

"Right well first off all I knew where you were because of your dad so you didnt hide that well and if he gave you a description of me then did he tell you what I am. Lastly I need Kai to remove an anti-magic barrier from mystic falls, the spirits want it gone and I want my families memories back which would be the reward."

"He did not explain what you are but now you have me curious so what are you?"

"I am Hope Mikaelson were-wolf royalty, original vampire and powerful Mikaelson witch. The only tribrid, I am going to miss saying that when mum gives birth." Hope pulled out her hybrid eyes while also levitating the younger womans pen.

"Alright I would love to help you and all but he did kill all lf his siblings besides me and the other twins but they still could be dead for all I know." 

"Yeah fair enough but the twins are closer than you think they both work at the bar on campus and go to Ric's accult studies class. Your dad wants them here for some reason."

"Alright I will need to see them. God it been years since I last saw them." Hope brought up her hands to the ex-witches head and forced in the images of the two twins. Once she came out of her head she started to cry so Hope did something unexpected for her she brought the woman into a hug. "I dont understand why Kai did what he did he broke apart our family and murdered."

"He did what he did because you were the only one to love him, but even you were not allowed to touch him not even for a moment that is a torture of an other kind being starved of all phisical comforts while being degraded by you parents who only kept him around until they had their replacement." 

"Alright Hope I will give you the asendant but you must promise that he wont kill anyone. Oh and give me your friends number he seems kind of lonely." Hope internally smirked she was one step closer to having her family back and bonus she scored Alaric a date, that would make Caroline happy at the very least.


	28. Chapter 28

Hope collected the ascendant from Jo and decided to spend some time in new orleans she wanted to see how her mother pregnancy was going and what had happend while she was gone, while she did call Davina everyday to teach she only called Kol once a week and he seemed to be spending a large amount of time stopping Klaus from atempting to take over the city. Hope needed to wait because the next celestial event was a small meteor shower that would just about work, it normally wouldnt but Hope had the needed power to overcome the small amount of magic required. It was during this visit to new orleans that Hope descovered that the child her mother was carrying was a boy and she knew that she needed to finish removing the anti-magic barrier just so that her dad would help protect the baby more than he is at the moment. She quickly used the power the meteor shower provided and poured her blood on the ascendant and before she knew it she was inside an empty garden, she set out into the city knowing there would be no one there but she needed to find a map of America because her blood activated the ascendant then her blood could track it, bennet blood would have worked better since they created the ascendants. The blood slowly moved away from new orleans and went over to mystic falls she set off to find a car since she didnt know how to fly a plane but it would take a few days to get there. Once she arrived she did a second locator spell to narrow down the location and found that the ascendant would be inside the mystic grill she opened the door and found a young man hanging from the roof with a noose tried around his neck, she quickly cut him down and waited to see if he woke up but when he didnt she fed him vampire blood knowing that since he couldnt die while in here he wouldnt become a heretic.

"Wake up Malachai parker, I'm busting you out of this joint." 

"Wait who are you, how did you get here, are they finally letting me out, what year is it out there?"

"Ok calm down my name is Hope Mikaelson I am getting you out of here but I need two things from you first. One when you get out here I need to promise not to kill anyone especially you family and two I need you to siphon a spell for me if you do both of these things I'll let you out and when you are out I will send you anywhere you want to go. Deal?"

"Wait you arent a bennet so how are you getting me out of here and on that note how did you get here I mean the healing blood kind of clues me into the vampire thing but you need magic and bennet blood to get here."

"Sorry kiddo but you are wrong, the bennets made the ascendants but they made it so you need a powerful witch blood line to use it, now in their arrogance they failed to realise that not just bennet blood would work. The Mikaelson blood line is as strong as the bennets and as for how I got here, I am the frist tribrid part witch, part vampire and part were-wolf."

"Ok good to know but were-wolfs exist thats a mind freak any way if you get me out of here then I will promise not to kill anyone, unless I have no other choice. I might like you and all but I'm not losing my chance to defend my self. I will also siphon this spell you need." Hope thought it was a fair comprise so she made him siphon from her and together they did a promise binding spell, this spell was held by nature so neither of them could break their side of the deal no matter what.

"It a good thing you made me do that because I was totally going to double cross you and kill my entire family as soon as I got out of here. So whats it like out there?"

"I knew you would which is why I made you do that it saves me a lot of trouble amd makes sure that you do as asked, you will find all about the world outside this one but I need the ascendant." Kai handed over the device but as he did he grabbed her hand and started to siphon as much as he could he knew that she was his way out but he was smart so if he drained her then she couldnt recover and he would be free. The hope he held was short lived however when she just dragged him along with her she held the ascendant up to the sky and started to walk towards the salvator house, this had made Kai a little mad here he was taking an amount of magic that would make a covan leader faint andshe was just not reacting.

"Ok thats just insulting I'm here pretty much draining you of any magic you have and your just shrugging it off."

"I didnt even realise I have dealt with siphon before hell I even had a threeway with two, Mary lue and Nora god they were great, see siphons tend to well siphon when having sex and we went for quite a while considering that we all had vampire stamina. Great night I'd would have done again but I couldnt track them down the second time." 

"Huh I didnt know that just how strong are you anyway?"

"I could kill you and destroy this entire prison world and still have magic to spare. Well when I could in a few months the sealing charm wares off then."

"Hold up sealing charm did you seal your magic?"

"Yeah comes back every century or so and you may want to stop that siphoning I've been told my magic is very adicting. Im basically walking crack for siphons." Kai quickly let go of his hand he was already stuck in this prison he didnt want to be chained to a person or a place for a long time, he also took note of the vampire stamina thing because if they took magic while a vampire that ment he could do magic while a vampire too.


	29. Return and trouble

Once Hope had found the place they were to travel out of the prison world she used her magic to remove the dirt from the tunnels below and once that was done she decided to have a chat with Kai.

"So I know that you were hated by your family but why did you decide to kill them it not like there was anything keeping you there so why didnt you run away?"

"Oh right yeah I could have done that but I did already once and they just dragged me back, then I hear them say they were going to send me away and I thought if they wanted me gone why didnt they let me go when they had the chance so I thought they were going to kill me. Well they didnt and I killed them it was fun, miss that feeling.

"Right so your parents I can understand but you had other siblings they did nothing to you and yeah while Jo was the only one who did help you from time to time thats no excuse for killing a bunch of kids."

"Yeah I could have just killed the twins and mom but why stop there I needed Jo to like for the merge so I couldnt kill her but I found I loved killing almost as much as I loved the magic, that hasn't gone away yet we've been here for hours now it sould have left me why hasn't it?" Hope was taken back by this comment while she was no stranger to killing she only enjoyed it when they were either hurting an innocent or trying to kill her family, it why she used compulsion as a punishment due to her overwhelming magic it would take a witch stronger than her to remove it a fun perk of being a tribrid or for her to be daggered which couldnt happen.

"If I didnt need you I would kill you, I have met many monsters in my life but you take the cake I'm sure there are worse people out there than you but you have the most devastating potential for murder than anyone other than my family." She left Kai's question unanswered for now as she knew that her magic lasted days within a siphon, it would be good for her Josette but it would make Kai seek her out more than she wanted.

"Aww your making me blush, stop it." With that the conversation died and they sat there with bags packed and they waited for the solar eclipse. The sky began to darken and they made their way down into the hole and once the sun and moon crossed Hope spilled her blood and chanted the spell lifting the two of them out of the prison world and destroying it in the process. Hope was glad that the place they were spat out was outside the boundary but close to where she needed to be so she took Kai and made him walk into the grave yard once he was there he started to siphon away the town sized spell, while it wasnt enough to hurt her much it was a dangerous wepon that wouldnt leave him soon due to the non-nature based element in the spell. Still she knew he couldn't kill anyone in anthing other than self defense so she was satisfied with her task and when she was about to leave she fell and began to dream.

HOPES HEAD

It seemed like once again that she was pulled into her own head by nature but what was curious about this time was the fact that Josette didnt apear but a man who looked remarkably like her father but with her mothers hazel-green eyes, she figured this is what her brother would look like in the future. He spoke in multiple voices again as the spirits seemed to do every time she was here.

"The task we set has been complete, we saw all you did and we will make sure the siphon killer never kills in cold blood however the merge must be done for this generation. We shall grant you and yours the mercy of separation by giving the second their love."

"Thank you, but you said you would remove Esthers spell on my family."

"We have given you the power, one touch from you and their memories will flood back."

"Thank you spirits."

"We have but one more warning we will ever give, the last of the old world will come and fight for the second, the first was too strong by their first return but another hundred passed and the strong come for the defence less. Good bye."

REAL WORLD

Hope woke up to a frantic Matt donovan who she recalled was her auntie Bexs little crush when she rolled into town, the last she heard they were galvanting across Europe when the news of the pregnancy reached them.

"Hey Hope good to see you again but why are you on the floor of the graveyard?"

"Spirits dont take comfort into consideration when they summon me. How was the trip with auntie Bex by the way I never got to hear about it because of the memory wipe thing."

"Yeah that way a bit of a shock when I came back to town I dont really know what happend but she had said she loved me one day and the next she was colder but I thought that was due to her losing Kol but when she left I came back here and my memory returned I tried to call her but she didnt pick up." Hope explained to Matt what had happend and what she did to help her family she also promised to make Rebekah give him a call as heled her to her car in the old mansion. From the car she called Kol who didnt pick up so she then called Davina who also didnt pick up which was strange but she didnt worry yet so she called her last resort Marcel who picked up on the first ring.

"Hi Cellus I've done my mission and am able to get everyones memory back."

"Hope thank god you need to get here right now th witches managed to get Davina and Kol your dad is about to explode and kill half the town." Hopes face fell she didnt think that the witches would be able to get through all of the vampires in the compound and still manage to take Davina but what confused her even more was the fact they had taken Kol, an original one of the strongest people on the planet.

"I'm on my way now I've allready called the jet and I will arrive in a few hours stay safe for me Cellus." Hope hung up and drove as fast as the car would take her to the closest airport.


	30. Chapter 30

Hope arrived at new orleans and headed straight to the compound she was glad to see the family there even Finn for some reason, last she heard of him was that he ran when Esther tried to kill them all because he liked how the family changed when they were with her she walked in and took his hand and he promptly passed out only to reawaken in two minutes by that point she had already given the rest lf the family members their memories back but they had yet to wake. She was currently being debriefed by Marcel who was explaining the whole harvest situation to her.

"So they sacrifice four children and then they get resurrected now that just seems dumb so many things could go wrong, for one what happend with Davina someone messing with the ritual or the ansestors could just keep them and there is nothing anyone could do but why take Kol." Marcel looked embarrassed at Kols name and she had a suspicion of what happend.

"They were in the middle of havi-of making- of something when the witches came and we think thats how they got them." Hope blushed her student was having sex with her uncle it was weird to think about.

"Alright moving from that disturbing news, where are they being hidden."

"The cemetery, good thing most of us have invitations inside." Groans were heard from all across the room as her family started to wake up and as soon as they spotted her they all lauched in to a massive group hug with Hope at the centre Klaus was on the verge of tears whispering I'm sorry over and over. When someone describes the original family never in history would any description include a massive group hug and for all the vampire there it was weird to say the least, they were all used to the cold agressive family who ripped out hearts and killed wildly not this.

"Oh right before I forget auntie Bex, at certain Matt Donavan wanted you to call him." Rebekah's face dropped slightly before brightening once again she had a second chance with him but first she needed her brother back.

"Thank you Hope but we need Kol and his new flame." The mood sobered all of them had gotten to know the little witch while under the spell and while they had been crule in some cases they saw why Kol liked her. They started to plan it would be a three pronged attack the originals would go in and take fire while a smaller group of vampires led by Marcel searched the tombs and the last prong would be Hope who would be invisible with the other originals and behind enemy lines causing chaos. Once the reached the tombs all went in their seperate directions and the originals just started to smash stuff drawing out the current covan leader Sophie Deveraux who had a vindictive look on her face.

"This is all your fault if you had complied then we wouldn't be here well it would have happend either way she would have started to break down at somepoint, I dont know why she hasnt already." Rebekah charged forwards aiming to take out the problem witch but se was repelled by magic.

"Sorry love but the reason she hasn't broken down yet was that Hope was teaching her she gained control of her magic it was fine even Kol had said so. You killed an innosent child for nothing."

"You would know about that wouldn't you Klaus the almighty hybrid I bet you've murdered so many children you don't even remember them all." 

"Why does everyone assume I kill children they are pure and innosent, I was beaten as a child so I wish I was them sometimes but I dont kill children."

"What about Hayley you said to kill the child."

"I had 500 years of memories of my own child taken away from me I was in pain and I didn't know why, the thought of another child does scare me but I have my family and Hayley will be around this one as its mother so I am fine and I will apologise to her when I get back my brother and the little witch." Sophie lashed out forcing her magic on Klaus who shouted in pain while clutching his head but she was unaware of Hope who went behind her and snapped her neck she dropped the invisibility spell and looked at everyone with a sad expression on her face and she silently led the other vampires to where Kol was. They all saw how Kol clutched the body of a young Davina claire whose throat had been slit Kol was begging her to wake up but nothing happend. 

"Kol we need to consecrate her if we do then she goes to the ansestral realm and we can get jer back."

"She should have been back already I know the harvest ritual it does bring them back but it can be interupted, the ansesters choose who to bring back and if we find out who took her place then we can kill them and she is back, we need to hurry because they will be torturing her right now." A silent agreement was struck between all of the Mkaelsons that moment if anyone who was dead came back they would kill them on sight.


	31. Chapter 31

It had been a week since the harvest was completed and there was still no sign of any one who resurrected the family kept looking day in and day out, while most of the family was out there was always one at the compound with Hayley just incase the witches got any more idea's. It was Hopes shift with Hayley and they had spent the day thinking of names and building a nursery it had been peaceful but Hope got a call from Kol who sounded frantic.

"Hope we need you by the docks now, someone captured Rebekah when she was on her way out of town."

"I'm on my way but why do you need me just kill who has her and get her back."

"We did but she is stuck inside a boundary spell and Nik says that papa Tunde's mark on her head." A flash of memory went through Hope as she recalled the person papa Tunde was, he was an out of town witch who used his mark to desecate many vampires and use their strength to augment his magic he eventually got strong enough to push through her barriers amd knock her out with a sneak attack. He then proceed to take her blood and pour it onto a dark blade, he was stopped before he could use it but she dreaded to think what her blood would do to the enchanted wepon.

"Alright text me the dock and I'll come get her. Mom were going on a trip to the docks for auntie Bex." She hung up and drove her mother out to the dock, she arrived just as Elijah did and they rushed inside to a pained Rebekah and worried Kol and Klaus. Hope descoved hkw best to destroy the runic boundary and she spilt her blood onto the marks. As soon as the spell dropped she cut the mark with her nail and then placed her wrist to her mouth for her aunt to eat. In her frantic state at seeing her aunt harmed she didnt notice the cloaked person next to her nor did she have the proper counter to the blade that pierced her heart, she quickly fell and spat out blood when she felt her own body start to kill its self while it healed it brought agony like she never felt before and she was cloaked and removed from the situation before her family had anyway to counter. 

She could feel her body rip apart and heal its self every second of every day the pain was no less and it didnt get better she tried to scream but couldnt move her mouth the one thing she could do was listen through the pain and she heard horrible things, she could hear the cries of people who were being tortured and it seemed that some were children. The one thing she hated the most was the humans speaking they tormented their minds while they infinitely inflicted suffering on the people captured she found out why she was there after the seventh day, the witches of new orleans provided her to these things she hated to call human. They had two of the three supernatural races here and they didnt seem to care what age they were they just wanted results, for the betterment of humanity they said. There was even a freshly turned vampire in here a nineteen year old kid who was turned by a malicious vampire, he was turned in by his sire and they took great pleasure in ripping him apart even if he hadn't killed anyone. Finally someone reached into her chest and pulled out the blade while another bound her hands in magic sealing chains.

"You sure we cant touch her she is really hot for a dead chick."

"Yeah the boss wants her all to him self."

"Fine, give her the cup of blood." Sweet blood was down her throat but before she could savour it it was gone and she was left alone. She didnt know how much time passed because her magic was sealed when it was at her command she could feel the rise and fall of the sun and moon from there she could tell how long she was gone but everything was muted and dull. The door to the cell opened and in walked a face she only saw when she felt the need to hurt, Lucien he was dressed in a expensive cloths and brought with him devices of torture.

"Hello again Hope, how the tables have turned once I took you and gave you probably the best night of your life and then you sent me to drown of hundreds of years with the occasional bit of torture here and there. What will I do with you, oh ues thats right first I should tell you that you arent being rescued see I used your credit card to buy these cloths but at the time I was in paris amd once my witches confirmed that your entire family was there I left and came here. The augustines have been ever so helpful once I gave them so many test subjects to play with they let me have you their most prized toy but one they couldnt touch due to your whole original tribrid defenses powerful stuff your magic is but it ran dry sooner due to this special blade. Now lets have some fun." His smile would make even the most emotionless vampire cringe in disgust.


	32. Living in pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter :(

Hopes life was always a brutal one she had to fight her step-grandfather at the age of twenty and she died at his hands only for her to come back a vampire from there she was taken by a brutish man called Lucien and after this she was hunted down for years before people gave up due to her strength but all of this was nothing compared to the torture that was being inflicted to her in these moments. It started as it always did with Lucien taking her until he wanted to no more then he went onto more conventional torture, he would cut her with enchanted blades designed to stop her healing and amplify her pain. It went on and on through out the day and when the day came to a close he stabbed her with the cursed blade that started this whole mess, the one day he came into her cell and he was with another person she reeked of power even as destroyed as Hope was she could feel the magic close to her but what the witch did would make her suffer the most.

"Dear sweet Hope I want you to know who I am, my name is Dahlia and I am you great aunt you see your grandmother, my sister Esther came to me one winter and asked for help conceiving a child and I told her that in return I would have the firstborn Mikaelsons. I had wanted you but my immortality spell sent me and the lovely Freya to sleep for a hundred years and by the time we awoke I couldnt bind you to myself so I wanted revenge ever since but could not have it. Now I have that chance you see here you are devoid of power and I can do what I want to you so I will follow my sisters example and steal memories but not your families no I will take yours all exect the ones you have had where you are in pain and suffering." The smile on her aged face was euphoric as she laid ingredients around her, and when the spell was done Hope was confused she still remembered everything nothing had changed her face must have betrayed her confusion because Dahlia informed her that it was be done over time and that she would feel that she forgot something even without the memories of happy times.

It had been a long time since she was captured acording to her torturer she had been here for two months, suffering and losing what was most precious to her, her family she could no longer recall her nickname for aunt Rebekah she knew there was one but she couldnt remember and as she puzzled this piece of information she felt something powerful inside her. It felt like something caged had been set free and the chains she was bound in started to burn against her skin she felt the feeling burst out and disintegrate the chains making her free, it hit her like a truck she had her magic back and she hadnt forgotten how to use it not het at least. She waited for Lucien to come into her cell and thought herself lucky he had wanted to test the blade on other vampires to see how it reacted, once she heard the locks open she struck out with her magic pushing the door and the person behind it into the wall and when she removed the door she was glad to see Lucien with his a stunned expression on her face and she reached out with her magic and pulled his heart from his chest before leaving the corridor she knew there were other prisoners here and she set out to free them. It made her sick just how far these people were willing to go they had a twelve year old girl in here she seemed to be a triggered wolf and that fact made her heart break, she opened the door to the rest of the cells and they all shyed away from her.

"Hey we need to go I dont know how much time we have so come on we can leave here."

"Why should we trust you how do we know this isnt a trick."

"I suffered here too I dont know for how long but everything here will soon be my only memory the witch made sure of that." The first to walk to her was the child and when she did the child broke out into tears before hugging her, not feeling up to asking her what happend she dove into her mind as gently as she could and saw what these things did to her, she was sold here by the people who adopted her as the augustines learned of her parentage and the fact she was a wolf the two people didnt care for her as they should a child and when she got here they made her kill and watched her bodies reactions to changing at such a young age. 

"Be still little love you are safe now I will get you out of here if I die in the process." The others seemed to be convinced at the display and they followed her to the stairs leading out, she was glad it was night time and once they went to the upstairs level she kocked out the entire room and had the vampires feed on the humans there she held the little girl she now knew was named Claire and made sure she didnt see anything. Once everyone was dead she left the building and was disturbed by where she was, Whitmore college it did seem that the building was under cloaking spell however so she wouldnt have to massacre the whole place. She vaguely remebered an Alaric saltzman and how he taught here so she led the group of vampires who seemed to have experience controling their bloodlust and they helped the one new vampire who Lucien had turned and given in. 

"Alaric I need your help." The man in question jumped at Hopes presence as she did just break into his apartment within the college she saw her companions and the child in her arms shocked to his core.

"Where have you been Hope your entire family is tearing the world apart looking for you, hell Caroline left here to search for you the only reason I'm here is because Jo is pregnant so they made me stay with her and Hayley."

"Sorry Alaric but who is Caroline, I would like to see my mother though where is she." 

"She's in the next room and what do you mean who's Caroline."

"I dont know who Caroline is because of a spell that my great aunt did to me it making me forget everything slowly." Alaric looked sorry at that news and he led her and the child clinging to her to the room next door, once there he knocked on the door and after a few seconds out came a grumpy looking Hayley whos pregnancy had seemed to be reaching its conclusion.

"This had better be important-" she cut her self of when she saw her daughter with a child clutched to her chest she quickly got over her shock and went to embrace her child but she was warned of by a pleading look from her daughter as she looked down at the child who looked asleep, Hayley bekond her inside and Hope placed down the in the small bed in the room. 

"Where have you been Hope we have been looking all over for you." Hayley said while embracing her first child. Hope didnt feel up to talking at the moment so she just cried silent tears in her mother somber hold.


	33. Chapter 33

Hope woke up from a surprisingly pleasant dream by her mother shaking her, Hayley looked a slight bit worried and in pain from there it was easy to gather that her water broke. When Hope realised she quickly jumped up and startled the sleeping child beside her who almost started crying.

"Hey Claire I'm sorry I woke you up but I am about to meet my baby brother in a few hours." Hope said calmly with a huge smile on her face this was the thing she held onto the most ferociously the knowledge that her brother would be born. The child did calm down but she wanted to cling to Hope this could be a problem in the future but for now Hope was fine with it. They did have a few hours to kill until Hayley was really in labour so they called the family who were very keen to talk to Hope as well as meet their new family member.

"Hope where habe you been I have been worried sick, why did you not call me as soon as you resurfaced." Klaus all but screamed down the phone.

"Sorry for being tired after breaking out of a supernatural torture chamber dad. I was held down there for months being tortured by him again." The silence was deafening as Klaus knew who 'he' was his first vampire Lucien.

"Look theres no time I want actually have a memory of my brothers birth when I disable this stupid spell."

"What spell Hope." Rebekah chimed in from next to Klaus.

"It was done by great aunt Dahlia she wants my brother because she couldnt have me and to got revenge for my being too powerful at a hundred she is making my memory slowly disappear. For instance I cant remeber a Caroline who Alaric mentioned and even now I can barely remember him."

"We are on our way it will take us about five hours to get to Whitmore." Klaus said after a moment of quiet he had said it with such a sad voice it made Hope feel broken. The call ended and Hope was embraced by Hayley they talked for hours about the birth and what kind of names they would have for him. At one point Hayley asked how she knew the baby was a boy as they didnt have the chance to tell her before her imprisonment and Hope explaimed the vision from the spirits back in mystic falls when the barrier was down. The peaceful chatting was interputed by the door being kicked in and humans seemed to swarm the room, they looked interested at Hayleys pregnant belly and the leader smiled at Hope. He looked to be about to say something when someome from behind used magic to snap all of their necks and in walked a stunning blonde woman.

"Hello my name is Freya and you must be my neice Hope, its good to meet you after all this time." Hope was slightly impressed and on guard as she had only heard of this woman from her visions and Dahlia but she figured since she named a kid after her in the future she would be telling the truth. A spell came to mind and since she knew she was stronger than the woman she placed her under a truth spell.

"What is your name?"

"Freya Mikaelson."

"Why are you here?"

"To reunite with the family and to help with the birth of the baby." She seemed to strugle against the magic but stopped when she knew she was beat.

"Do you know a counter spell to the one Dahlia placed on me."

"I dont know what she placed on you could you explain."

"It is supposed to remove my memories slowly and leave behind the times when I was in pain."

"Yes but it requires a massive amount of power probably a nexus vorti."

"Huh welp good thing that my brothers being born today can you ready the spell please aunt Freya." Hope released the spell on the woman.

"I will need the blood of both parents first as well as your blood." Hope then informed her family that a new aunt came to town she explained the truth spell and what they would need to reverse the spell cast on her, since it was for his daughter Klaus agreed quickly and promised that they would do the spell as soon as they could.


	34. Born once and for all

The labour was going to be long and painful for Hayley but at the end she knew it would be worth it, she was going to meet her new child and she had warned the Mikaelsons that she would wake up if the birth killed her so they knew not to have her buried this time around a fact that made them shameful. However the compilcation was her first child Hope was slowly loosing her memory and while they had a counter to the spell it could not be without the blood of Klaus and time was limited as they only had a small window to do the spell before the magic wore off. This became a problem as it seemed that Klaus was being held up by what they did not know as he promised to be at the college three hours ago and there was no sign or call that would suggest her was late. Hopes phone rang and the name on the screen was dad so she picked up and heard a voice she now came to lothe Dahlia.

"Hello my little disappointment."

"You know for a thousand year old witch you really suck at torture."

"Yes well I have 'lived' for a thousand years but I only was awake for ten of them, I did not have time to practice."

"I managed to escape that hell hole by the way, but enough about me I want to know where my father is."

"Oh he's right here enjoying some quality time with my sister I had her consecrated on new orleans grounds so she came back in the little harvest they did not so long ago. Bound her right to the last body." That triggered something in Hope but she couldnt remember she made a promise to herself but couldnt grasp it.

"You know thats not what I meant Dahlia where are you."

"Yes right I'm in the lands of his birth it has been rather polluted wouldnt you say." The phone hung up and Hope threw it against the wall in anger she needed to kill the witch no matter what happend to her.

"You can't kill Dahlia, she is immortal untill she lets the spell linking me to her go and even then it would still take too much work to find the ingredients we would need."

"What do we need Freya?" Hope nearly growled out.

"We need the blood of the one who she loved the most but betrayed her, the ashes of a viking and a blade forged from metals in her home land. Its either that or have someone stronger kill her with magic."

"We will go with the second option I am stronger than her and I have more collective life experience, but we need to get to mysic falls. It a few hours journey by plane can you so the spell while away from the birth?"

"Yes but I will have to channel most of the family in order to get the required power."

"Why not just me?"

"This spell needs you as the focal point so you cant be part of the power that fules it." With out any further delays they collected enough blood from Hayley and they went to the closest airport and had a jet fly them to mystic falls.

They reached mystic falls in a good time and as soon as they did Dahlia was felt they drove to where the power was the strongest and they saw both Dahlia and Esther waiting over the beaten originals, they had somehow managed to desecate all of them without the silver daggers. The glare from Hope would have scared most beings away from them but Dahlia was arrogant and Esther was sure Dahlia was the strongest.

"Freya you take Esther, the bitch is mine." The command was one that Freya dared not to refuse and even though she still loved her mother she struck her with magic. Hope used a different strategy and used a spell she had created it was a normally taxing spell for her but that was when her magic was bound, the spell produced the same amount of power as a lightning storm and had the same effect throwing bolts at the target she intended. Dahlia didnt seem phased as she held up her hands and used a black magic barrier which drained the life from the immediate area to protecf against anything the stronger the spell the more life drained, the down side to this spell was that if it reached a certain radius it began to drain on the magic of the person and when that failed their life force. The spell could not kill Dahlia but it would drain her of power as Hope rained cold justice onto the shield Dahlias spell quickly began to on her life but before any profound effect Hopes spell stopped.

"That shield is a strong one yes and if you wrent powerful you would be unable to conjure it but the light from my spell was bright and I bet you didnt see this." From behind her a torrent of flames hit her burning almost white hot as they devoured the ground and the blackend trees around them, Dahlia had used the destroyed ground to block but some of the fire managed to hit her face which caused a burn. Dahlia struck back quickly with a demon like creature made from the black trees while it was weak it would serve as a good distraction, Hope quickly dismantled the tree demon with a flick of her wrist and sent the remains back at Dahlia while tranforming them into a spear which she narowly dodged the spear turned around in the air and before Dahlia could stop it the spear struck her leg breaking the bone and redering it useless.

"Not so tough when I'm at full strength are you." Hope knew she would need to finish Dahlia with magic but that didnt mean she couldn't hurt her with the spear she made.

"You'll never get your mind back even if you manage to kill me you yourself cant be used as the power for the ritual."

"Oh really because I spent quite sometime with Freya on the way over she knows the way to revese the spell and yes while I cant be used as the spells power we can use a nexus vorti which would be my brother being born."

"A nexus vorti is a once in a lifetime event you have already been born and I very much doubt it could be used."

"Well it would seem you are wrong about this in case you habe forgotten a tribrid is the strongest supernatural creature amd they can only be born with doppelgänger blood inside a hybrid and a human getting pregnant from the hybrid the chances so slim as the doppelgänger event only happens once every five hundred years and you need a hybrid which there is only two of currently. That would count as a nexus. For now though I'm just going to kill you." Hope used the same spell she did before and summoned the power of a lightning storm completely disintegrating Dahlia's body and making sure she could not come back.


	35. Chapter 35

In the aftermath of the fight Hope was pent up she didnt get the phisical release she felt she needed, it had been more than two months since she last shifted but she couldnt focus on that now because she needed to wake up her family. Once she got to the desicated bodies she cut her wrist with magic and revived each of the originals starting with her dad then Kol, Rebekah, Elijah and finally Finn. Once they woke up they all had questions about where she had been but they needed to get back to Whitmore which was at least five hours from mystic falls by car so they took a jet which would be two maybe three hours depending on conditions. They needed to hurry as they wanted to witness the birth and they didnt know how long Hayley had in her labour, while on the journey Hope was telling them all what she had been through as she needed them to know it was painful but it was needed. The sadness that was there would be eclipsed by the birth of the child so for thr rest of the trip they were prepping Klaus for his second run of fatherhood something that did make Rebekah envious but she knew it wasnt in store for her and its not like she couldnt adopt once she found a good person to be with, hopefully Matt.

Once they reached Whitmore they went straight to the hospital, the doctors only let in Klaus at first as they didnt believe that Hope was the first born of them but a quick compelling session and she was let inside. It seemed they only had minutes to spare and Klaus was by Hayleys side helpin gher through the pain that she couldnt have relived due to her were-wolf gene. Before they knew it a beautiful baby boy was born and with a mighty cry on him, the doctors wrapped him up and handed him to Hayley who smiled tiredly at the small boy she handed him to the father and she saw why had made such a wonderful parent the smile on his face made her believe with everything in her being that he would do anything for the child until he couldnt anymore. Klaus handed him to his older sister who was almost crying along with the babe she held as she tried to rock him asleep.

"What are you going to name my little brother?" The parents both looked at each other and smiled at the name they had chosen Henrik 'Henry' Mikaelson.

"He will be called Henrik Mikaelson after my brother and Hayleys grandfather Henry, he will be strong and kind with a little mischief inside of him and we will love him all the same."

"Its perfect like him, you dont have to worry about strength he is already stronger than most teen witches at a few minutes born he will be a strong one. I will go and have the ritual done but when I get back I better have more time with him." She looked at them with a small glare but they both knew that it would be Rebekah that would be the problem. Hope walked out of the Hospital room and met up with her family, she informed them that he was born and asked Freya if she was ready for the spell, it would be close enough to the centre of the magic that she wouldnt have to channel the family the two witches walked to an empty room in the hospital which there were many but it worked for their purpose. 

Freya asked Hope to stand in the spot she marked and she began to draw nordic runes around the woman in the blood of her parents, one rune for the mind, another for cleansing and the final one for luck. Freya began to chant and push her magic into the runes and when she did they lifted off the ground and began swirling around Hope who watched in fascination the blood became more and more fluid and then Freya drew on the birth of the tribrid and the blood started to circle in on Hopes head and then the blood went inside of her it almost freaked her out but she was a vampire, then pain while it was nothing compaired to the cursed blade it was painful and as quick as it started it stopped and Hope vomited blackend blood. It had worked Hope could remember everything and it felt great.

"Thank you auntie Freya now lets go and see my brother."

"I couldn't agree more." She waved her hand and the black blood vanished. As she did Freya noticed a few letters on Hopes arm and she knew exactly what it was her neice had a soulmate. "Who's the lucky guy with your name on his arm."

"They are a she if you must know and she hasnt been born yet. The spirits told me she would be born soon so I think in a decade or two when Alarics kid grows up then they might have her and her sister."

"How do you know she will have a sister."

"Oh right the spirits told me they said that the sister would also have a soulmate in a riddle format but this will stop the merge they might go through."


	36. A sad day for all

The next big event for the original family was the wedding of Alaric saltzman and Josette laughlan they got invite but they decided to stay away from the event its self not out of dislike towards the couple but because they had a baby to look after and besides Hope felt uneasy with the Gemini covan around her mother who was not an immortal. Hayley did promise to have a bachelorette party with the woman who she grew to like during the months Hope was gone and she also had Hopes blood in her system every day incase something went wrong she missed out on raising one child she wouldnt do it again. The boys had taken out Alaric for his bachelor party as the man didnt really have many friends in his circle and with no living family they all went out and got hammered having the time of their lives, during all of this Hope was having a quiet night in with her little brother who was dangerously adorable it was almost unfair he would be a menace im the future the little prince of new orleans when Marcel stepped down. 

The wedding was a hurried event but it was full of love and care the bride had planned every thing down to the last detail and while she did hage to invite Kai due to the fact he was covan leader when he merged with Luke, which somehow got around the vow Hope made him take. Things were perfect right up untill the service when during the vows there was a loud snap and Jo's neck was broken and then a person uncloaked from behind her, that person was Tyler lockwood a man everyone thought was stuck in wolf form he turned to adress the crowd and said.

"This was revenge for what Hope mikaelson did to me I've ended the line that her soulmate was to be born from and now I'm going to end the Gemini." He sped upto a smiling Kai parker who knew what was going to happen he planned it all from when he found the magical wolf in the forests of mystic falls so once he siphoned the massive amount of magic away from him the wolf became a boy and from then this plan was sprung. When Tyler heard about the wedding he knew it get revenge on Hope he would have to end the saltzman line but not by killing the last male but by killing his love and his children this would mean he wouldnt have anymore kids due to greif and Hope wouldnt help him out of it because she would be greiving to. Tyler reached the covans leader and snapped his neck just fast enough to avoid an angry Caroline forbes who snapped his neck and the Gemini covan who started to chant while they were slowly dieing. Meanwhile in new orleans Hope had decided that she wanted to return to college once more she had been around the block more than a few times but while she was teaching Davina, who was waiting for them when they had returned with the smallest mikaelson, she had felt like she was meant to teach she loved it and according to Davina she learnt more than she ever had. So she decided on Whitmore college since she liked Alaric quite a bit and felt he would be a great mentor. So with one final goodbye and a massive party from her auntie Bexs she left for the dorms of Whitmor inteading to room with Caroline once again. 

When she reached her destination however she knew something was wrong because she tried to check in witn Alaric the substitute looked melancholy and pointed her to his rooms which she could smell reaking of alcohol from a building across, when she got closer to hks room the smell got stronger and stronger until when she reached his door she could smell blood and quite a bit of it too, an unlocking spell was on her lips before she could even think and she followed the bloody smell it led her to his bathroom where he was after having fallen and hit his head. She fed him vampire blood and watched as the cut healed and his heartbeat got stronger but as soon as he woke up he vomited all over the floor, but what worried her the most wasnt why he was on a drinking binge it was where was Jo who made him stop drinking so heavily when she found out about the pregnancy.

"Hey Hope what are you doing here?"

"Dont do that Alaric what happend to you, you were happy when I left last time."

"Yeah that was before the worst day of my life, the wedding."

"I can tell you dont want to talk about this so is it alright if I dive into your mind, it wont make you remeber anything but it will show me what happend." With his nod of comformation she picked him up and placed him down on his bed and took a peak into what happend, it made her want to throw up what should have been the best day of his life became one that would haunt him forever. She placed a sleeping spell on him and started to clean up his apartment before she managed to finish in walked Caroline who came and brought more food for the fridge.

"Hey Hope I didnt know you were back in town." The tone was sad one that should never be on a positivity machine like Caroline forbes, Hope walked over and hugged her and told her she knew.

"Did he mange to kill that bastard lockwood?"

"Yes he drew it out and it took quite a while which I was glad to watch it was less than he what deserved but it was painful."

"Ok good I'm glad you were there for him but I cant help but feel guilty, if I had been there I could have stopped him from killing her."

"Its not your fault Hope all those responsible are dead it even worse when you know she was carrying twins."


	37. Last stand of the Gemini

A month had gone by and there was something that deeply confused Hope, she knew her bloodline protection spell is still active and she knew that Alarics family was the saltzman part of the name while Carolines family was the second part of the name. The thing bothering her was that the spell didn't activate which was wierd because Alarics twins died when Jo did but the spell didnt start working, the whole point of the spell was that it kept the person who was spelled alive and kickstarted the healing process while also making them practically immortal until they had a decedent but when Alaric hit his head the spell didnt heal him. This made her suspicious but she needed more information so she watched the wedding video that they had made and when Caroline snapped Tylers neck the Gemini's started to chant a spell she recognised she heard it somewhere but couldnt recall where. The spell would have to wait though she was getting a call from her dad.

"Hi dad hows Henrik?"

"He's doing fine littlest wolf I wanted to know how the teaching course is going so far, its rather boring when you arent here."

"It been going I guess I havent really had time to go to class I've been looking after Alaric, poor guy."

"Why what happend to him?" An unusual amount of care went into his voice although Hope suspected that it was due to how he was connected to her rather than his own feelings for the man.

"Do you remeber Tyler lockwood the hybrid you turned and he permanently became a wolf when they attacked us?"

"Yes he was such a little disappointment."

"Yeah well he killed Jo and the twins she was carrying before killing Kai and then that killed the rest of the Gemini covan. Its weird though the entire covan is dead but the mark hasnt gone and I know that my Josette is a Gemini I just cant figure out how since their dead."

"Well did they do anything before they died a spell maybe, you said in that first vision of yours that they transfered you twins into your Josette." Hopes eyes widened and she recognised the spell it was from the vision word for word but she didnt know where the children were or who they were inside.

"Oh god I ned to go send the family my love and thank you so much." She hung up and raced towards Alaric and on the way she picked up a map of the world. She burst into his office where he was drinking alone again.

"I realised whats been bothering me for these past few weeks, the protection spell that keeps the bloodlines safe hasn't triggered, it wasnt going to make you go and fall in love in a week or so but it would keep you from dieing untill you procreated by healing you but when I got here you werent healing. Then I got a call from dad who made me realise, Alaric your twins arent dead the Gemini covan have a spell that can transfer any Gemini child from one person to another thats the spell they were doing when they were dieing." Alarics face was full of disbelief and a small amount of hope.

"How do you know?"

"It would have happend to my twins in the future if I didnt save my baby brother, no time for the story but the mark isnt gone and she is a Gemini child look I know you dont want to hope but I have a map of America and enough power to overcome any cloaking spell the covan made I just need blood your blood." He offerdd up his hand and Hope began to chant but the door opened and in walked Caroline who saw what was going on and raised an eyebrow.

"So this is a little weird what ya doing?"

"Trying to find the twins."

"The who now?"

"Alarics twins the Gemini's saved them by placing them into someone else it is possible by the way, now shush." Hope chanted and told the two watcher that the blood would move and set on fire when then twins were near the blood on the map. The blood slowly moved down towords Caroline slowly until it fell off the table Alaric look so disappointed while Hope looked confused she hadnt miss preformed a spell since she was learning a new one but as Caroline went to clean up the blood off the floor the blood lit of fire and Hope knew what had happend.

"Congrats Care its twins"


	38. Chapter 38

Caroline heard the words but she couldn't believe them it just wasnt possible she was a vampire she was dead she couldn't have children and she came to terms with that a while ago, it wasn't really hard she never expected to have a child she just wanted to hage someone special who loved her without the need for a child.

"No, no, no, no I cant be pregnant I'm a vampire and vampires cant have children." She saw Hope raise and eyebrow and gesture to herself which made Caroline feel stupid.

"Look Care I get it you never expected this and you shouldn't have had too but there isn't anything we can do about it now." Hope knew the spell of course she did but she was missing a key part of the spell, being a part of the Gemini covan it is why she could do it when she was taking her own children back into her in the vision because she was at that point married to the woman.

"You would be able to hear the heart beats yeah its around three months now so if I was pregnant why cant I hear the heart beats."

"The Gemini were famous for two things one was cloaking spells and two was the only people in the covan were married to someone already inside the covan. I could over power the spell but I would kill the babies." She knew this argument was hurting Alaric he just needed this to be real and Carolines refusal was hurting him.

"We cant do that then because if this is real I dont want to kill Ric's kids."

"That is the problem I have the amount of power on my side but I cant do anything without killing the twins. The only way I could remove the spell would to have the blood of the parents and some rare anti magic herbs but both are a problem."

"I havent buried Jo yet I was here searching for a possible way to bring her and the twins back." Alaric spoke up for the first time since the blood lit on fire.

"Ok Ric but once I get the blood please will you bury her she deserves to be at peace both here and the afterlife, you cant bring her back because the otherside was destroyed." He looked down in shame and whispered that he would it was so feint the two vampires had trouble hearing it.

"What about the anti magic herbs?"

"They are going to be difficult because I know one place that grows them and its inside new orleans."

"Okay whats the problem."

"No one knows where it is the cloaking spell hides it from magic and makes sure that unless told where it is you cant step foot inside the building."

"Then I guess we have some witches to track down." Alarics face was hard but his eyes were full of hope for his children. The three companions set off to new orleans by car since they were in uncharted territory with a female vampire pregnancy and Alaric put his foot down. The trip was uneventful apart from a call from Klaus which made Caroline and Hope excited to see little Henrik, although Hope didnt need much reason to be excited Caroine had loved children even if she didnt want them herself.


	39. Things go right for once

Hope, Caroline and Alaric arrived in new orleans and immediately went to the Mikaelson compound where rooms where waiting for the three of them they all decided to rest before scouring the cities witches for the location of the anti magic herbs needed for the spell. When they all reached the compound Hope almost ran to the room where she knew her brother would be sleeping as it was late, for a baby at least. She saw her dad and mom in the room with her little brother and heard the story they were telling to keep the little trouble maker asleep it was the story of her and how she would always protect him even when he didnt need it, she was almost screaming from excitement because she wanted these stories to grow on him so that he would seek her out when he couldnt with the two parents. The story came to a conclusion and as if by fate he opened his eyes and saw Hope and as soon as he did he held his small arms out as much as he could.

"Hey there little guy it your big sister, now are you going to fall asleep so mom and dad can get some rest or am I going to have to hold you through the night." Her parents looked at each other and wondered how she was keeping the little one quiet because whenever he was woken up from story time he was always loud and cranky which they were not looking forward too, just one of the downsides of being a parent but the joys were so much the downsides never mattered to parents who really loved and cared for their children.

"Hello littlest wolf thank you for calming him down I havent slept in two weeks." This was due to his paranoia for someone hurting his child but so far nothing had happend.

"Thats fine dad, how about you and mom go and sleep it'll do you good to get actual rest even hybrid stamina has its limits." It seemed no further discussion was needed as they both headed out to different rooms. A few minutes after this Caroline walked as silently as she could to see the long awaited sibling of Hope. Once she the babe she almost squeled at how cute the siblings looked with Hope beeming down at the almost asleep boy in her arms after a few minutes it seemed like the youngest mikaelson was asleep and Hope deposited his to his hand made crib from the few wolfs not constantly in wolf form something Hope would fix when she had the chance, the two women walked out of the room and shut the door before going into Hopes room for a chat.

"Ok I dont really know whats going on with this whole baby situation but I am terrified of something happening to me if I am pregnant."

"I know the kind of feeling Care I- its difficult to talk about but just know I know or will know what your going through."

"Well thats comforting thank you so much." The sacrcasm in her voice made Hope really angry Caroline might have had a difficult life but she had no idea what went on inside the first vision she got from the spirits.

"Caroline I want you to be really careful about what you say next."

"Why Hope I know that you wont hurt me you wont allow yourself to, for all you know I might just be carrying your little Josette." Hope moved so fast Caroline couldnt even see it but she felt hands on her head breifly before she was taken in to Hopes head. She saw what happened in the first vision and what Klaus did to his family and what he was about to do to Hopes twins before the Gemini covan saved them, the scene cut off and went to a veiw of the children that Hope had carried and Caroline could feel the pride and love in Hopes mind as she watched the children look out for eachother even in the smallest things like getting ready for breakfast. By the end of the memory both women were crying but for different reasons, Hope was crying for having to witness a world were she failed to protect Henrik and Care was feeling regret for what she said and happiness for the children that she was shown. 

"I know that this is scary Care but I just showed you the worst memory I have even after all the torture and the rape that is still way worse than everything combined I could feel their hearts beating just before dad tried to stab me. Dont worry about that happening it was all die to Henrik being killed before he was born and Lucien using that pain to make him kill them all. Good night Caroline." She pushed the younger woman out the room and locked the door with magic before going to sleep.

The next day was tedious because Caroline wouldnt look at Hope and the witches didnt cooperate what they did find out was all of the witches that were involved with kidnapped Hope were unaware that she was up and about so she killed them all sistimatically and took great pleasure in doing so. Eventually they did find what they were looking for in a child of all people he had been entrusted with the knowledge of the greenhouse due to his family maintaining the place they didnt touch him or threaten anyone they just asked him nicely and said they needed access to save childrens lives and he happily opend up. His parents didnt seem phased by this and let them take what they needed as they heard their need for the herbs from their son, besides they wanted to meet with Freya for some reason and since they werent stronger than the woman then Hope saw no harm in letting them talk with her.

After they collected the herbs Alaric provided the blood of both parents to Hope and se began work to break the cloaking spell, first she began mixing the anti magic herbs with some essence of wormwood and Comfrey which was to heal the babies should anything go wrong but she didnt tell the others that, once all the ingredients were mixed into a paste she asked Carolineto lift her top so she could draw on her stomach. She drew two symbols which meant cleansing and magic since if she used the cleasing ritual on her then the children would be ejected as well as the claoking spell, the magic in her blood was uneffected by these symbols due to vampirism being recognised as black magic. Hope began chanting and the symbols started to glow a green colour which was good then after a few minutes they turned red and finally stopped glowing and as they did both Hope and Caroline heard the small heart beats from her abdomin and they shared the good news with Alaric who began to tear up and hugged them both.


	40. Twins now and forever

The next six months flew by quicker than most could realise, very little seemed to happen in between months although Liz forbes did die it wasnt anything that anyone could fix. Alaric did have to quit his job due to Caroline being found pregnant everyone thought he had used her after Jo died but no matter what they said to anyone it didnt matter he was forced to quit his job. The only reason he wasnt fired was because of what he told HR, he had said that when he asked Jo to marry him he they decided they wanted kids but to an accident when Jo was younger she couldnt carry a child to term and so they got a surrogate in the form of Caroline and kept it a secret due to wanting to wait for the first trimester to pass. It seemed like a blessing in disguise as the trio moved down to new orleans while Alaric tried to find a place and a new job near mystic falls, this gave Hope the ability to transfer to Tulane college which made her very happy as she could live with her family if she was being honest with herself she didnt know why she went to Whitmore it just seemed like the right call and she was glad she did. After a long day of classes Hope was greeted with the sight of a heavily pregnant Caroline who was waiting for Hopes classes to finish.

"Hey Care hows your day been?"

"It was fine but I just need your help see somethings very wrong." Caroline pulled her hand out from her pocket and Hope saw the desication that was there, she took the gray hand into her own and pushed her magic into it to get a feeling of what was going on it seemed to work as the gray receded and everything was fine until she let go and the gray returned.

"Lets get you somewhere private ok." They went to an empty classroom which was very hard to find due to the amount of student in the college, Hope felt she knew what was going wrong and it was due to at least one of the twins being a siphon. She asked Caroline for a piece of jewellery that she could enchant and the woman handed over a necklace she got from her mother before she passed knowing this Hope placed a spell that provented damage to it just encase. She then cast a spell she had been working on in her free time due to knowing that her Josette was a siphon it was intended to link a piece of jewellery to her magic so that a person could siphon it from a distance, she wanted this to be a gift from her to her soulmate when she began to learn magic.

"Alright that might slow the problem down they will try to latch onto the largest piece of magic they can so that the can feed I guess but im not sure if this will work." As soon as she placed the necklace on Carolines neck she felt the smallest pin prick of magic being drained no where near enough to overcome her magic regeneration but it was noticed, from this feeling she found out that both twins were siphons which she supposed was good since neither would get jealous of the other for having magic.

As it turned out it was only a few days after that Caroline went into labour she was just sat there babysitting Henrik when her water broke luckily Rebekah was back from mystic falls to visit the child and she helped Caroline with packing her bag while keeping Henrik entertained, they had decided that as soon as Carolines water broke they would take her to the hospital and compel her a room since there hadnt been a pregnant vampire before and they didnt know how birth would work. At the hospital they worked on calling the rest of the family starting with Alaric and Hope and then informed the mikaelsons who came to pick up Henrik, Alaric arrived first and looked nervous but also extremely happy it was only a few minutes after that Hope arrived.

"Hey Hope do you know if one will be your Josette because we already agreed to hyphonate the name to help you with finding her."

"I dont know I cant tell its not for me to decide, but of one of them is then she will have my name on her arm as soon as she is born. Normally it would be a few hours after at most a day but it depends on the strength of who they are bonded to so I'm pretty sure that she will be born with my name. Besides my Josette could be named after the her grandmother in the future because I know you were planning to name them after Jo and Liz." He didnt know why but Alaric thought she would be wrong he felt he knew that he would walk his daughter down the aisle to Hope. His thoughts were cut off by a painful moan from Caroline seemed closer to birth than anyone expected.

"Oh can we get these babies out of me already."

"No sorry Care but they need to get out on their own time when they are ready."

"What if they dont want to come out, I've been counting between contraction and I should be pushing by now." Hopes eyes widened she didnt realise this would be a possibility she didnt know how she could over look it the children wanted to be close to magic and the blood around them plus her own from the necklace would make them not want to leave. She called the doctors and they took her into surgery once Caroline was asleep they tried to cut open Carolines stomach but the twin just started to make her flatline, Hope walked into the room and removed the necklace from Caroline and saw as she slowly started to desicate it was fine since she compelled the doctors to ignore anything magical. She then pulled her magic out side of her body and into the room making the room more powerful in magic than Caeolines blood coukd ever be and told the doctors to try again, this time with much more success and once they woke up Caroline and wrapped the twins up Alaric came in and held one of his daughters they named her Elizabeth saltzman-forbes and the other was called Josette saltzman-forbes once the names were uttered from Alarics mouth a small flash apeared on both twins arms and on little Josettes arm was Hope mikaelson proudly written in black with the name on Hopes arm blackend also, but on the other twin were the words Henrik mikaelson.


	41. Chapter 41

With the twins born both Alaric and Caroline moved to Chicago where Alaric got a new job they had previously decided that since Alaric needed someone to help with the twins that Caroline would stay until he felt he no longer needed her. Hope while sad thay her friend had gone knew that she couldnt be around the growing Josie as the father nicknamed her, she did confirm however that Henrik and Lizzie (again Alarics nickname) were in fact soulmates this had made her happy as she didnt want him to be alone when he needed someone other than family.

When the twins first birthday rolled around Hope had sent a small letter to Josie wanting her to read it when she was able, she also sent a small plush of a white wolf to her and to the other birthday girl a plush of a black wolf like her father as she didnt know what colour Henrik would be when he triggered the curse. This trend would continue with a letter being sent on the twins birthday up until their fourth when Hopes wolf was tired of being away from the young siphon and she forced a change and rushed over to where the young witch was. Alaric freaked out when he saw the large wolf gently playing with his daughters but when he got out his children and pulled out a crossbow Caroline came home and saw the wolf which she reorganised as Hope and she stopped him, she called Klaus to inform him of this development and he seemed unphased he explained to them that Kol said Hope would likely do this and that they couldnt tell her about it because she would stop it. The wolf stayed with them day and night and tried to scare off the babysitter who was watching them because she knew the strange woman wasnt human, eventually she stopped because the woman wasnt going anywhere

For the next two months the wolf had stayed waiting and playing with them keeping them entertained when the grownups needed to talk never once hurting either of the twins dispite being multitudes stronger than them, this was how Hope regained her awareness one day she was with the twins when she started to shift back and as quickly and gently as she could placed the twins down and went into another room where once she changed back she called for Caroline who explained what had happend the last two months.

"Hope you need to calm down youre family knows you are here and they took care of the courses at Tulane now you are going to get dressed and join us for dinner while I tell the twins that Snow ran away."

"Snow?"

"Yeah they saw that you looked like the plush you sent for their first birthday, thank you by the way she they never put them down and since they named them Snow and Shadow when they started to talk thats what they called you."

"Cute, never thought about naming my wolf but I think she likes it. Now could I get some cloths please it feels weird being naked in Alarics room."

"Yeah sure, do you by any chance remember what happend?"

"Nope not a thing, only reason I know this is Rics room is the smell." 

"Ok I'll be I sec." Caroline returned with cloths that looked oddly like Hopes and when she picked up on this Caroline told her she went shopping for them a few days after she turned up. When Hope and Caroline walked out of the room they were greeted with two pouting four year olds.

"Mama whos this? And wheres Snow?" Josie was almost crying about the loss of her new friend.

"Sweetie this is Hope, now I dont know if Snow will be coming back for a while. Now lets go and have dinner."

"Ok mama." The sadness in the smaller twins voice made Hope want to turn back to make her happy again. Their dinner was mostly spent with the parents distracting the twins to keep them happy while Hope was adjusting to being human again after two months. Once dinner finished the twins went away to play in their room and Hope was kindly asked if she could join them, she ended up caving nt soon after and spent quite a while making the twins tired.

This little accurance happend every year when Hope would suddenly change into Snow and live with the saltzmans for a while it was always sad for her to leave but the twins eventually go used to it, this happend until the twins siphoning started to get out of control they were starting to siphon any magic they could get their hands on and since Caroline was a vampire it happend often but no one could figure out why at least until one day when Hope became Snow for the two months she happend upon a strange man who the wolf had deemed evil and so Snow had tried to scare off the man, when she was unable to she turned back into Hope with her memories intact this time around.

"Well this is a surprise I never expected the Hope mikealson to be the guardians of my new protégés. Well lets hope you can keep them from me shall we, I've wanted to clash with you since you became a full tribrid." Hope placed the strongest protection spell she could around the twins and made sure they couldnt siphon it by making it anti magic. She then struck out at the man who was now trying to breach her mind.


	42. Chapter 42

Hope was fighting off the man who tried to harm the twins but he was able to teleport something that even in her long life she was never able to figure out so fighting the man was dificult especially so when the twins seemed to care for the man. Once he re-appeared the man counter attacked with a blast of fire, at first Hope almost scoffed but when she sensed the fire she knew it was a cut above regular flames it was something she had only heard tales of hellfire. She used her magic and pushed the fireball out of the way and watched as it burned through solid concrete with ease she didnt know the effect it would have on her and she didnt want to find out. The tales of hellfire were started around four thousand years ago when a man named Cade was burnt at the stake for placing thoughts into others heads, naturally these were mostly lies as Cade was a kind man who while the first mind reader only sought to help people but the people rebelled and burnt him. This had caused anger so powerful it used Cades physics ability to create a new dimension where those who committed wicked deeds went and here he was able to make hellfire one of the most powerful flames that will ever exist, other elements were capable of this level of power but you could only be taught these by the one who made them and so far none had been made.

"So I meet the legendary Cade I didnt think I would get the pleasure."

"Well it looks like you figured it out and under fire as well. Congratulations, yes my name is Cade ruler of hell and you my dear girl have the most powerful mental sheilds I have ever encountered I can barely read the surface and I have had Silas in my domain."

"What did you do to the twins why do they want to go with you?"

"Me I did nothing it was their babysitter Seline who made them loyal to me." The wolf inside her showed Hope of the times she tried to scare her away almost feeling vindicated that she was right but angry she failed.

"Well I'm not letting you take them I will protect them even if it kills me."

"I know dear, now lets put something to the test what would hellfire do to the strongest tribrid?" Before she could react Cade shot a blast at the twins and moving on instinct her body moved to take the shot and protect them. Once the fire hit the tribrid all she could feel was pain her cells began to carbonate and regenerate at the same time but the fire was too strong and it slowly started to eat away at Hooes flesh when some of the fire jumped away from her and made it way to Josie whos body reacted as fast as it could and siphoned away the fire on her arm but not fast enough as her small arm started to bleed and burn. This broke something in Hope and made her scream out louder than she did before not because of the hellfire but because she couldnt protect the one that would be hers, the combination of pain and guilt caused her magic to lash out dispelling the fires and healing her body with an almighty gush of water that sent Cade away. While her body healed she noticed the water had curled up around the twins and was soaking into their heads and one Josies arm, it looked like it was purging the influence of Selines work and healing the charred skin on Josies arm leaving behind a scar the water dropped once its work was done.

"Are you two alright please be I really need to sleep." Hope muttered weakly.

"Were ok miss Hope." They said in unison.

"Good now I'm going to need you two to call your parents can you do that?" They nodded their heads and Hope threw over her phone with Carolines number on it and she passed out.


	43. Chapter 43

Hope woke with massive pain in her stomach, not as strong as the hellfire but it was painful especially to her enhanced senses the pain died down after a small while and she collected herself and found that there was a small person hold up to her side. Josie was holding on to her like she would disappear and it was cute but she was glad that she wasnt in love with a seven year old, it seemed the soulmate bond wasnt instant love. Hope carefully moved the small witch away from her and went downstairs to be greeted with the sight of her family and the parents of the twins.

"Hey hows it going guys?" The room looked towards her and rushed to her side her mom, dad and brother hugged her while the remaining originals held her up.

"Hope were so glad you're ok. We were so worried that fire somehow managed a scar on you and we didnt know if you would wake up." Hope squirmed away from their grip and lifted her shirt to find a large angry red scar on her stomach leading to her torso, she tried to touch it but the same pain from before came back and she couldnt help her pained scream.

"I'm fine, look I dont really know what happend after I passed out so could you tell me please." Caroline spoke up and started to explain how the armoury contacted them and how they explained that Seline was a siren and that she was trading the souls of the twins for her and her sisters freedom.

"Then while we were making our way back from the armoury the twins called us and said that you saved them, when we got there there was water all around and the smell of burning skin we saw the scar on yours and Josies arms and knew that somehow there was a fire but were confused about how it hurt you. Josie wouldnt let go of you and started screaming when we separate you two and we digjred it would be the whole soulmate thing."

"The fire that hurt me was called hellfire and it was made by a man named Cade, he rules hell and he was about to burn the twins so I took the shot and that pain was worse than anything you could think of I am physically unable to describe the pain but when some of it jumped on to Josie my magic broke and summoned vast amounts of water that got rid of the hellfire and healed both Josie and me. It also managed to get rid of Cade but I dont know what happend to him." Kol was the first to speak up after the information drop he broke out into a crooked grin dispite his pale face.

"Well my darling niece it seems to me you managed to create holy water, it has been speculated in witch communities around the world about the most powerful part of an element which hellfire is and holy water is the top of the list. It only speculated use was dispelling hellfire and priest use a weak verson for healing." Hope looked shocked at this revilation and in her shocked state water started to rain down on the supernatural in the room and as soon as it did it started to burn them as vervain and wolfsbane did when she heard the pained cries from around the room the water stopped hurting them but instead started to heal them from the damage that was caused. The only ones who seemed fine was Alaric and Henrik who looked like they was bursting with energy, this made Hope think that holy water disliked anything not a witch and human as she knew that the other creatures in this room were made with dark magic. The pained cries seemed to wake up the twins since Josie started screaming not long after, she then came running down the stairs and hugged onto to Hope who picked her up Henrik came over and looked at the girl curiously.

"Whos this sis?"

"Her name is Josette saltzman-forbes and the other one walking down the stairs right now is Elizabeth saltzman-forbes." His little eyes lit up in recognition and he held up his left arm where the name Elizabeth saltzman-forbes was visible to all but non family due to a spell that Hope placed on his so he couldgo out in public, the same spell went on the twins but they siphoned it away whenever they could. The young boy went over to the small girl at the end of the stairs and looked into her eyes and claimed that from then on his favourite colour would be blue and made the adults in the room laugh.


	44. Chapter 44

Once they had gotten Josie to stop screaming when she wasnt around Hope the orginal family left but not without some whining from little Henrik who said that he felt drawn to Lizzie for some reason but couldnt really explain it, the rest of the family took this a young love but not Hope she knew what it was she felt it herself. The feeling was only there after she held Josie it was a feeling of protectiveness and a need to be close she always felt it was her wolfs disire to be close to the one it would claim what she didnt know was how Henrik was feeling it as his wolf hadn't been released but she also didn't meet Josie until she had already triggered all of her abilities. When they all arrived back in new orleans Hope was put back to bed by her parents it had made her feel like a child again but she hadn't been this hurt before not since she had died the first time. So once she was fully recovered she set back to finishing her teaching course which she was on her final year to achive her doctorate and after the day was done she would spend hours learning all she could do with her new holy water. So far she learnt that she could generate it from anywhere and that it never harmed her no matter what state it was in, she also discovered that it enertised humans and witches completely and finally she found it could remove dark magic from an object or person but could not cure the were-wolf curse or vampirism but it did manage to remove the curse on the wolf pack in the bayou and they were human once again for the majority of the month. One day after her classes she got a call from Alaric.

"Hope I dont have time to talk when we got to the armoury everyone was dead and then when we were leaving some sound made myself and Caroline pass out and when we came too the twins were gone."

"I'm on my way." She drove as fast as she could and got the fastest plane she could it only took her about two hours to get to Chicago and to the saltzman house where the worried parents were waiting for her two cups of blood and a map on their table, with no words Hope ran to the table and started the locator spell and after two minutes she found out the twins were headed south so they took Hopes car and drove after them until the twins came to a stop in some shady motel. Half an hour later and the crew was searching through the hotel for the twins that dominate their lives. Hope stopped and looked inside herself and felt her wolf leading her to its match as it turned she was led to a pool which was full of blood with the twins crying their eyes out while holding on to eachother, Hope muttered a cloaking spell on herself and made her way to the twins but before she could get there she stood on a pool toy and a woman stepped out of the pool naked and hummed which for some reason disabled her claoking spell.

"Oooh goodie I was hoping you would show up, did you like the tune Cade gave it to me said it would make you visible but I didnt believe him so whenever there was a sound not from those cuties I did it and welp looks like it worked."

"So Cade sent you then I was wondering where he ended up do you have any idea?"

"You managed to do something unprecedented you forced Cade back to hell, not forever but for a little while he helped me out of that dreadful valut and restored my form but I got a craving for human flesh, I was so hungry I just eat the entire motel." Hope knew there wasnt much the woman could do against her but it was better safe than sorry so she started to summon holy water behind the woman who heard nothing due to the pool and then after a beat of silence she pulled the water to the woman and as soon as it touched her the woman started to melt and since she didn't want to scar the twins she placed a cloaking spell over her melting corpse.

"Girls can you come here please?" The twins walked over and hugged the tribrid who was in the middle of calling Caroline, as soon as she picked up Hope said pool and the blond woman was there not two seconds later hugging her children Alaric showed up not soon after and did the same as Caroline. When the two parents picked up the twins there was a slow clap from behind them and once they turned around they saw the man responsible Cade.

"Well done I was wondering what little powers your element had and it seems that it can destroy a minion of hell, truly well done that is something only myself and hellfire can do." Hope sent a horizontal slice of holy water at Cade who brought up hellfire to counter and with him distracted she cloaked the others in the room and pushed them out with her magic. Once she no longer felt their presences she summoned a large torrent of her holy water but as she did she saw Josie apear before her and she stopped the strike before it could hit her but as she did the child turned into hellfire and ran towards her. Hope extinguished the fire and growled at the powerful physic.

"Oh did you like that little trick, I bett you are thinking how did he manage that he said that I had the best shields he had ever seen, well you do but I'm just better with a little time I got inside your head I guess you should have been quicker with killing my minion." His smile was visous and calculating as he sent a collume of hellfire at her feet, Hope had sensed it coming and had already moved to block the dangerous fire. She then summoned her water into a spear like shape and froze it to the vast surprise of the lord of hell who tried to block it but couldn't, the frozen projectile which almost pierced his heart but he moved away trying to dodge, seeing his injury she called in as much holy water as she could right above him and sent it all down gushing on him with frozen parts mixed in for good measure. She had passed out not much longer after that and felt herself being pulled from the now flooding building by the water, she didn't know how long she had been out but when she came too the body of Cade was there next to her with Alaric stood over him and a dagger in his hand the next second the man stabbed Cade right in the heart and he exploded and became ash falling from the sky.


	45. Chapter 45

Josie hated when the bad people would get her because they always made her parents do something to her and Lizzie, the first time Seline made they put the two of them in the car which at the time felt nice but once the pretty wolf lady Hope came and rescued them both she could see that Seline made it feel nice. This time they got took and the bad woman made her mommy and daddy fight then she made her daddy hit her in the chest but after that she fell asleep and didnt know what the bad woman made them do to her sister, this time when the pretty wolf lady Hope came the bad woman had just finished eating people and then water hit her and she started to melt, after that she couldnt see her anymore but she could feel something where the bad woman was before. After a few minutes of her daddy telling her he was sorry for hurting her the building flooded and the bad man came out with the pretty wolf lady Hope who was sleeping then her daddy stabbed the bad man and he exploded but what no one else saw was that Seline was behind them and then she hummed and everyone stopped except her, Lizzie and the pretty wolf lady Hope who tried to use the same water thing as before on Seline but Seline just kicked her in the face.

"Hi again girls do you remember me?" Both of them were silent but inside Josie felt a fire it made her want to cry out and scream at the woman but she didn't. 

"No thats a shame I remember you I was going to let everyone live but since that bitch over there killed my sister I'm going to kill everyone involved and that means you two pumpkins." This made the fire grow and grow but something inside her made her stay silent that was untill Seline went over to her daddy and started to try and eat him, then the fire inside her was free and it was focused on one person Seline who looked shocked but once the fire hit her she started to scream in pain and this woke up the adults who looked at the woman in shock none more than the pretty wolf lady Hope.

"Josie are you doing this?" The little girl could only nod as the fire burnt she could feel herself getting more and more sleepy then she fell down only to be caught by her mommy and then she passed out.

Caroline could only watch as one of her daughters killed a woman she had hired to babysit them she didnt want her daughters hands filled with blood but there was little choice in the matter and she could now only hold her children as the blonde cried and the brunette slept. Well the child had slept until she woke up screaming in pain and when her eyes opened instead of their normal brown they were a glowing gold she had only seen when Hope transformed, she didnt understand how could her child be a were-wolf she knew it wasnt from Alaric or her even Josette was in the clear since she had technically killed while in surgery and Alaric had killed a man before in self defence, she herself was a vampire and her family werent wolfs so that left only one person who was connect to the child Hope.

"Hope what the hell is going on with my daughter?" 

"I dont know how this is possible none of your blood had any wolf."

"Yes I know is this some freaky soulmate thing." Her voice was raised and she was angry.

"Maybe I didnt think it was possible."

"This is your fault stay away from my children." Caroline picked up her child who was still in pain and Alaric ran over and took Lizzie then they got in the car and drove off leaving Hope in the middle of no where.


	46. Chapter 46

When the parents of the twins left the tribrid alone it wasnt even an hour before she was picked up by the closest of the original family, Rebekah who was texted by Alaric. The only reason she was closest was due to the fact that she was in mystic falls with Matt and as soon as she got the text she was livid and drove as fast as she could to where her niece was passed out, over the next few days Alaric had been texting for details of Hopes health each came with an apology from the man and he promised that he would come and tell her himself when she was consistently awake however as the days dragged on the rest of the family was worried because there was no sign that she would wake apart from a few words ranging from whispered apologies and quiet names of people she loved. Alaric was getting more and more agitated as the full moon drew closer only two days away and he was researching every bit of lore that he could but it all made him more worried as there was no way to stop the pain and no way to halt the process. When the night of the full moon came the only people within five miles were Alaric and Caroline both felt the need to be with their child, both ignoring the risk of death to comfort the eight year old child who had been chained up confused as to why she was there.

"Mommy why are we here? Can you loosen the chains they're hurting me, please."

"Sorry sweetie but we cant let you out because in a few hours your going to be a wolf and you might hurt mommy and daddy." The little girl teared up at the though of hurting her parents but before she was about to cry she felt a comforting presence and a woman a man and the pretty wolf lady Hope walked into the small bunker.

"Hope your awake thank god." Caroline looked so relived at Hope walking about and she started to cry while hugging the older vampire. "I'm so so sorry for what I said but, I was so angry and scared you were the closest target for my fears."

"I'm sorry for going along with it too Hope I just needed my kids away from that motel but I did manage to get Rebekah to pick you up." Hope shot him a silent thank you before hugging Caroline back and whispering forgiveness to the woman she had been mad at first but then she pictured the future children she would have in the same position and understood. The reunion was cut short by the chains begining to move and for the first time Hope looked at the young child in the room almost disgusted by the chains she was bound in but decided to get angry later.

"I am not letting her first transformation be stuck in chains she is going to be free and I'm not hearing another word about it. Before you get all angry just know that this was the reason I brought my parents so they can protect the two of you from the wolf." Josie looked happier at the news she wouldnt be in chains and almost bounced outside when she was finally free.

"Alright then little love this is going to be a pain that you wont ever want to feel but I promise you its going to be wonderful when you get through it, now when it starts dont fight it just let go let the wolf inside free and we'll run until you drop and after I'll get you back to your sister." Hope remebered the advice she first got from her father when she turned and gave a similar speech to Josie who soaked up every word before a sickening break was heard and Josie let out a wail of pain, this continued for ten minutes until a small white wolf was looking up at Hope expectantly not one to disapoint Hope did her own transformation which only took thirty seconds in total, then the two ran and ran for nearly a week hunting and playing all the while avoiding being tracked even by magic then suddenly one day they showed up at the saltzman-forbes house and started to play with Lizzie who looked the happiest she had been in a while. This play session lasted for a few hours before the small wolf slowly started to shift back to human with Hope following soon after, Josie had only just shifted back when she passed out and was carried to her bed by a worried Alaric and Hope was covered up by Caroline.

"Alright now that your desent-ish we can talk." Caroline lightly slapped Hope in the arm and with a dangerous tone said. "What the hell were you thinking staying away for that long we've all been worried sick that something happend to you both. I mean at first it was fine because we had eyes on you but then you guys disappeared and then even magic couldn't find you, I thought that you two were dead and when Lizzie couldn't feel Josie it got worse."

"Hey that wasnt my fault, it wasnt even that bad when I first changed I left for almost a month. The longer you're in the first change the more powerful you are and a week at her age is unheard of, hell most adult alpha's dont stay changed for a week." 

"Alright, I need to talk to you anyway I know that I have already apologised but I feel I need to explain my self. When the girls got taken the first time I felt scared and alone but when you rescued them I was relieved until I saw the angry red burn mark on my childs arm and then I felt anger I haven't felt since Damon first came to town. Then this time when they got taken we had taken precautions we thought that the dagger we used to kill Cade would be enough to protect us and we also had this tuning fork that disrupts the sirens but we got caught off gaurd and I felt that I failed. Until you delt with Cade I didnt know what to do I had these feelings of hate and rage and failure with no outlet, then Alaric killed the man and Sleine knocked us out but then Josie killed that skank and she triggered the curse that was the breaking point I knew that neither of the sides of the family were wolfs but you were and Josie is your soulmate so I figured it had something to do with you and everything just flooded out. I am so sorry for what I did and I hope you can forgive me."

"I already have, your my best friend Caroline I know you didnt mean what you said but thank you for the apology it means a lot." A cough was heard from the other side of the room and Alaric was there with a rather large book.

"I hate to break this up but I think I might have a way to destroy hell."


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long to write its been hard with work starting up again.

During the week that his daughter was missing Alaric had been searching for her but around three days in it became clear that the two wolfs would not be found so he gave up and instead turned towards his research on hell and how he could possibly destroy it, it wasnt even for him because as far as he knew only people who couldnt find peace could go there. He did this for his daughter because in his research he found that if a supernatural kills any one they always go to hell, this was of course before the Other side was made and even then if peace was found it was more than likely that they would go to hell so since his little Josie had killed Seline she was going downstairs and finally his research paid off as he found that in order to destroy hell all you would need was a tremendous amount of energy and the only one who could do this was Hope. That was how he came here and how he was explaining what was needed he knew Hope would agree but was unsure of the power requirements as she passed out after a twenty minute fight with Cade.

"Can you do it Hope it will take more power than anything you will ever need to do ever again."

"I could but heres the thing, I know a spell that will allow me to draw power from the future from my own future but the cost will mean that as soon as the spell is done I will be in a coma until the day that I chose to draw power from. It is risky and I have used it before when I locked away some power but back then I only needed the power for one spell that left me unconscious for a day this would take decades I would miss out on my family and watching my baby brother grow up I dont know if I could do this."

"We will find another way then because I like having you in Josie and Lizzies life, you know when you aren't here they call you the pretty wolf lady Hope right started as the pretty wolf lady snow but when they learnt your name they subbed it out. They love when you come here to play because you treat them like they are all that matters something that we should be doing more."

"Thank you Ric, it means a lot that you care about me. If your curious I can tell you about the time as a wolf."

"Yes please."

"Well at first Josie started to follow me and help me with the hunts but around the third or fourth day she took over and with my blessing she hunted by her self but thats not the important bit. It was happening every night when we were sleeping I could feel the memories flooding in to my head and I knew what happend, when a wolf has another wolf as their soulmate they are usually the same class of wolf more than half the time its an alpha class but when your like me a natural alpha of two powerful bloodlines then the soulmate begins to get all useful information from the other and the other way around this is done so that not only does the mate gain the same status as the other but they get secret knowlage passed down from alpha to alpha. For instance from my dads pack I gained the knowlage on how to make my wolf venom release even before I triggered my wolf and from my moms I got how to partially shift when the full moon isnt in the sky and so much more, now what you need to realise is that I'm tribrid and I have spent five hundred years as a witch so the small siphon now has access to spells and knowlage I haven't even used with my family. This is very dangerous because I created my own spells some of which have almost killed me when I used them back when I sealed my power she knows never to use them and from her I gained access to the entire Gemini covan grimoire as well as their covans history. Josie herself doesn't have these spells and neither does Lizzie but when they are supposed to merge the grimoire revealed that it would instead become a magically non-lethal fight where the winner becomes leader as they did around nine hundred hears ago." 

"Thats a lot of info but could you do something about those spells Josie now has I dont want her using them by accident."

"Yeah I was planning to do something similar to the fidelius charm from Harry potter again another spell I made after I read the books this one is less powerful and I wont restrict its access since then she could use this to help you guys with anything you need hiding."


	48. Chapter 48

It had only taken a few days to restrict the spells that Josie had access to and they mainly limited her to small spells that were useful for hiding or spells to help her find people, it was peaceful and calm the days were spent with the twins who loved the time with their parents as their jobs provented them seeing each other as much as they would like but once the weekend was over there was the looming problem of school and how Josie was going to react when there as she hadn't fully gained control of the anger that comes with being a wolf. They sent the twins back anyway but with a special notice to the teachers there to watch out for the twins saying that they may be traumatised with the recent kidnapping and this had worked for all of two days because say what you want to about kids but they could be crafty and they started bullying the twins for being 'weird' and for their time away from school calling them stupid or other hurtful words all away from the teachers until Josie snapped and in her anger she siphoned her self, the magic flowing through her made her own newly augmented strength reach adult levels. This type of strength was new as with her new strength Josie could hit with the force of someone in their teens but when combined with the magic she managed to break the eight year old bully's arm in three places and it took two teachers to remove her from the child. This event led to the slatzman-forbes family having to pull the twins out of the school.

"Caroline they need school and thats not something I'm qualified to do, maybe I could home school them till high school but then it will just take up too many resources for me hell even if we got Hope in we couldnt give them a proper education I specialise in history and the occult and she in art and sciences."

"Well what do you suggest we do then Ric we cant send them to another school because then this problem will happen all over again, its not like there is a school for supernatural children."

"Well then lets make one."

"Say what now?"

"Lets build our own school, we could use the salvator boarding house because you know dam well Stefan doesn't want it he's out traveling the world with that Valarie who came out of nowhere."

"Okay say we do manage to convince Stefan to give his house to the people who killed his only brother how are we going to solve the teacher crisis it's not like there are a tonne of supernatural teachers out there." Hope chimed in at this point.

"There actually is quite a few teachers who are or know about the supernatural and I will even offer to pay for renovations, salary and emenities if you are worried about the cash aspect. Only as long as when it opens Henrik gets to go there he is getting tired of living a secret life in his school. Dont you dare refuse this money this is something long over due hell I could even be your self defense teacher which is what I wanted to teach in the first place."

"Are you sure Hope its going to cost a lot of money."

"Yes I'm sure do you know how many bank acounts I have open at this moment all waiting for my 'decendant' to come and claim them each is worth around 20 million to 100 million and my primary bank acount is filling up with the money from the stock markets." The two looked shocked at how much money the vampire had but also wondered how she managed such a net worth.

"I got all of the money and gold from my enemies, then I placed it into the stock market with the best business man I could find a vampire with a mind so amazing in the first month he made me all the money back and doubled it." From there all that was left to do was ask Stefan for permission which he granted surprisingly however when the trio got there they found the town abandoned and in the boarding house six people only two of which Hope recognised and the recognition was received given how they both began to try and strip her then and there.

"Nora, Mary lou what are you girls doing I thought you loved each other." The oldest lookin woman almost shouted with a scandalous look on her furious face.

"Okay can you two get off me please, we had a night of fun well a few nights of fun over a hundred years ago but nothing more. You can leave mystic falls peacefully or stay peacefully other wise get out of the house now owned by my self and these two people behind me or we are going to have some problems."


	49. Chapter 49

Lily salvator was having a good month she had been found in the prison world by someone who looked like that slut Katherine who dated her little Stefan when she last checked up on him but she wasnt one to complain she did after all bring in a bennet witch who was willing to let them all out in exchange for a small box in Nova Scotia what it did she didn't know but it got her family out so she didn't complain. She then set out to find her beloved Julian and to do this she needed the Phenix stone from Rayna cruz luckily that bitch was old at this point, she sent out Oscar and Valarie who did find the stone but took longer than expected she eventually tracked the two down and found out they were partying. This eventually led to Valarie's disappearance but she was no real loss because she hated their new life which confused her because they drove everyone out of town and even took down the blonde with the sheriff even though she didn't seem to die, the sheriff couldn't even tell anyone about her because they compelled him to forget. The month had been good but her good mood was ruined when the three stooges came in and pulled Nora and Mary lou away from her while trying to force them out of the town that they claimed.

"Now then im sure this is all one big miss under standing because I am the owner of this house and I have owned it since I was alive my name is Lily salvator."

"Huh thought you were dead, doesnt matter since I'm not one to blame family for the sins of their blood I wont kill you out of principle. Anyway you cant own this house since when the papa salvator died he left it to Damon and when I killed the bastard it became Stefans who then gave the three of us the deed to start a school. So in conclusion leave before I kill you." The short red-head seemed to love making threats and it did seem like Nora and Mary lou were scared of her but she wasn't as young as them she was stronger without the magic.

"And who are you to come in here and make threats I'll have you know that around me are some of the most powerful vampires in the world but they aren't just any vampire they are called heretics, half witch and half vampire." The sheer audacity of this woman made Hope smile internally but she kept herself and decided to play her game.

"Thats impossible you cant be both witch and vampire nature doesnt let you."

"Not for my children they siphon the magic and dont have any of their own, nature can't take what it never gave." The group of three burst out laughing at the idiocy of the mama salvator and they were quickly joined by the two lovers.

"Oh jesus I cant do it anymore, god do you guys have to deal with this all the time no wonder you are as kinky as you are." The two lover start to blush which was especially impressive since they are dead and they started sputtering excuses making them look adorable. The eldest salvator was growing more and more offended so she ordered Oscar to attack which the man did with no hesitation, however he chose Hope as a target someone who is largely uneffected by magic unless she wants it what he did manage to do was piss the tribrid off. She came to them and offered them peace and they repay that sentiment with violence, she could feel his magic growing more erratic and she thought about how if she wasnt the target it would hage likely killed Alaric and sent Caroline into a pain coma.

"Really salvator you try this pitiful magic against mine I can do things that no body else can with my power I could have destroyed this entire town and went out for lunch like it was nothing. I can see you dont believe me so let me show you just how strong I am." Hope carefully and slowly walked up to the tall black man in the corner from her time with the lovers she knew his name was Bo and he could no longer speak due to Rayna cruz she knew how much his voice ment to the group and so instead of killing him she decided to remove the magic kepping him from healing which caused him to pass out from pain, his own fault really he did start to attack as soon as she started to walk over and I pissed her off.

"Alright you two I filled my promise now I think its time you fill yours back, dont you agree." The two lovers looked shocked for a moment when Nora whispered into Mary lou's ear and realisation dawned on her face.

"You gave Bo his voice and asked that we do a task for you but we dont know what task you want."

"Simple my soulmate was recently born about eight years ago and turnes out she is a siphon as is her twin what I want you two to do is teach them how to properly control their power." A silent nod was given as an answer.

"How could you two betray us like this for a one night stand a hundred years ago." Julian spoke up from his position in the back of the room unable to stand his fury at the lovers betrayal. "How do you even know she healed his voice he makes no sound now and she made him pass out." The man in question rose up with a groan and after the silence was deafening this was more vocal noise than they had heard in over a century.


	50. Chapter 50

Hope adopted a smug look as the group surrounded their healed brother, she knew that the lovers would hold up their end of the bargin so this was no trouble she had made this spell when they asked but neither of them could preform it successfully as they siphoned the original wound and thus became tainted with its corruption and would eventually have a mark similar. So while they were all down she cast the same spell only less localised and thus destroyed all the marks in progress from the remaining heretics, she didnt do this to be nice she did this because they would remain together and thus would be near the twins and she didn't want the phenix near them the last time the two crossed paths she maganed to get uncle Kol's soul in that stone and he wouldn't talk about the horrors he endured. 

"Alright now I am going to have to ask you to leave and please do tell me what happened here I know I didnt keep up to date but last time I checked anutie Bexs was helping Matt against supernatural threats while trying to find another cure."

"What do you mean cure?" The eldest salvator asked.

"The cure for vampirism it was in Nova Scotia last I heard but it died with Silas thanks to Steffie boy."

"In exchange for our release there was a woman and a bennet warlock who asked that we travel to Nova Scotia and collect something and then they would release us from the prison world. Also who is 'auntie Bexs' the only people who were left was the sheriff and this unkillable blonde." Upon hearing the words Hope became angry beyond belief this was taking the cake she had dealt with so much in this last year and she couldn't deal with anymore so she grabbed the salvator woman and compelled her to tell the truth.

"Where did you hide the blonde?"

"She is in a tomb, the salvator tomb here in mystic falls under cloaking spell from Bo."

"What happend to the people who got you out of the prison world?"

"As soon as they got us out the woman killed the bennet warlock and took the vial and passed out since we didn't know what she did we placed her under sleeping spell she is in the same tomb as the other." 

"Why didn't Matt try and rescue the blonde?"

"He did we just compelled him to forget her after the eigth try." Hope removed the compulsion and looked around the room she saw the lovers holding back all but Bo who was looking at Hope with reverence.

"Bo I would ask you to remove the cloaking spell from my aunt and could someone tell me who compelled my aunts lover?" The man nodded as he wasnt used to talking just yet and pointed at Julian, Hope flashed him a grateful smile and slowly stalked over to the now fearful vampire.

"Wait please let me prove my self to you I will remove the compulsion on the human and work under you."

"You caught me in a generous mood, I'll let you live if you remove the compulsion and if you vacate this town." Hope turned back towards Bo and helped him to his feet she gently asked him if he could show her the way to the tomb when she heard the tell tale stake to the back noise, strangely she wasnt hurt but as she turned back she saw Julian standing confidentiality over a gray Caroline, what he didn't know was that she was an original and would remain that way for another few decades.

"I've killed your little lap dog and I'll kill you now, thank you very much for this enlightening chat but I want that cure not for me but for the money it will bring." Hope simply waved her hand and the makeshift stake he was holding flew out of his hands and struck him in his rotten heart.

"Now does anyone else have any bright idea's, just know he got himself killed for nothing she'll wake in a few hours. Alaric be a dear and get her comfortable while I go and recover my aunt and the cure."


	51. Chapter 51

Lilian salvator was broken she had spent nearly a century alone in the prison world with no one but the dedicated corpses of her family and when she got out she knew she had to revive her beloved Julian and that is what she did however now he was dead at the hands of this woman who sauntered into her life like it meant nothing so she was going to get vengeance one way or another. She reached out for the closest peice of wood she could find and drove it directly into the heart of this creature, she didn't deserve to be called human and when it breached the womans heart as she walked away from the building. It felt so immensely satisfying when she turned grey and for some reason started to burn but Lily didn't care she got her revenge.

"Now stay dead you little bitch." Behind her the man who arrived with Hope looked on in shock he couldn't believe what he was seeing Hope couldn't die and as he reached for his pocket stake he felt a hand on his face when he was bombarded with memories, they show how Hope cast a cloaking spell and an illusion simultaneously and as quickly as they started they stopped with only a single piece of information left 'wait and see what the heretics do.' He did as instructed but fell down to his knees in anger he watched from the side as the two lovers went from shock to confusion to anger and then violence as they struck out for their friend he saw as they ripped her apart with out killing her and placed her under pain spells when they were stopped by Oscar who knocked them out and put Lily together again only for Bo to snap his neck and hers. Then Hope revealed herself as she clapped at the display, she looked impressed and held herself in a proud manor.

"Well done you two and Bo it was a nice surprise to see you fight for me thank you. This was a test to see how much I could trust you two I don't want you around my soulmate and my brother soulmate without assurance, now I knew you wouldn't kill her after all I am only a friend and she is a mother figure so she can live if you want her too but thank you for that level of brutality." Once she had finished she walked over to the downed woman kicked her in the chest and took a picture of her, this picture was later sent to Stefan who responded with the fact that he already knew from his new girlfriend he didn't go back due to fear she would abandon him again since Valarie told him she no longer felt he was family. Once she reached the tomb of the salvators she quickly detected magic all over the place but since it was so wide spread she couldn't pin the source so she couldn't remove the spells on her own. At her promting Bo removed both spells and woke up the sleeping doppelgänger.

"Hello little doppelgänger I think you have something that my aunt will want. I know you took the cure and I can sense it in your blood, hey did you know that if I remove it from your vains in its natural state it completely kills you seems like a failsafe from the person who made it just to make sure Silas stayed dead."

"Wait dont please, I know how this works I tested it on an older vampire. When you take it you become human and when you lose it you age to what you would be if you hadn't taken the blood."

"Now why did you think that would prove useful to me I can just take the thing from you with out ingesting it, hell given say two years I could remake the thing with help from Kol and Freya of course."

"I told you that so you wouldnt kill me I just got rid of your brother compulsion I dont want to die now that I have my life back."

"Welp thanks for playing but you just lost your only bargining chip so sorry but I'll take that cure now." Hope summoned a glass vail and pulled on the potent magic within the doppelgängers blood and in an instant her skin started to rip its self apart and a blood like liquid came out of her. Hope pushed her newly aquired cure into the vail and used her magic to determin if the doppelgänger told the truth, she was as it turns out however this wasn't how it was meant to be consumed people assumed that since it looked like blood it would have to be ingested orally which in fairness it did, however if it was fed to you magically with consent then the cure could only be passed with permission. The only down side to this is that magic would no longer work on the being they would be pure human and no outside magic would work meaning no vampire blood and no healing spells, there was a loop hole in the shape of a pure element which Hope did control so she could bless Rebekah with healing from fatal wounds as long as the body wasn't obliterated.


	52. Chapter 52

It had taken nearly three days to convince the rest of the original family to let Rebekah take the cure it seemed like Klaus and Kol were the most against her being human on the principle that they would live forever and thus never see their sister again, Elijah, Finn and Freya knew how much she faught to be human and how she knew with every part of her that she would like to raise a child or children. The only reason they agreed was due to Matt which came as a massive surprise to Rebekah herself she didn't think that her elder brothers would listen to a human even if she loved him with all her frail heart could give. Matt had spoken up about how he was willing to give up his own human self and change into a vampire for Rebekah and that even if they didn't allow her to take the cure he would remain with her forever, he even suggested that they adopt of they wanted a child this in turn revealed the true intentions of Klaus he only was against her being human for two reasons one he didn't want her to die and two he knew how fickel love was and how people changed their minds all the time he didn't want that for his baby sister, he had questioned every man she claimed to love and found their devotion to his sister lacking for Marcellus he gave him a test one that Matt had just unknowingly passes as if he would go against every thing he held dear about him self he was right for Rebekah. This test was designed by Hope who used her magic to create an illusion of Rebekah daggered and he compelled Marcel to 'know' he had one last dagger left, he told him to choose a life of immortality or a life with Rebekah the man failed and it seemed that he completely forgot that Rebekah was capable of turning him herself, the sire bond would have been an issue if he had but that was easily fixed with compulsion to flip the switch. In the end once Klaus agreed Kol relented knowing he was out matched he did have a small stipulation in the fact that the two blondes would have to marry since Matt had been planning to ask to marry her for over six months now he readily agreed proposing on the spot. The wedding was held the next week the brothers had completed all tasks completely and it was a massive success as instead of wine that was generally used during the toast Hope instead used the cure and a human Rebekah was there surrounded by her family and their friends. The good mood lasted till the next day when the newly named Rebekah donavan was boarding a plane headed to paris for their honeymoon, a few hours later Hope recieved a call from Caroline and heard a voice she thought dead Kai parker.

"Hello Hopey remeber me? Ah who am I kidding of course you do, well any way I just wanted you to know that I've got my nieces right here."

"I swear if you hurt them I will personally rip out your vile rotten heart and feed it to you."

"Oh dont worry I cant kill them as you know but what I can do is use this little spell I made just for you, see it allows me to constantly siphon at a rate so ridiculous that if I used it on you it would put you in a deep coma, well I say siphon its more like I can trap you in your own body while I gain like a third of you power since the other two thirds go into keeping you down."

"Fine you want me come and get me."

"Sorry can't see you're going to have to come to me since I currently have Alaric, who by the way tried to kill me as soon as I walked in the door, I have him compelled to kill himself in an hour if you dont kiss his cheek. Meet me at the church." Hope rushed off almost knocking over little Henrik who looked at her worried. Once she got to the church she spotted little Josie in front of her sister claws out and fangs barred glaring at a amused Kai. He turned around as soon as he could and looked her dead in the eye he motioned over to Alaric who was stood om the balcony over the above her with a noose around his neck.

"Let the twins go and you can put your spell on me."

"No I don't think so see this spell takes a day to start up and once its on you I have to do it every ten years so in preparation I compelled the great Alaric saltzman to and I quote 'kill him self and every one around him in ten years unless I tell him I've done the spell again.' Isn't that fun." 

"Fine do your spell I'll just sit here." The man started to chant in a mixture of latin, ancient greek and old norse. Once he was done she started to feel weaker slowly, once he left she sped up to Alaric and kissed his cheek who then stepped off the banister he was stood on and onto the stool behind him after removeing the noose he hugged Hope.

"Thank you for all you do for my children."

"Its fine you better kill the bastard for me but before I go back Home I need you to know something. When I'm gone you need to look after Josie because I'm going to have Freya do the consealment spell on my entire being, no one will know exisit not even her but she will still feel like everything is duller than before because she wont feel me in her magic."

"What do you mean?"

"When I fall asleep I wont feel anything but I will be awake sort of and this will mean that Josie wont feel my presence and may be a little more emotional to try and compinstate." With that she walked home and asked Freya to do the spell but to make sure she told the entire family the secret all except Rebekah who would only become miserable and blame her self.


	53. Chapter 53

Time for Hope was slow she felt every second pass her by the only thing she could count on was the voices of her family as they came down to visit her, she had tried to pull them into a dream but it didn't work because she wasn't asleep she was just constantly awake and she always felt alone even when the family was trying to keep her company. She had known that they killed Kai as they hoped it would wake her but she heard the spell the only thing that would do was stop him from having her power, on the bright side she found out from Kol that the saltzmans had destroyed hell it took them six years but they managed it the used hellfire from hell to destroy hell and she thought that ironic. When it reached the eight year of her waking slumber she was moved over to mystic falls as her brother had convinced the family to visit Rebekah for a while and visit him more often saying that monsters were attacking the school and that the original family would be helpful. That was when she felt it like, she felt like she had been struck in the back of the head and then she felt herself being buried alive after that she felt sheer panic and desperation as well as a cry for help and finally she opened her eyes for the first time in eight long years but her eyes glowed yellow and the wolf was hungry. 

The wolf rushed as fast as she could she ran because she now could and she ran because her mate was crying for her help she could feel her cages anger and she felt her mind mix with the cages then just as she turned a corner into the woods the magic came flowing back forcing its self into the wolf as it reached out and made nature sing, its champion had been revived and nature rewarded its champion with its power even when under the curse. The new being felt the panic and the fear from their mate and pushed the magic into their legs using its power to speed up and run faster when she arrived at the locarion only twenty seconds later she found a mass perversion a mockery of true reserection she ran past the witch and their enemy as well as their pack and his mate she ran towards her mate and dug as fast she she could she used the magic within her to remove the mound from her mate and once she saw her face, her mate let out a breath now panic and fear was less but they weren't gone so she did the only thing left and as she removed the last of the dirt she licked the young womans face earning a small smile through the tears. 

"Josie whats going on? Are you okay please tell me your okay. I was so worried when I couldn't find you and so I asked Penelope if she had and when she said she hadn't seen you I felt so bad I didn't know what-." Lizzie was cut off by a growl from below her and from behind her Henrik looked down and felt a certain kinship with the wolf and felt within him a recognition, he knew who this new wolf was he knew it was his sister.

"Hope is that you?"

"Who's Hope?" The witch and vampire behind the four soulmates asked at the same time.

"Oh yeah you guys wouldn't know auntie Freya did a spell to remove everyone memories of Hope it was of Hope's design snd it removed any mention of the name Hope mikaelson even the name plastered onto Josie's arm at her birth."

"Wait Josie has a soulmate like you do how come no body told me, it would explain why she broke up with me." Josie felt indignation at the comment from her ex she didn't have any idea she had a soulmate.

"No Penelope I broke up with you because you cheated on me."

"Yeah I did that before and you forgave me but then I just get dumped out of no where."

"Because you never stopped it has nothing to do with the fact I have a soulmate, that I might add I had no knowlage about, it has everything to do with the fact that I cought you with two people at the same time in my own bed." Penelope almost looked guilty at that then smiled.

"Maybe if you weren't such a prude I wouldn't have had to find other to take my frustration out on."

"How was I a prude we were having sex till three in the morning every day and I told you to let me have a rest for two nights and suddenly your the school whore." Penelope stormed off but not before glaring at the wolf still being held by Josie and muttering a spell to try make Josie love her again. It didn't work as there was a large golden dome around the five people left there and she could just about make Josie's look of hatred directed at her. Then as suddenly as the dome came it left and in its place was a large white wolf growling and leaking venom from its jaw, it looked like it was about to attack when Jose started to cry again and the wolf gained a soft look on its face and eagerly ran back to the waiting arms of Josette saltzman-forbes.


	54. Chapter 54

Henrik had called his parents as soon as he was back at school and once he explained the situation it took twenty seconds for a half naked Klaus and a tired looking Hayley to be at the school. Once Henrik had given his father a visibly tight shirt he led them both to the twins room where a confused looking Alaric was staring at the weird sight of his daughter Josie hugging a white wolf on her bed covered from head to toe in dirt while waring a dress. Once the wolf saw her pack she started to perk up but didn't move from her position and in order to get them to understand she gestured wildly towards the sleeping girl holding her.

"That is definitely Hope, thank god she's awake I hated just watching her sleep every day." Klaus sounded more relieved than he had been in years and he went to hug his daughter but was stopped by a growl coming from the unconscious Josie, this in turn caused Hope to start growling and the young siphons magic reacted as she began to siphon from Hope and a golden dome manifested itself around the bed. Silence reigned within the room and then loud cracks started and before anyone could know what happend there was two white wolfs in place of one. The two looked at the people in the room and then they darted out of the open window, those who were wolfs felt compelled to change and did so, two black wolfs and a brown wolf darted out of the window and left a even more confused Alaric.

The newly reformed pack ran together as one unit dashing between trees and using their sharp senses to hunt, this hadn't been the first time they ran however this would be the first time they felt complete as a pack their numbers allowing them selfs to be considered a pack while leaving room for those who hadn't triggered their wolf side namely Lizzie. Each had a different story as to how they changed and each had belonged to different packs before this, the most recent turn was Henrik who had killed a person possessed while he was fourteen. The oldest turn had known that his time as true alpha had come to an end when he had seen his child for the first time, he could tell it would only be a matter of time until she took over his position as alpha in the pack but for five hundred years she hadn't challenged him once and he knew she was waiting for a time when she needed to be a leader. The wolf within Josette had never felt more free she finally felt like she belonged to something she had her mate by her side and even though all of the pack were natural born alphas she knew her mate would lead them till the time when wolfs no longer exist. Hope felt powerful in her wolf form for the first time she truely embraced who she was and how she felt her mate was next to her, position unchallenged and her pack was the strongest. It was at this time when they called out to those who were part of the pack there was only one left Lizzie saltzman and she felt the call but she knew she was unable to answer it. They ran for most of that night and then they headed back for the school, all changed back and with a casual flick of her hand Hope conjured cloths on them all.

"Hope andrea mikaelson I think that we need to talk." Hope winced at the tone in her fathers voice and she knew he had been waiting for her to wake for this conversation. 

"Sorry dad but can this wait I know that you need to say this but I really need sleep."

"You need sleep how you've just slept for eight bloody year how could you possibly need to sleep."

"I wasn't a sleep I was fully awake and full aware, do you know how many hours are in eight fucking years because I do. 70080 hours of purely uninterrupted conscienceness it was hell on earth and I for one would like to pass out before the demons come in. Good night." Hope promtly collapsed right into the arms of a certain brunette siphoner.


	55. Chapter 55

When Hope woke up she was greeted by the smiling faces of her family and friends although she didn't know why no one told her that auntie Bexs was pregnant with her second child but she was happy, they all laughed and joked with eachother and that day was perfect it was one of the best days she had. So when she told her family to catch her up on current events they all became somber and it looked like bad news was going to arrive.

"About five years back Finn came back he showed up one day with Sage's corpse and blood all over him, after we managed to calm him down he told us that the brotherhood of the five was back and that they intended to use a newly grown white oak tree to kill us and all of vampire kind. Since we were unware of them resurfacing we were wary but not overly paranoid, then when we got a frantic call from Rebekah who told us that they had kidnapped her daughter Astrid we rushed over to mystic falls. When we got there we didn't expect to find the whole of the salvator school being held hostage including Henrik so we surrendered to their demands and since they wanted us to suffer they started with Kol it seemed as though they knew he had died before and been brought back but when the white oak pierced his heart and he burnt the flames were expelled outwards burning three of the five and melting the magical chains holding him down from there he got stronger and whem they tried spraying him with vervain his skin hardly burnt at all he slaughtered one more of them and was about to kill the last when someone shoved white oak into Finns heart and killed him."

"Oh I'm sorry that must have been hard for you."

"It was I am sorry you didn't get the chance to know him he was a good man if a little self depreciating."

"I know he didn't live the best life but he was family and I would like to pay my respects where did you scatter his ashes?"

"Back before we were all vampires there was a traditional burial site in the underwater cave stream so we spread his ashes there." 

Over the next two years Hope got used to living again and she spent time traveling with Caroline who was out recruiting for the school they left for one month and returned for one month however the more Hope came back to the school the more she felt she needed to stay because they still didn't have a good answer for the monster problem however Hope did remember some of their weaknesses from the rare times she encountered them before they went into Malivore of course no one really belived her when she said she encountered these beings since non of the family remembered them but it didn't really matter, this last trip Hope elected to stay as she wanted to help the student's defend them self's since the only useful things the other teachers did was a cloaking spell and they left the rest up to Henrik and the twins. Speaking of Henrik and the twins it was recently descovered that Lizzie was pregnant and the family couldn't be happier however this was taken away when a company called triad attacked and managed to disable the magic and magical items in the school. What really made Hope angry was the fact that they knocked out and took Henrik away she was stuck behind due to Lizzie being almost shot and Josie actually being shot, she wanted nothing more than to heal her mate and take after her brother but not even siphoning or her Holy water could remove the sludge that was creeping towards the young brunettes heart as she got ready to try another thing she got a call from Henrik who explained that Malivore was a mixture of blood from a witch, a were-wolf and a vampire so she should use her blood to stop the effects of the bullet, then all she heard was a splash and the line went dead.


	56. Chapter 56

Henrik was alone and in the dark he had always hated the dark, he wasn't afraid of it per say but before he became a were-wolf he couldn't see or hear if there was anyone there it seemed that he inherited a bit of his fathers 'healthy paranoia' but now while inside this pit he could hear nothing but his own heart beat and silence he hated it. Ever since he began dating Lizzie at thirteen he hadn't heard silence often and when he did it always unnerved him, he shouldn't have thought of her because now he was thinking of his child and his love it made his heart ache. In order to stave off the darkness he summoned up a simple light spell and it seemed to be a good thing he did since as soon as he could see himself he could see around him and adound him were statues of monsters some he recognised and some he didn't each looked haunted and afraid for their lives he wondered why he wasn't being tortured like they were but he chalked it up to his blood protecting him from the effects.

"Who the hell is there?" Henrik heard a small voice from around a dragon statue he went to investigate and he saw the person who started it all his former friend Landon, he was a quirky kid who worked at the mystic grill and he was bullied for being 'weird' it always amused him when the bullies would stiff him on the check because if his uncle Elijah was there he would give the waiter a hundred dollars tip 'for sake of helping a human being' everyone knew it was because he couldn't kill them without getting in trouble with auntie Bexs but no one brought it up.

"Landon what the hell are you doing here?"

"Rik? That you? I'm here trying to not have my body taken over I was thrown in here a few minutes before you woke up."

"So why are you the only other one who isn't a mud statue?"

"According to the dick that chucked me in here I'm Malivor's heir or something and he is trying to take over my body since I can't die and I'm not made from mud like Clarke was."

"Well since I'm a tribrid I am immune to Malivor since it was made to protect the three species." Henrik heard a small rustling from his left and turned towards it not noticing a large smirk on Landons face.

"Not again, he's been sending monsters at me since I got here and since I only have a switch blade on me plus the whole phenix thing makes me able to control fire, I haven't had the best luck and my running has gotten better since I needed to escape from the fire immune ones." The phenix saw that Henrik had gotten into a defensive position and he slowly made his way towards the tribrid he knew this was what his father wanted him to do and he knew this was how he would let him take over his body he just needed the blood of the three and the merger would be complete and the world would burn. Landon swung as fast as he could but his strike wasn't fast enough as the hyper alert Henrik dodged forward from the blade he heard Landon draw.

"So thats the whole plan then wait for me to get captured and take my blood not a very smart plan since I really don't trust you after you tried to kill your own mother without us knowing." He saw Landons face contract in disgust.

"Don't call that bitch my mother she left me to be bullied and abused for years and when she was confronted by me she ran away and dove right in here well guess what I did when I got in here I got her and I tortured her for months."

"What do you mean months?"

"Oh don't you know in here time is extreamly slow you've been here for maybe an hour or two but out there its only been five minutes at most I have been in here for days out there so yeah its been months of waiting for you and your blood." Henrik summoned up a fire ball and sent it towards the phenix who took the blow and he seemed to get stronger as his muscles bulged and flames sprouted from his back taking the shape of wings. Henrik mentally slapped himself he was against a true phenix not a Rayna phenix so fire was a no go, next he decided to wait for the phenix to attack so that he could land a counter blow but what he couldn't see was the fire that was generated behind him this strike hit Henrik and sent him towards the pulled back fist of the phenix and before he knew it he was sent flying towards a dragon statue behind him and his blood spilled over it. The tribrid watched as the mud on the dragon cracked and fell apart and within a second there was a fully formed dragon swiping at him, he started to chant a death spell but he was interpreted by Landon who slapped the dragon and mud began to consume it once again only this time the dragon died instead of being captured.

"Well then thats good to know I can use his power if I have a drop of your blood who knew." 

Hope was driving as fast as she could towards the place where Henrik was captured she didn't know what the splash was and truthfully she didn't care she just wanted to get her brother back to his growing twin girls. She had arrived at the adress she got from Alaric and she saw no body in sight either Henrik killed them all or they evacuated, once she reached the room over looking the empty pit she saw the bodies of a few triad agents but she couldn't see Henrik anywhere, she felt like something was off since everyone described the pit to be mud not stone and Henrik's sent just disappeared over the empty pit. She quickly realised what happend and rushed to get a map she spilt her blood and chanted a locator spell however this spell shows nothing and the blood remained stagnant almost taunting her, she turned the page to a world map but the result remained the same. She was panicking and her emotions were begining to fall apart and this was when he magic reacted and from out of her body a wave of blue light began its spread around the globe looking for any hint of her seemingly lost brother the was only two hits and they were only weak she just knew it was Lizzie's twins and she began to cry. She picked up her phone and called Lizzie who picked up with a tired voice.

"Lizzie who are the twins father."

"What why are you calling me at three in the morning to ask me this?"

"Please just answer the question."

"No one has any idea I just woke up one day pregnant."

"Is there a name on your arm?"

"No why would I have a tattoo I'm an adult not some drunk teen looking to get a tat for a relationship that wont last now goodbye I'll see you around." Those words broke something in Hope and she passed out on the ground.


	57. Chapter 57

Hope woke up not too long after she could feel the tears still streaming down her face and she tried to collect herself but everytime she got close she would see the pit and the cycle started over once again, it had taken her an hour just to get outside the building and she was greeted by a worried Alaric and a confused Josie she hadn't known Hope to cry ever she was her hero more than once and it tore her apart to see her breaking down like this. The siphoner rushed over and pulled the tribrid into a fierce hug as she tried to remove all the sad feelings in the immortals heart.

"Whats wrong Hope?" She started to cry harder and harder it broke Josie's heart but she couldn't do anything but hold her soulmate.

"H-He's gone and I d-don't thi-think he can come back." The pure sadness in her voice made the siphon start to cry as well she didn't know why but it was a sad night.

"Who Hope, we need to know who's gone so we can help get them back." Alaric jad placed a comforting hand on the distraught womans back.

"My brother H-Henrik." The two were shocked they knew that Henrik was the reason for the creation of the vampire species but they didn't know that Hope had a brother.

"We need to get you home now Hope, dont worry we'll sort all this out."

"R-Really?" The question reminded them both of a child who lost something precious and they couldn't help but think how devastating this must be for her to make her act like a child she had regressed back to when she was the most vulnerable.

"Of course we will we just need to get you home and we can start to work on saving him." She was carried back to the car by Josie who watched as her mate passed out from crying. Alaric called Klaus and asked him if he could meet them at the school tomorrow. 

The next day came and Klaus was there looking down at his sleeping daughter who looked like she was having a bad dream, he had tried to breech her mind to find out what but it was too well gaurded even in her sleep so he shook her awake instead.

"Come on Hope you need to wake uo sweetheart."

"Dad?"

"Yes littlest wolf it's me, are you alright?"

"No how are you alright Henrik is gone!"

"Well yes I should hope so he has been dead for a thousand years." He didn't know why she was telling him something he already knew he had been the one to see Henrik die.

"Not uncle Henrik my brother Henrik."

"You have a brother?" Crying started all over again as she was held close to her father.

"Do you know what was going on with the whole monster situation?"

"Yes the school kept me informed. There was monsters attacking every so often they were looking for three artifacts to revive a thing called Malivor."

"Yeah well when they attacked the school they captured Henrik I let him go since if he died he would come back, but Josie was shot with a mud bullet that was killing her slowly and I couldn't do anything about it. Then he called and told me to use my blood which did cure her of the mud bullet, then he said goodbye and I heard a splash when the line went dead. He jumoed into that fucking pit to keep it from waking up and now everyone has forgotten him." She reached for her phone and pulled up a picture from a hear ago, inside it was the mikaelson family with the saltzman family the she swiped a few pictures down and a picture of a pregnant Lizzie had her head rested on Henriks lap. Klaus felt some familiarity with the boy in the pictures who looked so much like him but he couldn't recall a single memory with him and he felt deep within himself that there should be more than nothing a whole lot more.


	58. Chapter 58

For Hope the summer was filled with dispair and research, she had everyone she could ask go back to triad and go through all of their information once it was all compiled she looked through it as fast as she could there had only been one recorded instance of someone getting out if the pit and it wasn't forthcoming with how she managed to get out. A quick search had found that the woman later re dived into the pit. The times where she didn't have a book in her hand or was sat at a desk reading the documents on a computer were little but in each of those times it was always when Josie had brought her something to try and cheer her up but she couldn't be there all the time as she jad to spend time with her father who was fired as principle of the school, it felt like she was needed so much but she didn't habe the time or energy to be there for the two people. Then just a few weeks before the school was set to start Lizzie went into labour and a few hours later a set of twins were born one a girl and the other a boy, the little girl was named Kara and the little boy was named Hadrian as soon as Hope had heard that they were born she set out to the nurses office and she saw two babies who looked like spitting images of her lost brother.

"Hey there Lizzie could you tell me their names?"

"Yeah the girl is called Kara and the boy is Hadrian." Hope picked up the sleeping twins with a gentle pull of her magic and held them in her arms.

"Kara and Hadrian mikaelson you two will have the crazyest family to ever walk the earth and both of you will be so loved each and every person who is related to you will spoil you. My sweet niece and nephew you will both set out to do great things and no matter what you do there will always be family to help you on your path wether you want them or not." She softly kissed both of their heads before handing them back to the exhausted mother.

"Hope before you go I just want to tell you that their last name will be mikaelson until someone prooves that they aren't I knkw yiu wouldn't lie about them being family. I also found a ring hidden under the bed with the remains of a cloaking spell."

"Could you show me the ring please?"

"Not right now but it is still in the box on my dresser." Hope walked to Lizzies room and found the object she was looking for, this ring was one that Henrik had asked her to help make he said that he wanted to follow the old traditions of their nordic roots, there was also sword that he had made since his ansesters were long buried and he couldn't find a grave to uncover a sword he had one made with Hope and planned to give it to her when he asked his question. She felt the tears coming back but she decided right then and there that while she wouldn't ever stop looking for a way to get him back she would live her life, that was the day she asked Josie out on their first date.

The time of the date came and she was understandably nervous what if Josie didn't like her outfit or the movie she planned to have them watch everything could go wrong and she didn't want to lose her soulmate before she had a chance to really love her. She was removed from her negative thoughts by the snapping of a twig off to the side and she turned her head to see a stunning sight, her mate was dressed in a bright yellow sundress with her hair up in a small bun and a charmed necklace she was given on her birthday by the very woman she was trying to date. Josie was having a large problem on the other hand as she took in the outfit Hope had chosen to ware, it consisted of a tight tank top with a leather jacket tied around her waist and jeans so form fitted they looked painted on, her auburn hair was cascading down her head and she couldn't decide if she wanted to end the date there and run with her back to her bedroom or go through the planned date. With a quick decision she choose to go through the date and she was led out to theother side of the old mill where a projector and a couch was set up, there was a smell of meat and for some reason fresh cookies the brunette could see the barbecue but not the cookies.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah I really do thank you for doing this you didn't have to put in so much effort I would have loved anything."

"Well I needed this to be special you are my mate as I am yours you will get nothing less than my best when we are going on a date."

"Thank you Hope I love it, quick question why can I smell cookies?"

"Oh yeah behind the couch there is a basket of sweet treats and I was going to share them with you when we finished making the meat." The date went smoothly and the two got closer on the couch, neither of them noticed the night fall nor did they see that the film was over they were just wrapped up in eachother and then their lips found eachother, the feeling of contentment flooded through them both and neither wanted to stop, Hope pulled back first she could hear a heart beat slowly coming closer and closer she kissed Josie one last time before she wispered about needing a minutes to check the woods. Since the heart beat got closer Josie bagan to hear it too and she knew it could be trouble, when she heard Hope start to cry she rushed over to the source and siphoned herself, as she saw Hope she was confused as the two people were in an embrace. She didn't recognise the other person but could smell wolf, this brought up her feelings of possessiveness and she began to growl.

"Josie stop that, we need to get him to Lizzie, Kara and Hadrian."

"Why Hope we don't know him."

"You wouldn't but I do, Josie I want you to re-meet my baby brother Henrik the father of the twins and future husband of your sister."


	59. Chapter 59

Hope had woken up early the next morning and she prepared for her first lesson, her official teaching practice was art and history but she knew that teaching magic and about magic beings was important to this school so she planned her first lesson which Henrik would not be attending nor would Lizzie, Henrik because he had already graduated and Lizzie because she was looking after her children. The lesson today was about the original vampires and were-wolfs, this topic was chosen due to many misconceptions about each of the two supernatural species.

"Good morning class my name, as some of you may know if Hope mikaelson and I will be teaching the witches about offensive magic and the vampires and were-wolfs about supernatural combat. Practical lessons will be every other lesson and these types of lesson will be about important supernatural people. Today we are going to be discussing the origins of vampires and were-wolfs who here would like to step up and tell me about the original vampires?" A young man stood up she recalled his name to he Milton greasely and he was good friends with nearly everyone in the school.

"Prof Mikaelson, the original vampires are the Mikaelson family and they are around a thousand years old your self excluded they were created after one of the younger siblings died and the original witch used dark magic to create the originals."

"Correct mr Greasely however my family while yes they are the first ever vampires they are not the only original vampires could anyone tell me why I think this?" Whispers broke out in thr crowd they hadn't heard of another type of original vampire and all seemed curious as to where the lesson was headed.

"No one alright then. There have been many atempts to recreate my grandmothers spell and some were more successful than others however while these successes made original vampires who were faster and stronger than other vampires they also came with some flaw. Now im sure many of you know that you need a white oak stake to kill an original from my family and this is what makes us so strong in comparison to the fake original vampires because the one type of wood that can kill us is completely unique in the sense that it has only been seen twice in all of recorded history. Does anyone now understand why I call the successes fakes?" Josie stood up from the front of the class room.

"You call them fake because the wood that was used to bind the spell was a common wood and this made them easier to kill."

"Yes miss Saltzman this is correct, these fake originals did have the ability to compel any vampire of their line unless they had ingested the herb that weakens them and while there were other types of wood that couldn't kill them there was a massive abundance of the wood across the whole world. Now who here know the origin of the were-wolf species?" A young were-wolf stood up and with a cocky attitude told the class that wolfs were natural parts of nature.

"Sorry young man but you are incorrect the only natural supernatural species is the witch anyone else. No well then the first were-wolfs were made by a young girl she was a powerful witch whos tribe blessed her in the womb for the entire pregnancy this made her too strong however and she was cold and ruthless, in return the tribe tried to burn her and she then cursed them to become the wolfs of old. Each of the seven wolf packs was one person who survived the first change and each of them had unique abilities now each wolf has minor control over these abilities a direct result of too many unification ceremonies. I for example have full control of my unique powers because my mother and father never became a part of these ceremonies." She reached the end of her lesson and gave them all the homework she prepared. The rest of the day was made up of less descriptive lessons as Caroline didn't think that the younger students could handle the lessons instead she taught them how to read a room and look for any exit she tried to drill into them that if there was a chance to run then they should take it, her youngest students were the most difficult to plan for and instead of any self defense lessons she asked them to write about something they loved and something that they wished never happened this was done to help her gauge which students need the most help from Emma the school counsellor. 

Thing had been going well, the tribrids thought that Malivore was dead they weren't entirely wrong but they knew it was only a matter of time before they help their master revived, all they needed was to use the left over pit and bring out the strongest monster the master had inside of him, but first they needed to use some of the weaker beings that the master used to bind the strongest he had under his control. Those that worshipped Malivore and all his power would be slaughtered when they worked to remove the strongest creatures, the hydra, the nuckelavee and the tiyanak were all the seals on the baddest monsters in the deeped parts of Maivore, these were strong enough that they wouldn't bow down to the oppressive might of Malivore and these would be the harbingers of the apocalypse all starting with the strongest the world could place against them, the deadly sins would end the world and its warriors.


	60. Chapter 60

It had not been a good few days for Henrik mikaelson, he was treated as a stranger by the love of his life and while his kids almost recognised his sent they took a while to warm up to him, he hadn't slept since the day he went inside of the pit each day braught a new fight and a new enemy and he couldn't study or learn their weaknesses so he had to work things out. However all the years of fighting had taken their toll and his magic rewired itself to keep him awake and away from danger so he sat there in the room of his children and he watched them sleep but as his magic was about to run out he felt the same tiredness he assumed Hope went though when she woke from her coma and his mind started to shut down, when he finally reached a state of peace he fell deep and he experienced every single one of his fights, he relived all the scars he got and he felt all the pain but he couldn't wake up his body just wouldn't let him. He heard a whisper on the edge of his mind and he could almost make out his name but he just fell deeper and deeper.

Hope had woken up and had decided to check on her niece and newphew but when she reached their room all she saw was destruction the twins were crying out but when she looked over to them she saw a thin golden dome wrapped around their cribs she let out a sigh if relief and she despelled the silencing spell on the room before trying to wake up her brother who looked like he was having a fit. She reached him and as she touched him his arm struck out and hit her chest right about where her heart would be if she were taller, his fist broke the skin and reached the muscle but she yanked out his hand and pinned him down.

"Henrik, you need to wake up brother, its just a nightmare Henrik please wake up." She repeated over and over again until she finally got some back up in the form of a tired Lizzie who was startled awake when she saw the state of the room, after seeing the same dome as Hope did she rushed to Henrik and placed his head on her lap, he started to calm at her scent and his face drifted into peacefulness. Upon seeing that her brother had stopped the damage she began to fix the room and attempted despell the golden dome aeound the twins, it was at that point that she saw Henrik with his eyes glowing golden and her neck had snapped before she could start to apologise. Henrik realised what he had done not three seconds later and almost started to cry but he instead picked up his precious sister and placed her on the bed.

It didn't take Hope more than an hour to heal from her broken neck and she tried to raise herself from the bed but she was stopped when she felt a weight on her side, she looked down to see a mop of brown hair and the sleeping face of Josette saltzman her light snores sounded adorable and it made Hope fall deeper in love with the siphon-wolf witch, she settled back into the bad content to just lay there with her one true love but when she did she heard a massive roar coming from outside and she moved away from the surprised Josie. A quick check out the window showed a massive dragon like creature but in place of one head there was five and all of them spewing a green fire all over the place, Hope broke through the closed window and set to work with damage control, she quickly moved any students still alive away from the monster and placed them under a huge dome of holy water before sending a slice of the same liquid at one of the beasts heads, it had made contact but the head was still on as it looked like the fire breathing beast was immune to water. She quickly remembered some older legends of the hydras and realised that water was more often than not the things habitat, she also reasoned that the regular fires she could make would be useless, she didn't even think that any dark magic fire could kill the thing as the fire it spewed was almost powerful enough to destroy her strongest water barrier. She faced the creature and began to shift it towards the fields around the school however, when she bagan to attack she felt a hand on her shoulder and a massive tugging on her magic, more than any person had ever done. Her magic didn't seem to mind however as it didn't fight the process one bit and Hope turned her head to the left and saw her love Josette saltzman siphoning from her, it was not long before she felt the tug stop and Josies eye flashed a mixture of golden and black as she summoned a black fire Hope had never seen before, she could tell it was a massive step above the hellfire where she gained her first scar and she could feel its power eminenting from the fire, the hydra stopped its mindless destruction and faced the source of the great power.

"Hells flames burn all those who hurt the innocent, and I the holder of the hellfire deem you guilty." The large black ball of fire swiftly bacame five massive sythes and while the hydra tried to strike it with its own fire the black flames just grew stronger and sliced the body of the beast before cutting off each head slowly and painfully. The siphon witch faced her lover and smiled before she fell forwards, as Hope caught her she felt the burn of her skin and it was almost too much pain and she almost let the woman fall but her resolve was stronger than the pain and she held on

"You did good my love, rest well."


	61. Chapter 61

The next few days Hope cancelled her classes and sat watching over Josie, Caroline and Alaric were constant figures as well as Lizzie but none of them had the stamina to stay with her for days on end with no breaks or rest. Slowly but surely Josie's temperature lowered from mind destroying fever to were-wolf sickness fever and back to her regular temperature, the people in the room grew less worried over time, all of then execpt Hope she felt responsible for her mates predicament as she hadn't been strong enough to kill the hydra and this led into Josie using higher level hellfire without practice or instruction and this was the result. So once Josie woke up Hope looked directly into her soft brown eyes and she felt fear for the first time in a long time and so she ran off to the forests where she shifted into her wolf form. She ran for hours and while her pack tried to find her she hid herself from their efforts even her mate attempts to find her came up with nothing more than a vague direction. It took her a day longer to collect her thoughts and she headed back with her head bowed in shame, still in her wolf form she headee for her mate who was sat in their room crying her eyes out, as soon as she saw Hope the crying stopped and the white wolf was pulled into a massive cuddle session and during this she returned to her human form.

"I'm sorry love I didn't mean to upset you." Hope could almost feel the anger in Josie but she knew she couldn't feel her mates emotions until one was pregnant.

"Hope you and I both know that we love eachother and I know that you didn't mean to hurt me but I almost died and when I wake up you run away, thats not how we should be doing things." Josie had her bloodshot eyes staring directly into Hopes watering ones and she kissee the older woman before giving her a chance to speak.

"Look Josette I have wait five hundred years to finally find you and when I look at you all I can see is how much I failed over the years, you got kidnapped so many times when you were young and this time you were so close to losing brain function that it nealy killed me, I couldn't live in a world without that beautiful mind of yours. I was terrified that when you woke up you would see the monster that was the reason for so much hardship and pain in you short life, I didn't want to face my own fears of failure so I ran and it took me a whileto get up to this point. I love you Josette saltzman-forbes and I want to be with you forever so will you marry me?" Hope used her magic to summon the ring box she had kept in the school tunnels and the swords she made along with Henrik for this occasion. She went down on one knee and presented the sword to her love, the sword was a short one that was made from her own magical metal, she called it fulminite as it could absorb and redirect magic as lighting. The sword had Josie's name inscribed in nordic runes and Hope's on the other side, each rune was glowing with different power and the hilt started to glow a deep blue, the same shade as Hope's eyes as soon as Josie touched the hilt.

"Hope I love it and I will always choose to marry you, I would never had wanted another like I want you even when I forgot you I always felt like something was missing and I need you to see that I love you for who you are, even the parts you think are unworthy of love. I accept this sword and this ring and I promise to love you when the oceans become dust and the magic run out of these lands. Always and forever."


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while since I've updated this and I am sorry but never the less here a new chapter.

Hope and Josie both knew that their love was strong and they loved that everyone around them was happy for them, their engagement party was thrown with a combination of both Caroline and Lizzie both of whom were phenomenal party planners. The only reason why Rebekah didn't join in was due to her first child Astrid being sick and while it wasn't all that serious Rebekah did want her child to be inoculated against any sickness she gets naturally, so she was staying home using old nordic metods of healing which should only work on a witch so that in turn confirmed that Astrid would attend the school. The party was in full swing and one of Josies friends from in town had to leave, the man left the Mikealson manor and took a stroll through the woods to calm himself, he hadn't had that much to drink but he had problems before and he didn't want his boyfriend to worry. He was almost out of the woods when he heard some whimpering near him, he listened for a small bit but them the whimpering turned into crys and soon the man was hunting around for the baby he heard in the woods. He finally managed to find the crying child after a few minutes and he found a small baby wrapped up in a pink blanket, he picked up the little girl and placed her in his arms.

"Hey there baby, my names Luke and I'm going to take you back home with me until we find you somewhere to live." He started to rock the child until she stopped crying, the little girl opened up her eyes and Luke looked down at her with a small smile until he saw them, the little girls eyes were as black as the night sky and they seemed to ooze out an inky black liquid. Slowly the child started to laugh at the look of horror on the kind mans face as her skin slowly became a grey color and sharp teeth revealed them selves, with speed no child should have the thing removed its self from the blanket and jumped at the mans face, it bit straight into the mans eye and eat it whole before it used its strength and bit directly into Lukes heart draining the blood from his body. The thing wasn't finished there though as when Luke died it started to eat the heart and bite into the neck leaving no trace that it even existed the only thing left behind was the one eyed corpse of a young man who didn't deserve to die so young. ###################### 

It took three days for anyone to find the body of Luke his boyfriend had called Matt after he didn't return the following day and a search party was formed. As soon as the sheriff found the corpse he called Rebekah and asked if she knew any vampires who stole their victims eyes, she mentioned a few people who did kill for unique eye colors like red or purple but she knew them all to be dead and none of them had taken only a singular eye so that seemed to be a dead end. The next call he made was to the Salvator school and he asked if there was any new monster sightings.

"Hey Ric, I need to know are there any new monsters around because I've got a dead body here." The sheriff sounded sceptical about the whole monster theory of his as the killings were typical of a vampire, just a little more mutilating. 

"Not that we know of. Is there anything that you can give me in regards to the body, even the small things could lead us to the real killer."

"Well look it looks like a vampire attack, the neck is all chewed up and the heart is missing. That seems to be what killed the guy but the killer took one of the victims eyes and left the other, this guy was pretty scared here Ric and he is only eighteen. I need to know could this have been one of yours?" Alaric wasn't shocked at the question, as much as he preached unity he still couldn't bet over his dislike of vampires, sure he treated them the same as other students but he also knew what they could do.

"I'll have Hope use the trace spell to see if there was any missing over the last few days, I'll call you if she get anything."

###########################

Hope had just started getting ready for the day ahead while Josie was in their shower, as she was about to join the sexy witch she got a call from Alaric.

"Hope I need you to check the trace spell that you had set up, a body was found this morning andit looks like a vampire attack. Matt asked if it was one of ours and I promised I would get you to check." Hope almost let out a growl she knew of Alarics dislike of vampires and she didn't fault him for it, but these were children that she herself taught the vampires especially got bloodlust and impulse control lessons and she made sure to compel them to make sure that they wouldn't kill in anything other than self defense. 

"Sure but I know it wasn't any of them, it must be a new vamp coming in to town." Her words were slightly agressive and clipped as she tried to reign in her anger, she hung up after the only sentence she could get out. She pulled up the trace spell and she used its tracking capabilities to determine that the only srudents who left the school were at her engagement party where they didn't leave the house amd were always within earshot of her, she texted Alaric her information and went to go and see her brother before classes.

#######################

Henrik hadn't slept again if a while and it was starting to get to him, he just couldn't stop the nightmares and the tremors, he wanted to sleep next to his soulmate but he couldn't because while her scent did offer some comfort it didn't block out the nightmares. So he had opted to look after his little twin joys Hadrian and Kara Mikealson, he watched them sleep and held them when they cried. His attention was moved to the heart beat whivh grew louder outside the room, it was peoples way of knocking, since the twins were scared by loud sounds people had taken to enhancing their heart beats noise level and used this to ask for the person inside the room to open the door since most people had enhanced hearing. He let out a small sigh and used some magic to cover up his tired aperence before he opened the door to his sister Hope.

"Hey there big sis, do you need anything?" While he did love Hope he also knew how much stronger she was than him, as it turns out magic becomes more powerful with age, it was this strength that would allow her to see how bad he looked so he tried to hurry up the whole exchange. 

"No not really I just wanted to visit my little niece and nephew, Alaric pissed me off this morning and its kind of unfair to Jo if I vent to her." Henrik almost let out a very loud groan but he managed to hold himself back.

"Alright but I don't think you can stay long you do have classes today." He let her in and watched as she played with Hadrian for a lottle while, she would have included Kara but his little cub was still dreaming of whatever babies dream of. They both stayed there for ten minutes in a tentative silence before Hope broke it with words he really didn't want to hear.

"You do know that you little glamours have never worked on me right, I've always been able to tell that you can't sleep. I won't push you on this because I know what pain nightmares can bring but, just talk to me or Liz or hell some random therapist, I think that Dad knew one back in New Orleans Cammile I think her name was." She placed down a smiling Hadrian and kiss him on his little head before she did the same for Kara and Henrik himself before she left, Henrik couldn't stop the tears from falling and he just let out small whimpers until he couldn't anymore.


	63. Chapter 63

It was a week before any progress was made on the body, when Hope ruled out any of the schools vampires she also used her sense of smell to find out that no vampire apart from herself and her family had been near the kid since he was at hers and Josies engagement party, however the police looked for clues in the surrounding forests and found a small pink baby blanket just a mile out of the crime scene, say what you will about a small town police force but you could tell this towns were trained in the highest fashion. With this lead the school started to offer extra credit to the student or students who could fins out what monster would pretend to be a baby, there was a surprising amount of lore about these types of creatures but as far as any one could tell none of the stole eyes. Since they didn't know what to do next they had the adults start to patrol the areas around the woods just encase. They had taken on many teachers who were supernaturally encliend, Nora and Mary-Lou were the most notable but sometimes Stefan Salvator made a guest appearance with tips on self control and how to over come the feelings of needing to switch of their emotions. Nothing came from this endeavour but it did lead to some of the students sneaking out and trying to find the demented baby monster.

"Kaleb we shouldn't be out here man. Its way past curfew and there is that monster out here." Mg tried to convince the older vampire to leave for the sixth time tonight, none of them deterred the vampire.

"As I've said before, I'm not going back till at least four am, we're on a weekend so no one will notice if I sleep for a day, come on we are vampires, I'm on human blood and you aren't but your working up to it, thanks to prof Stefan, if it comes down to it we can just run." Then they heard a feint whimper in the tree's, both of them froze but Kaleb was quick to shake it off and head in the direction of the crying. Mg was smart about it though he didn't want to risk his life nor his friends so he did the only thing that he could, he called the most powerful person in the world Hope Mikealson.

"Prof Mikealson I think me and Kaleb have found the monster." 

"Where are you two?" He voice was steely and cold but he knew it was needed.

"We're in the woods, can you come and find us Kaleb ran off to try and kill the thing." He heard a small growl and then some Latin chanting, the phone disconnected and next to him in less than thirty seconds was a pijama clad Hope Mikealson eyes glowing and veins full of bloodlust. He pointed in the direction that he had heard the cry's since they seemed to have stopped and she left his vision faster than he could blink.

#############

Hope was angry, first she was woken up by Josie having a nightmare, they weren't unusual and Hooe didn't blame Josie for having them, but today she accidentally placed herself in Josies dream and saw what the nightmare was, it was herself leaving Josie broken and defeated, and she cursed herself for causing these bad dreams. As she was about to have a talk with her soulmate she got a call, she wasn't ever called by anyone other than family unless it was serious, so she put on her tired voice in hopes of making them go away, but it was a call from one of her students telling her that they were in danger, she had to leave a sobbing Josie alone in the bed so she could save two idiotic idiots from their own selfish desires. They when she made it to the little beast she found Kaleb cradling an actually baby, not a monster that uses the sounds of a baby to lure it victims but an actual child.

"Kaleb give me the baby!" He was startled out of his mind by the sound of her angry voice, he didn't really know what else to do other then comply. He handed over the child and she found herself mesmerised by how cute the baby was, it had soft green eyes and a small tuft of brown hair, Hope ran her mabic over the child to try and determine its parentage or if it was human. She could tell that the baby was human and that she was a girl, other than a slightly overactive dopamine centre she was perfectly healthy.

"Hey are you guys okay?" Mg called from the distance, he seemed worried but neither of the two knew why, they were holding a child surely he could hear the three heart beats. Hope let out another content smile as she looked down at h-the little girl, she tried to keep her voice as quiet as she could so that she didn't up set the baby.

"Yeah were fine, no monster just a small child, left alone on the wayside. We're going to have to take her back to the school, hopefully my niece and nephew will love her." She slowly moved closer to the distressed teen, the small child seemed to be slowly falling to sleep with the rocking and bouncing from Hope walking. As soon as the pair reached Mg he relaxed, he took one look at the baby and smiled, his already infectious happiness took over his worry and he smiled like nothing ever happened.

#############

It took the group the better part of an hour to make it back to the school and you could just about see the sun start to rise, Hope could feel the gaze of her soul mate and she started to look around for her, but she found that it simply didn't interest her as much as he-the small little girl held in her arms. She felt shame for thinking that a strange baby was overriding her love for Josie, but she was too happy holding the child in her arms to care, she felt conflicted, on the one hand she wanted nothing more than to comfort her future wife, but on the other the sheer happiness she felt while near the baby was too much, it soothed her wolf and her vampire side, her witch part would never hurt a child as Hope herself would never hurt a child but the instincts from her other thirds were blaring DANGER. They finally made it into the school and an irate Josie stood there, her pout full force and her normally warm brown eyes were hard and angry.

"Where the hell have you been Hope I've been worried sick, do you have an- is that a ducking baby?" Hope let out a soft yes and tried to pass the baby over to her soul mate, but Josie wasn't interested, the happiness that everyone else felt when near the chilf didn't seem to affect her one bit, the little girl let out a small whine and the trio looked down at it while Josie looked on, none of the people in the little group seemed to notice Josies head glowing a soft red.


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with this one I was stuck deciding what it should be. Full warning this one is probably my most dark chapter to date as it deals with brainwashing, self harm and forced miscarriage/the death of young children. The dark parts will be marked by ☆☆ so feel free to skip them if you want to.

Something was terribly wrong, when Hope went to sleep the night before she was a powerful tribrid able to manipulate the fabric of reality on a whim, she found a small baby girl in the forest near her work place and she fell asleep watching the little child breath. However when she woke up she was chained down to a bed she didn't recognise and hadn't felt the strength she associated with herself she felt human, but what burned her the most was the fact that her gorgeously written soulmate mark 'Josette Saltzman-Forbes' was now jagged pale skin which seemed to be cut into her own arm, the name was the same just written with what seemed like a knife.

"sa vincula." The rush of power that was used to when she cast a spell was glaringly absent, so Hope focused into herself and when she thought she had found some kind of magic she said the words and all she felt was disappointment, she was left there staring at the dull grey walls for what seemed like forever until she heard soft steps coming towards her, she estimated that the person would be a few min- the door opened and Hope was reminded that she didn't have her powers. The person who walked in was none other than her brother Henrik Mikealson dressed in a white lab coat holding a tray of pills. Her eyes lit up at the sight of her beloved brother, but instead of talking to her and trying to help her escape her confines he took the pills out of their holders and roughly opened her mouth before forcing them inside and then he poured the water down her throat with no regard to her being able to breath. Her eyes sought out his and inplace of his normal loving gaze was instead a look of pure malice and loathing. 

"You always have that fucking look in your eyes and it pisses me off, that is as always for Kara and Hadrian you fucking monster." Hope shrunk away from him in fear the pills making her feel more primitive, and each passing second there was a small glimpse of a memory. One was blood on her arm and immense pain, just for a second and then it was gone, another was her holding two toddlers in her arms as she held a knife to their backs and the last one was of her clutching her stomach in pain as Josie stood tall over her smiling ear to ear blood covering her face and her body. Silent tear flowed down her face and a cruel smile appeared on Henriks face.

"Why?" Her voice sounded like it hadn't been used in years and by Henriks look of surprise she might be right.

"You killed my children, for no other reason than 'Josie told me to!' god I wish that serial killer bitch gets killed soon. You might have gotten this cushy padded cell but that cunt is getting thr death penalty. She used the stories mum and dad used to tell you and made them real for you. You thought that our money was just a way to cover it all up but in reality she was just a psycho bitch who wanted a good little puppet." 

"M' sorry brother." One of the pills must have been a sleeping pill because Hope fell asleep after she apologised she didn't get to see the look of relief on the young mans face. 

"Sorry doesn't give me back my children, but I'm glad your getting better Hope we'll see each other soon." 

########## ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Hope only saw blackness when she slept, she could move and she could feel her body but there was no walls, no chains and no light. It felt like hours for her when something finally happened, like a cinema screen had turned on there was just suddenly a massive picture, Hope could see that it was a picture of Josie but it wasn't the Josie she knew in the real world this one had a knife in her hand and a scary smile on her face as she held the knife down onto some skin. Hope stared intensely at the picture wishing to know why this was happening but she should have been careful what she wished for because the picture started to move and pain assulted her senses.

"Come on Hopey you want to be my soulmate don't you, this is how you do it." Josie used the knife and made a deep cut on the arm in the shape of what looker like a sharp J. Hope could feel the connection to Josie more clearly now, or she thought she did her brain currently had trouble sorting through what was real and imaginary the small look of pride on Josies face as Hope took the knife from her and started to carve the name into her arm made Hope bare through the pain with out a single gasp. After the name was finished Josie seemingly shifted personality as she took up a worried expression and a trembling voice.

"Whats going on my mate?" Josie looked down at the memory and then looked straight at the Hope viewing it before she burst into tears.

"Hope please wake up this isn't real, I don't know what kind of torture this thing has put you under but you have to fight it!" The memory was still going on and now Hope could make out a sixteen year old Henrik burst into her room and start shouting at a completely different spot than where Josie was stood in.

########

Suddenly Hope was yanked away violently from the memory and forced to watch another, this one started with an older looking Henrik who was dressed in a expensive suit, she could see Lizzie in the front room hugging two toddlers.

"Alright Hope you should know the drill by now, cook em something and after they've done their homework send them off to bed with a little bed time story, I love you sister and I'm glad you kicked Josette out of you life." She nodded seemingly unable to lie in present situation, after a shot hug goodbye the dressed up pair left for a night out. She waited for half an hour before she cooked dinner for the toddlers and as they were eating she opened the back door to a black haired Josie with a cruel smile on her face.

"Well done my love now all we have to do is kill these two imposters pretending to be our family and we will have finally gotten the revenge on you mothers killers." She watch in plain glee as Hope called the two toddlers into the kitchen, she pulled them into a hug and. Hope couldn't take it she closed her eyes to the pain and she was still sickened by the cries and the sounds of flesh cutting.

She was moved away from the memory less violently than before and placed in front of yet another.

############

She saw herself curled up in a bed, her stomach was visibly enlarged as she held a soft hand on the bump, her peace was all ruined when Josie came bursting in and woke up Hope with a quick slash all the way down her arm, she licked the blade clean of its blood, her entire body saturated with crimson liquid. 

"I'm going to have to go on the run for a little while Hopey, but first im going to put a little spell on our little miracle." She took the knife and held it to Hopes exposed stomach before she roughly stabbed her laughing manicly. She manahed three more stabbings before she stood upand saw her handy work.

"Is the spell supossed to hurt this much love?" She croaked out and Josie's cruel smile was back full force.

"Sorry Hopey but none of it was real, I made it up, I got you to kill both those adorable little twins, I got you to carve my name into your arm and lets not forget the last time we made love. I made a few thousand dollers for that little selling, you took six different guys and I'm not even sure which one knocked you up but you took it like a champ. Goodbye forever you fucking idiot." With one last stab to the gut Josie ran for the hills and Hope lay there barely surviving, she woke up the hospital chained to her bed her mind devoid of all thought as her world had been shattered by the one she loved the most.

######☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Hope re-awoke no longer in the same room as before the room was smaller but she wasn't chained down to the bed, she tried to stand but her legs had next to no muscle in them, she had seen such things in coma patients but as far as she could tell the Hope of this world was awake for all the years but never once did she move. She played with her ratty hair wondering how her world was fairing and how her love was trying to solve her problem. It had taken hours and hours, she was bored out of her mind but she had been through this kind of thing before, she was taken from her thoughts by a red spark in the middle of the room. It was barely there and left as soon as it came, she looked over to the centre of the white room and waited for a second spark, she got more than what she was bargaining for as a whole portal ripped open in her room flooding it with red light and an arm moved through it, Hope could make out the words 'Hope Mikealson' and she took the hand with a bright smile she was going home.


	65. Chapter 65

Hope found herself waking with a strange weight on her stomach, her first thought was that it was Josie but she always placed her head in the crook of Hopes neck, she sat up with moderate difficulty and looked down at her stomach.

"The fuck, how am I pregnant?" As soon as she finished her sentence she was startled by a blur slamming into her chest and pulling her into a hug, she llst herself in the familiar scent, but she had to release the love of her life sooner or later. She would rather know how she became pregnant while she was asleep as well as how long she was asleep for since she guessed that she was about six to seven months along. "Okay Jo I'm happy to see you as well but I kind of need to know what the fuck is going on!" Josie looked a little shocked but seemed to collect herself.

"You really dont remember the last four months?" Hope shook her head with a confused expression. "Okay it all started with that demon baby, it took over the entire school a part from me and Lizzie, people stopped eating and eventually they turned feral on eachother, luckily there were only wounds and not killings. As you started to spend less time with me and more with the baby I got suspicious but when you came back and made love to me I really didn't expect for you to get knocked up, nor for me to get a snapped neck, for whatever reason the baby wanted our children but not either of us so before I woke up to transition the baby put you into somekind of coma. It took me three of those months to get you out of the coma and only one to see that you are pregnant, this last treatment was the last that I could think of and if it didn't work I was terrified that our children wouldn't survive." Hope held the crying heretic as tear dropped from her own eyes.

"I'm awake now love, its all going to be fine." She waved her hand in order to make the lights dim but she couldn't feel her magic respond, she tensed up but relaxed when she saw a soft red glow from her stomach, she knew it was the baby or babies inside of her. She had somekind of experience with this but it was only a vision from nature and not anything real, it was slightly disorientating to say the least but Hope know she would get through it, after all she already loved the woman who gave her this beautiful gift.

"Honestly we've been dealing with a lot wince you've been gone, when me and Lizzie managed to kill the demon baby, something else apeared it was called a nuckelavee and it sort of looked like a skined centaur and it left ice and snow everywhere. The only things that could melt the ice was my hell fire and even then it took quite a bit out of me. We got lucky that none of the humans were too badly effected but some of the elderly had died from all the blizzards and the heating not working, the school jad me so I helped as much as I could but eventually Henrik took it out with a well placed spear made from pure magic. Since then we found out that these last three were seals on Malivore and lately a group of monsters called the seven deadly sins were released all around America." Hopes eyes widened she couldn't even help them deal with these seven monsters since she didn't have any way to fight anymore, she cursed the timings on her getting pregnant, she and Josie had been trying for a little while so it was a little inconvenient but she was excited to meet her children.

"It'll be alright love I'll support from home while you and the others go and kill these little twats. Just promise me one thing, come home for the birth, I don't think that I can do this without you here."

"Always and forever my darling, always and forever.


	66. Chapter 66

Every adult member of the school had volunteered to search America for the seven deadly, most weren't powerful enough to fight the malevolent beings but they were able to scout and call in the re-enforcements which would be able to take down the sins. Hope was stuck searching though old family texts dating back to the Egyptian era, her grandmothers side were a powerful line of witches which worshiped the god Heka the god of magic and medicine, however as they preyed one day they fell victim to a terrible curse. Each day that they did not offer sacrifice to the god was a day where they lost anything they held wether it was stolen by thief's or it was lost to the sands, they always lost it, one acount detailed how he lost the very clothes on his back when he was attacked by a gruop of thief's and knocked out, he went to prey at their shrine when he woke but he did not see the statue and carefully constructed shrine instead was a massive grotesque monster, its skin was pale yellow and it had four legs, it was dressed in the very same clothes he had just lost and all of the recent offerings were adorned on its massive round figure. Hopes ancestor ran from the building and convinced his family to move away from their home, they sailed across the great ocean and reached a land where they were more powerful than most others.

Most of the other entries were about their new lives but every now and again Hopes ancestor would theorise about the monster that he saw, the one thing that he kept circling back to was the feeling of having nothing left to loose, his entire life had been dedicated to Heka and the god saw fit to curse him his faith had been shattered and he had lost all he knew, he wrote that he saw through the veil of the gods and glimpsed on the true forms of the god of magic. Hope picked up her phone and dialed Josie to relay the new information. 

"Hey Jo I think that I may have found something in a really really really old family diary."

"Alright then sweetie I'll put you on speaker."

"Alright guys the first entry was describing the life that my ancestor led, he was a priest or shaman or whatever in the ancient Egyptian period, he prayed to the god of magic and medicine, however one day something changed and as he wouod normally secure an offering every week or so now he was being punished for not giving everyday. Eventually he wrote about how he had nothing left and that he and I am quoting here 'pierced the ever hanging blackness and gazed upon the realm of the gods'. I think that this was the sin of greed so maybe look for a religious sect with stranged bankruptcy and deaths soon after." She had only just finished talking when one of her previous students Kaleb spoke up.

"Yeah no offence miss Mikealson but how can we trust this book which we didn't seem to have yesterday? It seems a little suspicious don't you think?" She was proud of the young man, he was the type to rush in and think of a plan on the fly before she started to teach him but now he was questioning the knowlage and verifying the option.

"Good point on that one Kaleb, the only reason why we didn't have it yesterday was because the book had only just been given to me and it took quite sometime to translate the lettering as it was half in hieroglyphs and half in proto Latin both of which are languages that have no translation spell nor an online guide, so I've dreged through multiple experts and using their knowlage and cross referencing it with my own I got a decent tranlation down. This has been my every waking moment for the last five days and yes Jo I have been eating and sleeping but I've nothing else to do with my time since we shut down due to danger." The group let out a chuckle at the obvious over protectiveness of the heretic brunette. 

"I just want to make sure you and our kids are safe, we dont know how this pregnancy will affect you even with hybrid healing and I heard that twins are particularly hard on women when they give birth, I'm sorry if you don't like me wanting you to deliver our children safely." Her tone changed from sad to bitter and she hung up the phone before throwing it into a nearby wall. Hope started to cry, her pregnancy was a major worry for Josie and she knew that she shouldn't have been so blasé about the situation, she just couldn't help herself she was flattered but also irate at the amount of protectiveness she got from her life mate.

"I think I really messed up this time loves." She spoke in a whisper as she caressed her inflated stomach, she moved into the bed and cried herself to sleep fearing with all her heart that she had ruined her relationship with her soul mate, deep down she knew she was being over dramatic but the larger part of her thoughts squashed the rational side of her mind. She started to make plans to leave for new orleans while she fell asleep.

#################

Outside the school a woman with flaming red hair and black eyes looked at the one light, the tribrid shone brightly even in the unconscious state, her children would be more powerful than her a perfect combination of the two that made them, it was due to these children that the woman was only able to affect the tribrid in the smallest capacity she could self-destruction born from a scathing comment that she had neither thought nor had desire to voice. Wrath came in many forms and this was just one of them, she was the hatred that burned through humanity born as the first sin as all other spawned from her, she was the strongest and also the most vulnerable but her very essence was poison to those with hate burning through them, Malivore was twisted when she was captured and he was further corrupted when her children were consumed, their power had forced the entity to shut down and become nothing more than a pit in the ground.

Wrath looked on the town of mystic falls and she saw a town full of surpressed wrath, compulsion she thought, lovely it would be so easy to ignight the flames in this town of festering hatred, the Mikealsons were an especially delicious target, she would have to use that resentment that the youngest sister had for her brother, he had sired two children while she couldn't as long as she retained her immortality, the blonde had some latent magic she could use to fule the burning flame. With a final smile she went to work and forced a dream of the last one thousand years onto the woman, execpt this time all but her was able to have children leaving her a bitter shell who preyed on children herself, the last victims of her wrath were ones with the faces of her own children, as she woke up screaming her eyes flashed black signalling the influence of Wrath.


End file.
